Come Taste Life
by Beanie-Babie17
Summary: The gang confronts a rival. Chapter 29: If I Can't Have You is up.
1. Born & Raised

Come Taste Life

**Chapter 1: Born & Raised**

**_ This is my first story ever on FanFiction. Read and Review PLEASE!!! I really would like your feedback. And P.S. It's more helpful if you write more than "nice chapter" in your review so I will know what's "nice" about it. I will continue the story no matter how many reviews I get though. I just love writing for the passion of it._**

"Caitlin, I'm never going to finish this if you keep moving. Now stand still!" Jen pestered.

"I'm sorry Jen but--ow. I'm too excited about the party. Thanks again for--ouch--for taking this dress in. You know I'm no good at this kind of stuff." "No problem, Cait. It's my pleasure." Jen said as she poked Caitlin with the needle yet again. The dress was right out of the Cinderella story. It was a very beautiful baby blue color, strapless, with an A-line silhouette and a long train encrusted with a stunning snowflake appliqué. You would have thought that Caitlin was attending a wedding! However, it was the Winter Formal Dance. Jen planned it, of course. She was so busy she didn't even have time to find her own dress. Yet she was tailoring Caitlin's. The dress was a little too big for Cait's tiny waist, even though it was _gorgeous._ Luckily, Jen knew how to sew or Caitlin would have been screwed!

"So, when are you getting your dress, Jen?" Caitlin questioned.

"Whenever I find the time, I guess," Jen moaned. She was extremely relieved that the dance was only five days away. "Five more days," she muttered to herself.

Just then, Nikki walked up to The Lemon.

"Hey guys." she said

"Hey Nikki," squealed Caitlin. "Have you found a dress for the Winter Formal yet?"

"I haven't even decided if I actually _want_ to go. It's just another stupid high school activity designed to make kids think it's a matter of social suicide if they don't go when all it is, in reality, is another way for the school to suck our hard-earned money out of pockets." Nikki hissed.

"Gosh, Nikki. Do you ever get tired of being such a cynic?" Caitlin asked genuinely out of curiosity.

"Nope. Born and raised." Replied Nikki sarcastically.

Caitlin stuck out her tongue at Nikki and Nikki replied with a shaking fist.

"So, Nikki," Jen said, trying to break the tension. "If you _do_ go to the dance, are you taking Jonesy?"

Nikki sighed and finally answered, "We'll see."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jonesy sat at the counter of his new job at _Copy This_ and stared into space. He was thinking about Nikki. When they mutually decided to end their relationship "to pursue other opportunities as well as become more mature" Jonesy thought he could handle it. He just assumed that he would move on to the same old hot chicks he had been chasing after since before him and Nikki's relationship. And he did. Even now, he was going to the Winter Formal with a beautiful busty blond with emerald green eyes and legs that went on for miles. However, all he could think about was how Nikki would have described her. As an "orange tanned, wannabe Paris Hilton with more plastic than Pam Anderson and a brain the size of a peanut, if that big."

He thought she was pretty but she just wasn't 'Nikki' enough for Jonesy. She acted like a little kid, never disagreeing or even attempting to express an opinion about _anything. _Everything was _so freaking_ _perfect_!This annoyed Jonesy so much but he couldn't dump her because he wanted Nikki to see that he had moved on. But at the same time, he wanted her to know that he really missed her. The only things keeping him from blowing his brains out right now were the fact that he had customers at his counter and the thought that perhaps Nikki was as miserable as he was, although he doubted it.

'I hope she hasn't forgotten all about me,' Jonesy thought to himself.

"Because I haven't once stop thinking about you." He accidentally said out loud and covered his mouth hoping no one heard.


	2. Free Falling

**Chapter 2: Free Falling**

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two, enjoy!**

_Jude was a nervous wreck. He had been waiting for Jen to get off work all day. Finally, he saw her coming towards the food court. He then ran up behind her and covered her eyes._

_"What are you doing, Jude?" she said laughing._

_"I'm leading you to your surprise. No peaking!" Jude told her playfully and he held his hands over her eyes and led her to Stick It._

_On the way there, Jude's nerves started getting the better of him. His legs shook as he continually questioned himself, 'What if she doesn't like it?'_

_When they finally reached their destination, Jude told Jen, "open." to reveal a little picnic blanket and basket set up in front of Stick It. _

_"Oh my Gosh." Jen gasped when she saw it._

_"Do you like it?" Jude had to know._

_"I love it." She exclaimed._

_Jude slowly took Jen by the hand and led her down on the picnic blanket. He wanted to be sure that he had her full attention. As he stared into her stunning violet eyes....he froze. In the back of his mind he wanted words to form and come out of his mouth but they wouldn't budge. He took a deep breath and tried again._

_"Jen, you look really pretty today. I mean, your always pretty but today it's just....wow."_

_"Thank you, Jude. You look really handsome yourself."_

_"There something I wanna tell you Jen and I wanna give you something, too."_

_"Cool, a gift." Jen said completely dumbfounded._

"_Jen, these past few months have been the most awesome months of my life. I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met. And I...um...I think I'm in love with you."_

_"Oh my gosh, Jude!" Jen said happily. _

_Jude then pulled out a tiny leather box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring._

_"Jude what's--"_

_"Relax, bra. It's only a promise ring. Meaning that if we're still together sometime way, way in the future, would you consider...hanging out with me...for...life?" Jude was on pins and needles as he waited for her answer. It felt like hours but it only took a few minutes for Jen to think about it._

_"Yea, Jude. Of course I will." she choked out. It was now her turn to be emotional._

_"Now you know, I'm not pressuring you into anything, dudette. I mean I'm not forcing you to marry me or anything. This is more like, an 'I love you' type of thing. To let everyone know you're my girl and--"_

_Jen's soft and subtle lips against Jude's interrupted him. That kiss told him that Jen was definitely going to be there forever. When Jen pulled away from him, Jude grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him again, and they kissed again. It was like all the stars, planets were perfectly aligned for them, and that this moment would never end. Jude was head over heels for Jen and she just made him the happiest man in the world._

Suddenly, a flying tennis ball smacked Jude across the forehead, instantly knocking him to floor.

"AHHHH" he screamed.

He then realized what he was dreaming about. Jen. He had a dream about kissing Jen!

'Jen's my best friend, I never thought about her that way before.' he thought. Was his subconscious trying to tell him something? Did Jude secretly have feelings for Jen?


	3. Help From The Expert

**_Chapter Three: Help From The Expert_**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jonesy couldn't stop laughing after Jude told him about his dream.

"You and...and Jen? Hahaha. Are your insane? "Jonesy snickered.

"Dude, I came here for some support, you know. I actually thought you could help me, you know, ask her out." Jude said with a worried look.

He knew he couldn't win Jen's affection without some help and Jonesy had plenty of experience with the ladies.

"Alright, first things first. I need you to list qualities about Jen that you like. That way, you could compliment her." Jonesy told Jude.

"Well," thought Jude out loud. "She has awesome eyes. I had never noticed before, but their just beautiful and violet purple and--"

"Yeah, I get it Jude their _awesome_," Jonesy mocked. "Next time you see her compliment her eyes. And then ask her to the Winter Formal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude. I don't know if I should do that just yet. I mean, how do I know she isn't already going with someone?" questioned Jude.

"This is _Jen_ we're talking about. Predictable, busy-body Jen. She's probably so busy planning the dance that she hasn't even thought about who she's taking." Jonesy explained.

"Ohhhh."

"Therefore, when you ask her out she'll be so happy and surprised that someone thought about her feelings and junk, that she'll have no choice but to say yes."

"You're right, dude. I'm gonna go ask her _right _now."

"That's the spirit! Go get her!" Jonesy said as he pushed Jude playfully out of _Copy This _and towards The Lemon to talk to Jen.

"Hey. What's up."said Wyatt as he walked up to Jonesy's counter drinking a cup of coffee as usual.

"Jude's about to ask Jen out because of some weird dream he had about her. Nothing R rated, but somehow he thinks he's in love with her now."

"Wow," Wyatt said completely shocked. "didn't see that one coming."

Each step toward The Lemon that Jude took made him more and more anxious...and sweaty. Never until today had he ever been more afraid to talk to Jen. Every time he thought about her amazing smile, or witty sense of humor, or her eyes, goodness those eyes, his heart felt like it would explode and fall out of his chest. Every few minutes he thought about turning back but he knew he would regret it if he did. It was either now or never.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Caitlin, I'm almost done okay. So could you_ please_ keep still?" Jen pleaded. It made her extremely nervous and shaky hearing Caitlin screaming all day.

"Alright Jen, you sound like my mother." Caitlin complained and tried her best to stand still until she saw Jude coming in their direction.

"Jude! Owww---hi." Caitlin said waving until she was pricked.

"Hey guys. Um...I kinda need to talk to you, Jen." Jude said weakly. He was already getting nervous.

"Oh, sure. One second, Jude." Jen said. After one more agonizing scream from Caitlin Jen was finally finished.

Jude took Jen's right shoulder and led her away from Caitlin as Nikki left for work.

"So. What did you want to talk about?' Jen asked obviously completely unaware of Jude's budding crush on her. This was going to make the conversation _that _much harder.

"Uh Jen...," Jude started but got completely distracted somehow.

'Darn those amazing violet purple eyes. I feel like I could climb into them and wrap myself up in them like a warming blanket. Or I could jump head first into one...and bathe in the cleansing purple liquid and it would smell heavenly and light just like Jen's favorite fragrance. Sweet Pea.' Jude was daydreaming.

Jude had such a weird look on his face that Jen thought he was going to pass out or something.

"Jude........... Jude!!!" she screamed and he instantly snapped out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jude then found his window.

"I'll only be okay if you and your beautiful eyes go with me to the Winter Formal Friday night." Jude flirtatiously said. When she didn't answer right away he got a little worried.

"I mean only if you want to. Cause I've noticed that you've been really busy organizing and I didn't know if you had time to find a date so--."

"Of course I'll go with you, Jude. How sweet of you to ask." she cheerfully said.

Jen gave him a really big hug and ran off to work.

'That wasn't so bad,' Jude thought. 'I didn't have a heart attack or burst into flames so it went better than I thought.' He then skated off to tell Wyatt and Jonesy.


	4. Whatever Will Be, Will Be

Chapter 4: Whatever Will Be, Will Be

Nikki looked around the decorative store and cringed. It was covered in pink, frilly things. Practically every mannequinn has blond hair and was a size two and were almost as bad as the people who worked there. Those airheaded girls were the Clones times a thousand! She really wanted Jen to look nice at the dance she had worked so hard to plan but did they really need to come to _this _store.

"This one's cute! Go try it on...um for fun!" Jen said picking it up and handing it to Nikki.

"Oh my God, it's _pink_!" Nikki replied in disgust. It was one thing to drag her into Totally Cute: Prom and Evening Gowns, colloquially known as 'The Pink Store', but to have the audacity to hand her a _pink_ dress. Now that was going excessively far.

"Look, Jen. I only agreed to come with you to this ridiculously Hollywood-cliché prison so that you could look nice for Jude. Stop trying to convince me to go to the stupid dance by picking out dresses for me. Especially not pink! Are you deranged?"

Jen really thought Nikki would have fun at the dance with "just the girls" after she found out that Jonesy was going with Bridgette the busty blonde. But Nikki was trying everything in her power to convince Jen that she was okay. She would have a much better time at home playing X-box and eating pizza.

"Sorry, Nikki," she apologized. "I wasn't really thinking. How about this purple one?" She said it very dreamy-like, as she wasn't paying much attention to Nikki's attitude. She was so excited to have a date for once, even if it _was_ her best friend. When Jude asked her out today, he was _sooo_ nervous. She could tell that he obviously was developing a crush. Instead of freaking out about what crazy turns their friendship would take, Jen just decided to relax and enjoy the ride. If they ended up together then that's great. If not, then they would keep on being the best of friends. Look at Nikki and Jonesy, their relationship didn't work out but their still close. Sure, they argue at times, like any friends but neither of them would betray the other. Yep. For once in her life, Jennifer Masterson was going to live by 'Que será, será.' Whatever, will be, will be.

"I _don't_ want a dress Jen, haven't you been listening to me!" Nikki was furious and ready to walk out.

"Sure, I'll just put that on layaway incase you change your mind." Jen said walking up to counter.

Sure 'Que será, será' would be her new perspective but that didn't mean she was done butting into her friends lives just yet!


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

**Author's Note: Hi everybody!! I know its been awhile. The new semester started and my teachers are merciless! Lol. Here's chapter Five. Enjoy and Review!**

Caitlin had been in the mirror fixing her hair for the past three hours. She had already tried several different hairstyles and none of them worked. She felt flustered at the fact that she couldn't do _anything_ with her short, wispy blond hair. Caitlin was about to go out on a date with, Chad: a really nice guy she met at the grocery store. She hoped that he would be her date to the Winter Formal, which was now three days away. As she finally settled with her usual style, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Caitlin, what's up?" It was Nikki.

"I'm actually in the middle of getting ready for a date, so…" Caitlin trailed off.

"Oh, um, that's fine. But when you get back I need your help with something," Nikki confessed. "and, yes _it is_ about a guy." she cut Caitlin off before she could ask.

"Well, okay, then. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, good luck on your date. Bye." Nikki hung up.

Caitlin squealed in ecstasy. Perhaps, she and Jonesy are getting back together! She had always enjoyed seeing them as a couple. They were just too cute! It made Caitlin kind of sad when they broke up, but she still had to support her friends no matter what they decided. She certainly wasn't going to butt into their lives, like a _certain_ someone she knew, unless someone asked her to. And Nikki did, which was an _extreme _rarity. She vowed that she would not let Nikki down and that she would only push her in the direction that she was already heading for. Caitlin then returned to her make-up.

_______________________________

"Alright, Jude. You just got past one of the hardest parts of dating: asking a girl out. And now that you're past that, its basically smooth saline, right?" Jonesy quizzically asked Jude.

"Yea, I guess." Jude said hopefully.

"Wrong," Jonesy, very loudly, screamed in Jude's ear. "This is just the beginning of the battle, my friend."

"What battle?" Jude didn't understand half as much about girls as Jonesy did.

" The battle to find the answer to the age old question: What do women want? Sure Jen said yes, which means she likes you, but in order for her to _keep _liking you, you have to try not to screw it up." Jonesy explained.

"How am I going to do that?"

"First, you get a haircut. Next, me and Wyatt quiz you on what to talk about with girls. And finally, we'll help you pick a suit to wear to the dance."

"Great, dude. When do we start?" Jude was now super-excited.

Tomorrow at Wyatt's house, so that Jen won't be suspicious."

"Thanks, dude! You're the best." Jude said as he skated away on his skateboard.

Even though he was excited to get help from an expert, Jonesy's words still pierced Jude's brain like an ice pick.

_"In order for her to keep liking you, you have to try not to screw it up."_

Jude sighed, hoping that he could win Jen's undying affection with help from Jonesy and Wyatt.


	6. A Champagne Glass Full of Brandy

**Chapter 6: A Champagne Glass Full of Brandy**

Nikki sat at her vanity mirror, contemplating her next move. She had officially decided, to Jen's excitement, to go to the dance. She would have been too unstable to stay at home alone. Her daunting thoughts swirled around her head like a champagne glass full of Brandy. She knew that Jonesy wanted her back: he had been dropping hints for quite a while. Every time he did so, Nikki would awkwardly change the subject. She wasn't sure if _she_ truly wanted him back. He had been a great boyfriend, up until they broke up due to his constant flirting with other girls, cleverly masked as 'maturity issues.' She never let the gang know this was the_ real _reason they split because she didn't want them bagging on Jonesy for something he didn't even know Nikki was aware of.

That was Nikki's other secret. She was afraid that 'once a cheater, always a cheater' was true and she didn't want to get hurt again so she tried to avoid those uncomfortable social situations that would involve them being alone together to steer clear of the inevitable 'get back together' question. But, obviously, she was not able to mosey out of all of them. She couldn't keep this up forever, which was why she needed Caitlin's help. She would try to get Jonesy to fall for Bridgette at the dance in order to keep him away from her. Just the thought of that busty airhead disgusted Nikki beyond reason. Unfortunately, this was the only idea she could come up with to get Jonesy off her back that didn't involve breaking his heart. And she knew that she needed Caitlin to play spy with her at dance to keep Bridgette and Jonesy together. She definitely would _not_ ask Jen; Jen needed her space so she could get to know Jude and she did not need extra stress. If Jen became wise to this plan, Nikki was sure that she would not take advantage of alone time with Jude and would completely ruin her chances with him. So the first thing Nikki would do is swear Caitlin to secrecy which she knew would not be an easy task for Caitlin. Nikki went over the idea in her head once again, racking her brain for any better ones. She couldn't come up with any so she silently prayed that Caitlin would be able to keep her mouth shut.

"No, way," Chad said with his eyes bright. "You like that movie, too!"

"Yea, it's so hilarious! I haven't been to the movies in a while, though. Maybe we could go see the sequel together."

" That sounds great. Caitlin, I really like you. I think we should definitely go out again sometime soon."

"There's a dance at my school on Friday. It's kinda formal, though." Caitlin didn't know if it was his style.

"No problem. Just tell me what time and what color you want me to where." Chad was _already_ wonderful.

"Seven o clock and baby blue." Caitlin was relieved that he wanted to go.

She walked up to her door, holding Chad's hand.

"Well, this is my house, so bye."

"Bye he said, and gave her a hug.

As he walked away, Caitlin silently screeched. He was so perfect! There was no way she was going to mess up this relationship. As she walked in the house her phone rang.

"It's me," said Nikki. "Can you keep a secret?"


	7. I Do, But I Don't

**Author's Note: Hi guys!! May I introduce Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: I Do, But I Don't**

"I did really like him at the time until I found out about his flirting, I swear!" Nikki pleaded with Caitlin.

"And are you absolutely sure that you weren't misinterpreting what you saw?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm positive," Nikki confirmed. "That's why I need your help because I _cannot _do this on my own. I get so uncomfortable when he mentions getting back together. It's like he doesn't know what he did." Nikki voice shook as she said this.

"Have you tried telling him what he did?" Caitlin wanted to make sure this was the only option left.

"I can't," she exclaimed. "You know how guys are. It would hurt him if he knew _that _was the reason we broke up. It could even affect our friendship."

"Are you sure you don't still have feelings for him?"

"Yea, I do....Well I did. I don't know!" Nikki put her head into her pillow.

"Well, I'm sure its just guilt. We need to use Bridgette as a distraction. Jonesy will be so in love with her he'll forget about you and vice versa."

"How are we going to implement this plan?" Nikki said pulling her head from under her pillow and raising an eyebrow.

"First, we have to make sure they go together and without any of us around. That way, they have a chance to talk. Then, at the dance, you, me, and Wyatt--"

"Why him?"

"I _know _him. He can really help us out and I promise he won't tell anyone. As I was saying, you, me, and Wyatt all stand on opposite sides of the gym, leaving Jonesy and Bridgette in a centrally located area. We make absolutely sure that they are together the whole time! If she looks thirsty, I'll go get them some punch. If she has to go to the washroom, you go with her and if she mentions Jonesy, talk him up, you know. Make him seem like the coolest guy in the world."

"I see."

"And at the end of the night, I'll tell Wyatt to pull some strings and start playing slow songs. I promise me that by the end of the night, he'll be hooked."

"I'm pleasantly surprised, Cait," Nikki said, astonished. " How did you get to be so devious?"

"I guess you started rubbing off on me!" Caitlin said jokingly.

"Caitlin, thanks again for the help. I don't know if I could've done it without you."

"Don't mention it. I mean, what are friends for, right?" Caitlin looked at her cell phone and gasped as she ran for the front door. She had to get home before her curfew or she would be in big trouble. Nikki waved goodbye to her and sat down on her bed. She really hoped this would work. Otherwise she there would be no way around the truth. She deeply cared about Jonesy, after all he was her best friend. But she wanted him to move on with his life as she wanted to move on with hers.


	8. Won't You Just Stay?

**Author's Note: Finally, The Dance! I strung it out as long as I felt necessary. This Chapter is a lot longer since this is what you guys wanted. Enjoy & pretty please, review!**

**Chapter 8: Won't You Just Stay?**

Jen tried not to trip in her new heels as she walked to The Lemon. The guys had not arrived yet, so she had just enough time for last minute preparation with the girls. She sat down at her usual chair and pulled out her compact mirror to reapply her makeup.

"You won't be needing _this_ tonight." said Caitlin as she snatched the mirror out of Jen's hand.

"Yea. You have way more important things to focus on." Nikki explained as she walked up looking absolutely stunning.

"Are you sure I have on enough blush? I look so pale." A completely freaked out and nervous Jen said, reaching for her mirror.

"What ever happened to _Que sera, sera_?" Nikki teased.

"That doesn't apply when it comes to what I look like." Jen resorted to pinching her cheeks.

Nikki pulled up a chair next to Jen and grabbed her face.

"Get a grip, Jen," she said forcefully. "This is _Jude,_ remember? The guy who killed his goldfish by feeding it popcorn. He won't notice how pale you look, I promise."

A tiny smile crept up on Jen's face.

"And for what it's worth," Caitlin chimed in. " You look _totally_ hot tonight, Jen. I'm not just saying that. Don't be so nervous."

"Thanks for the compliment, Cait. I _do _look great, after all. We all do!"

The three shared a little sisterly gossip about what they thought would happen at the dance, Nikki and Caitlin being very careful not to spill their secret. When the guys walked up, Jen immediately got butterflies. But who could blame her? Jude was a stud! He had gotten a haircut he was wearing a very nice tuxedo and cummerbund with a lime green dress shirt to complement Jen's pastel green halter dress. He carried a white corsage in a plastic case. 'How sweet,' Jen contemplated. 'Who put him up to this, I wonder?'

"Now that everybody's here, and looking sexy," Jonesy said, staring at Nikki. She returned his look by sticking out her tongue. "We can discuss driving arrangements."

"What do you mean, everybody's here," Caitlin exclaimed, worried. "Where's Bridgette?"

"Oh, she'll meet us there," explained Jonesy "Now as I was saying, we have driving arrangements. Me, Nikki, and Wyatt are taking Jen's car. And Caitlin is riding with Chad. Which leaves Jen and Jude in Jude's car."

In Jen's mind she felt as though she'd hit the floor. How was she going to ride in a car with Jude, alone? What would they talk about?

"Sports!" Jen accidentally yelled out loud. She had thought of the one thing she and Jude had in common. Possibly the one thing that could bond them together.

"Alright, Jen. If you're done with your weird outbursts we better get going." Jonesy and Wyatt walked toward the exit, leaving Caitlin, Nikki and Jude.

"Just remember," Nikki offered Jen some last-minute advice. " you have known this guy forever! Don't freak out too much. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Nikki and Caitlin then gave Jen a thumbs up and both headed towards the exit, leaving an increasingly calm Jen alone with Jude.

"So...," Jude trailed off. "I got you a corsage. I hope it isn't too fancy or anything. Wyatt and Jonesy said--". Jude was about to open his big mouth about the help he got. That was a _big_ no-no on the list of stuff he wasn't allowed to do on the date.

"What did they say?" Jen just wanted to continue the conversation.

"Nothing. They just helped me pick it out is all." He took Jen by the hand and walked to the parking lot to Jude's 1995 Acura. He chivalrously opened the door for her and actually _helped_ her into the car! 'Wow,' thought Jen. 'The old Jude never opens doors. Not even for his mom.' The first ten minutes of the drive were in complete silence. Jen looked around Jude's car in astonishment. Where were all the fast food bags? Where were Jude's dirty gym clothes? Where was his skateboard? Everything that was essentially Jude was not with him tonight. Perhaps he wanted Jen to see a different side of him. The side that was gentlemen.

"You look really pretty tonight, Jen." Jude broke the silence. His voice in the quiet car seemed to be deafening.

"Oh, thanks," she said nearly blushing. "You clean up pretty well, yourself." Then there was silence again. How could it be so hard to talk to your best friend?

'Come on, Jen. Get a grip. Do you really want to be remembered as 'good ol' safe, reliable, _boring _Jen? I didn't think so. Now take a deep breath and let the words come to you. Don't let anything come between you and happiness tonight, Jen. Don't worry about saying the wrong thing or looking like an idiot. He's still Jude, remember? Now take a deep breath and _say something, stupid!'_

"Jude?" she finally spoke.

"Yea?"

"Why'd you ask me out, anyway?" There. It was officially on the table. She had assumed it was actually because he wanted her to have a date for the dance she planned but now she was sure he liked her and she wanted to see if he would admit it. Jude started sweating. He didn't know what she would think about his answer so he decided to test her.

"Jen, we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"And we can tell each other anything and still be cool?"

"Yea."

"Okay, then," he took a deep breath. "I asked you out because... I had a really nice, totally G-rated dream that we were together. And it got me thinking. Why haven't I thought about asking out Jen. She's like one of the nicest people I know."

"Aw, that's sweet," Jen assured Jude. "You know, sometimes I have weird dreams, too. Once, I dreamt that I walked into the SAT Testing Site completely naked and everyone was laughing at me!"

"Oh my God, I had the same dream!" Jude inquired.

"Really?"

"Yea, only...it wasn't a dream at all. Then, I got kicked out of school for the day."

The couple enjoyed a long and satisfying laugh that would attempt to be ended only to start up again when the couple met eyes.

When Jen finally caught her breath, she realized that Jude's hand was on her knee, but she just took a deep breath and savored the moment, silently counting the seconds until he would notice.

'I like the old Jude just fine.' Jen thought to herself.

__________________________________________

In Jen's car, Jonesy drove with Nikki in the passenger seat and Wyatt in the back. They hadn't thought to bring any of their own music and were forced to listen to Jen's Dawgtoy CD, much to Jonesy and Wyatt's dismay. Nikki suggested that they could talk to pass the time, but Jonesy was too nervous to talk. He was so fearful of what h would happen with Bridgette at the dance. He had become hopeful when he saw that Nikki decided to come, but his spirits were crushed when Jen informed him that Nikki was only coming because she had begged her to and that she would be as far away from Jonesy and his date as possible. Jonesy knew it would be difficult and, no matter how annoying Bridgette could be at times, he would have to force himself to like her and forget about Nikki. This seemed to be the best solution for all involved. If Nikki was ready to move on then he would have to at least try to stop holding her back and move on as well. But little did our protagonists know that things would not go as smoothly as they had predicted.


	9. Won't You Just Stay? Part Two

**Author's Note: Hope I didn't fool you! I said Chapter 8 was The Dance and technically I didn't lie. It was the events that lead up to the dance. Anyways, this, Chapter 9, is a continuation of said event and, yes, it is The Dance. No more confusion. Enjoy! And review!**

**Chapter 9: Won't You Just Stay? Part Two**

As soon as Jen's car pulled into the school parking lot, Jonesy jumped out as quickly as he could and ran inside to find Bridgette. He had been thinking the whole car ride and he settled on his decision to be with her. Nikki got out of the car and immediately started looking for Caitlin. Wyatt went inside and went to the DJ Booth with a list of songs he had devised for the occasion on the way there.

It was still kind of early, so everyone was just standing around chatting when the gang arrived.

Nikki looked worried when she didn't see Caitlin right away.

"Please, don't be late," she whispered to herself while she stood in a corner far away from Jonesy, who was lifting Bridgette off the ground and hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in months. This didn't phase Nikki one bit, no matter how long she scowled at them. Okay, so maybe it bugged her a little. She turned toward the door to get away from the horrific scene just as Caitlin and Chad came in: Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"Hi, Chad," Nikki said to be polite.

"Hi, it's Nikki, isn't it?"

"Enough small talk. Chad, Nikki and I need to use the washroom. I'll be back in a minute. Go stand over in that corner," she pointed. "and wait for me, okay?"

Before Chad could agree, Caitlin grabbed Nikki by her wrist and ran to the washroom.

"Okay, I've already picked out my designated corner. You should take the back of the gym on the right near the snack table. Wyatt already gave the DJ a CD full of sappy love songs to play." Caitlin said, fixing her hair in the washroom mirror.

"If Bridgette tries to leave Jonesy for a minute, I ask her to come in here with me." Nikki remembered.

"Right, and if she wants food or punch, I bring it to her."

"Got your phone?"

"Yea."

"Let's go!"

Operation Bridgette and Jonesy was officially in action!

___________________________________________

Jen was super excited as she and Jude walked in, holding hands. Everything was perfect. All the decorations were in the right places and the food was on the table near the back, just as Jen had begged the administration to allow. She didn't even care if she got one dance that night because the scenery was wonderful enough.

"Jen and Jude are over near the door," Nikki 'chirped' to Caitlin on her phone.

"Yep, I have a visual. What do we do?"

"We'll just watch from a distance and let them have their space as planned." Nikki informed.

"Alright, I guess. Don't they look so cute?"

"Caitlin, who are you talking to? And why are you hiding in that corner?" Chad asked very confused.

"Oh, I was...talking to Nikki. I just wanna make sure she has a good time, considering that she doesn't have a date and all." Caitlin covered up nicely.

"Well then," Chad said smoothly. "How about we worry about us having fun?" He discreetly put his hands around Caitlin's waist.

"Um...okay." she said, dumbfounded.

"What's gotten into _you_," Bridgette flirtatiously asked as Jonesy continued with his amorous behavior toward her. "Are you trying to make someone jealous?"

"Why, of course not," Jonesy said matter-of-factly. "I only have eyes for you."

"You and your lines." she teased.

"I know. That _was _kind of corny. But it's the truth. I am going to spend the entire night trying to make sure you have the time of your life."

"Oh really," she said seductively, with her hands draped around his neck. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'll start out by asking you about your family and I'll tell you about mine. Then, I'll move on to more interesting things like hobbies. I'll tell a couple of jokes. We'll both share a quite hearty laugh. I'll show you some of my awesome dance moves which will sweep you off your feet."

"Is that so?" questioned Bridgette.

"It is. And that's not the best part. At the end of the night, when I take you home we'll reflect on this wonderful evening. I'll then walk you to your door and, with the permission of my lovely date, of course, I will perhaps..." he paused to inquire her interest.

"Perhaps?" It worked.

"...steal a kiss?" he asked in the most innocent and polite voice.

"Well, I suppose if all goes according to your very lovely plan for the night then _perhaps _your lovely date will allow you to steal this kiss."

Bridgette looked up into Jonesy's eyes and saw sincerity. Something Nikki had never seen in him.

"You're smooth, Mr. Garcia."

"Tell me something I don't know." he slyly said, raising an eyebrow.

__________________________________

Thirty minutes passed and it looked like the gym was as full as it was going to get. Wyatt, appointing himself the assistant DJ, decided to play a fast song to get everyone on the dance floor. And so it was _I Write Sins Not Tragedies _by _Panic! At The Disco._

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Jen yelled.

"Really?" questioned Jude. "I didn't really peg you as the Indie band type."

"I do try to branch out a bit. I mean, Dawgtoy can get a little dull after hearing it seven hundred and fifty times." Jen jokily said. She thought Jude was making fun of her favorite band.

"I didn't mean it that way, bra. I was only saying, you seem more like a mainstream type."

"Really, well what's your type, Jude? In music, I mean." she said awkwardly.

"A little bit of everything. That's why I don't really share my ipod. I don't really want you guys bagging on my music.

"Everybody has a guilty pleasure song. Mine is this one, and yours?" Jen was getting him to open up.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart."

"Alright. It's _Destiny's Child_ _Emotions._ Now remember, you promised." he said as Jen's eyes laughed for her.

"I'm not laughing." she said biting her lip. Jen had to stop breathing to keep it in and actually turned purple, but she didn't want to hurt Jude's feelings. So she turned her head away from him, walked a couple of steps, and let out the enormous laugh. The whole time she hated herself for her betrayal, but come on, who could imagine Jude jamming to Destiny's Child?

She quickly composed herself and marched back up to him, as if waiting to be executed.

"I'm so sorry Jude. I really didn't mean it. Don't be mad at me." Jude gave her a very cross, disapproving look that made her face turn red. But then his look softened when he realized she was actually upset. Jude thought about it for a minute and recognized that this was yet another no-no on the list if things he shouldn't do: upset his date. He figured the situation wasn't as serious as he was making it out to be. Plus, Jen looked too cute to stay mad at.

" I guess I could swallow my pride this one time and forgive you. I know you didn't mean it."

"Really?" Jen looked up, hopefully.

"Sure, I mean, it is kinda funny," he laughed out loud. "All is forgiven as long as you keep two conditions: one, don't let it happen again and two, please let's just keep this our little secret. I know the gang would never let me live it down."

"It's a deal." Jen held out her hand to shake on it. Jude accepted it and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Lighten up a bit, dude. Friends hug each other." Jude laughed, but Jen barely heard him over her shoulder as she breathed him in. He smelled _so_ good!

'Like Irish Spring or Old Spice. Perhaps both. No, that would be too overpowering.' Jen was so caught up in her reverie that Jude had to be a bit forceful in pulling her out of the embrace. Jen was taken aback by Jude's strong but gentle push, and she blushed, incredibly embarrassed that she lost her head. She hoped to brush it all off and change the subject.

_______________________________________

Nikki stood by the punch bowl and danced a little bit as to appear to be having fun but at the same time stick to her mission. Surprisingly, she actually _was_ having a pretty good time and was almost willing to thank Jen for convincing her to come. She really _didn't_need a date to enjoy the dance after all. It was much more satisfying to make fun of the awkward couples on the floor and the single people on the bleachers, relishing in the fact that she wasn't anywhere near as miserable as any of them. She even spotted a cute guy on the bleachers, brown hair, mysterious grey eyes and he wasn't moping like everyone else. Nikki decided that by the end of the night she would get a dance from him. She looked over to the front left corner of the gym and saw Caitlin and Chad laughing, appearing to be enjoying themselves. She feared that Caitlin would start having too good a time and abandon her job. So, she decided to call her. Texting would have been easier but she wanted to know that Caitlin was paying attention.

"I used to hide under my bed every night, thinking the bed bugs would get me if I got in bed." Caitlin chuckled as she told Chad one of many stories of her childhood.

"Yea, I remember one time I--." Chad was interrupted as Caitlin's chest lit up and started playing _Baby One More Time._

"Uh, are you going to get that?" he asked, puzzled. Caitlin's face reddened as she walked further into the corner to answer it. That dress was way too elegant to have pockets and she wasn't about to bring her purse and carry it around all night.

"This better be important." she answered hotly, knowing that it was Nikki.

"I wanted to make sure that you were still doing your job."

"I am"

"Oh, really. Did you happen to notice that Jonesy is walking away, as we speak and headed toward the snack table where I am standing?"

"No--"

"Go do your job!." she said angrily and hung up so that Jonesy wouldn't notice she was talking to someone.

"Hey, Nikki. How's it going over here at the snack table?" Jonesy asked.

"Everything's going fine. I'm actually having a good time. You know, that couple over there is..." Nikki went on to describe a hilarious event that occured with a couple she was watching on the floor. This would give Caitlin enough time to head over to the table, get some punch, and drag Jonesy back to Bridgette before she stood alone too long. But it didn't quite go as planned.

"...and ripped his pants." Nikki ended her story and laughed cheerfully as Caitlin ran over to the table.

"That's hilarious, Nikki," Jonesy yelled out. "God, I wish I saw that!"

"Here you are, Jonesy." Caitlin said, offering a cup of punch, but he refused.

"I'm not really thirsty right now. I just came over to see how Nikki was doing. And even if I was, I can get it myself. You're not at work ,Cait."

"I know, but I was just...thinking about...Bridgette! She looks thirsty and you don't want to keep her waiting too long so I was planning to bring you and Bridgette drinks so you could use your time getting to know each other." Caitlin basically pulled out of thin air.

"I know what this is about," Jonesy inquired. Caitlin and Nikki exchanged confused glances.

"You guys actually _like _Bridgette. I really hoped you would. And you wanna make sure we have a good first date. That's really sweet of you, Caitlin and Nikki. Don't worry, I'll go along with it. You really have nothing to worry about, everything's going great so far."

"Exactly," Nikki added. "And we want it to _stay _that way. Now, go!" Nikki playfully pushed Jonesy in the direction of Bridgette and he went on his way. Nikki's emotions then sunk in and her heart felt like it exploded. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing anymore.

"Whew, that was close." Caitlin exclaimed, wiping her forehead. Nikki was completely bewildered and did not realize that Caitlin had said anything.

"Did he say, _first date_?" Nikki asked with her eyes wide open, she was practically catatonic.

"That means the plan is working!" Caitlin shrieked. Then she turned and noticed Nikki's face and tried to comfort her.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I mean, why wouldn't I be. This is what I wanted and this is what I got. I'm relieved, actually." Nikki said this in a monotone voice, still staring at the couple with wide eyes. Caitlin put her hands on Nikki's shoulders and talked softly in her ear.

"Look, no one said this would be easy, but this is how it has to be. Don't be foolish and let those old feelings control, okay? You deserve so much better. Now I'm going up on the bleachers and talking to that cute brown-haired, grey-eyed guy to see if I can get you a dance, so cheer up." Nikki snapped out of her trance and looked at Caitlin.

"You didn't think I was paying attention, did you?" With that, Caitlin walked up the bleachers and Nikki took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She looked out into the crowd of couples dancing and smiled lightly, even though she felt like screaming.

Suddenly, the handsome guy walked up to her just as _Why Don't We Fall In Love_ by _Amerie_ came on.

_So many days I've thought of you  
It's about time you knew the truth  
Got to act quickly, you and I  
To fall in love, so many reasons why..._

Nikki allowed herself to relax with this very charming guy. He was a pretty decent dancer. Not great, but decent. He made sure his hands were at a respectable place on Nikki's waist, and he cleverly danced with her near the DJ Booth so that he would have to whisper in her ear when he asked her a question.

"So, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this dance?" he asked politely.

"Nikki. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Jonathan. But call me John."

"Alright, John. Any reason you're here without a date?" she asked slyly.

" I could ask you the same question, but if you must know, I thought I would have better luck meeting someone at the dance. And here I am with such a beautiful girl." He was even better at flirting than Jonesy.

"You're pretty good at flattery, but is there anything beyond those mysterious, grey eyes?" Nikki flirted back.

"Sure I play rugby, I snowboard and skateboard, I like Jane Austen books, believe it or not, I write poetry, and my lifelong dream is to backpack across Europe."

"Wow, lover-boy, I am utterly speechless. You _seem _perfect. But, what's the catch? Crazy ex-girlfriend, drug dealer, or gay?" Her experience with Jonesy taught her to be more suspicious of the mysterious types.

"None of the above. Now it's my turn to ask the questions," he said as he slowly lowered his hands from Nikki's waist to very close to her butt.

"Age, occupation, and zodiac sign."

"Sixteen, _Khaki Barn_ at The Galleria, much to my dismay, and I'm a Gemini. You?"

"Seventeen, _Copy This_ at Galleria, and an Aries which, if I'm not mistaken, is the best match for a Gemini." Nikki laughed as he reminded her so of herself.

"Oh, you are good." she teased.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, baby." he joked.

He was a lot of fun, almost enough to distract her, but really awesome guy or not, she had a job to do. Nikki peered over her shoulder at Jonesy and Bridgette, with Johnathan's hands around her waist, and Jonesy didn't even look up. She refused to go into that state of shock again. Instead, she sighed a true sigh of relief and looked over at Caitlin who was facing her with her head on Chad's shoulder. Caitlin gave Nikki a thumbs-up and she returned it, mouthing the words 'Thank You' before she rested her head on John's shoulder.

The first song ended and the next one began, a definite slow song: _When You Love_ by _Sinead O' Connor._

_Close your eyes, leave the world behind.  
Find a place, deep inside.  
Where you imagine, that love never dies.  
In the night, when you reach for me.  
In your heart, hear my sigh.  
Now and forever, will - you remember?  
When you love, you're not alone.  
The one you love, is there besides you.  
Never lost, or on your own.  
A gentle hand, is there to guide you..._

Jude and Jen were dancing, finally. Jude was standing about three inches away from Jen and holding her waist very uneasily. He was starting to get a little sweaty and his heart was beating rapidly. He was having a great time with Jen and he wanted to kiss her. He just wanted to wait for the right moment. 'Damn, those love songs,' he thought to himself.

'They're all designed to make me feel awkward. Just relax, dude. Wait for the right moment. Now? No...she's not looking at you. How about now? No, she rubbing her eyelash. Damn it, the song's over now!' Jude was now very flustered and looked the part. Jen thought she was doing something wrong and got nervous.

Jude let go of her waist and sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked out of concern.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna get us some punch." he then walked to the punch table, then to the DJ Booth where Wyatt was.

"Dude, how's it going?" Wyatt asked, eager to get some form of contact with one of his friends.

"It's going great. And... I think I wanna kiss her, but the timing is never right. As soon as I work up the nerve, the song's over. Could you maybe play longer songs?"

Wyatt light-heartedly laughed at nervous Jude. He had the same problem when he first tried to kiss Serena back when they were dating.

"Jude, it's not about how long the song is. It's about how you feel. The moment will come, just let it happen. But be careful about your positioning so that you don't bump foreheads like I did.

"Thanks, dude. I'll try to remember that."

As Jude walked away, Wyatt then decided to play a couple fast songs and then one last slow one before the conclusion of the dance. Since his superior left to go to the bathroom and ended up on the dance floor, Wyatt was now the official DJ, much to his joy.

"Alright, everybody. We're about to play a fast one to get you guys excited and then cool you off with a little Jodeci."

Caitlin was having fun as she wiggled her hips on Chad, when she just so happened to look over at Bridgette and Jonesy dancing crazily to Beyonce's _Get Me Bodied, _when Bridgette abruptly stopped dancing and ran to get her phone out of her purse that was on the bleachers. She flipped in open and appeared to be reading a text message. Jonesy said something to her, Caitlin couldn't hear it over the music, though. Bridgette ran back to Jonesy and replied in a very excited tone and started to leave, but Jonesy grabbed her wrist and said something like, 'Don't leave yet.' Bridgette then kissed his forehead and broke free of his grip, running toward the exit. Caitlin looked over at Nikki, who was already halfway across the gym to Jonesy, before she left and ran to the exit to see if Bridgette had left yet. When she realized that Bridgette was not outside, she joined Nikki.

"What was that about?" they asked simultaneously.

"She saw her phone light up from across the gym. She got a text message. It was from her dad... Her mom's in labor and Bridge promised that she'd be there to see her little brother born." Jonesy explained.

"How sweet." Caitlin chimed.

"Yea, it sounds great except for the fact that I am now without a date. And it's almost the final dance." Jonesy sighed, disappointed and Nikki fell gracefully into the best friend role and tried cheer him up.

"Wait right here." she commanded as she ran over to John and explained the situation then ran back.

"So?" Jonesy asked. Caitlin had since returned to her date and they sat on the bleachers waiting for the last song to play.

"Considering the unusual circumstances, I am offering to leave my date, alone in order to save the last dance for _you_." she generously said. For once in her life, there was no sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks, Nikki. I owe you one."

"It's okay, I'm sure you would've done the same for me, right?" Nikki judged by his look that he would have.

Just then, the song started playing. _Jodeci'_s _Stay._

_Don't talk, just listen...  
First of all, I have to be honest with you baby  
I lied when I told you I never wanted to see you again..._

_Sorry I left you  
Left you cryin  
But since you've been gone  
I've been all alone  
Cause all of my tears  
You know they left me drowning  
Please baby I'm beggin  
For you to stay at home_

Nikki and Jonesy almost looked as awkward as Jude and Jen when they first started dancing, as if they had forgotten how to. Nikki was a ball of nerves. She tried to look as miserable as she could to keep John from getting jealous. He hadn't gone and sat down as she hoped he would. He stood over in the corner watching them like an angry hawk watches its prey.

'He must really be into me,' Nikki thought. 'And here I thought he asked for my number just to be polite.'

This was the first time Jonesy had really looked at Nikki tonight. Sure he saw her earlier at the snack table but he never really _looked._She was truly a sight to see. She donned a strapless red ball gown with tiny white beads covering the bodice. There was a criss-cross red sash just underneath the bust and more white beads accented the waist. It all lead down to a full pleated bottom that ended just under Nikki's knees. It used to be longer, but was altered when Nikki wore it to her sister's wedding. Nikki also wore gold three inch open-toed heels with a pearl-strung strap across the toes. Her small and simple gold earrings added a fancy but not tawdry enhancement to her look. she only wore red lip stain which, although, made the rest of her face look paler, allowed her to stand out among the other girls who, in Nikki's opinion, looked like clowns in fancy dresses. Jonesy tried to shove his emotions in the back of his head. He was supposed to be thinking about Bridgette. This was simply a favor, nothing more, nothing less. But, darn, it was hard for him to keep his eyes off of Nikki. That dress, those eyes filled with love. And the song wasn't helping much, either.

_Tonight  
Let's start our love again  
Tonight  
We can be more than just friends  
Don't you know  
The sun  
Is going down  
So baby won't you just stay  
Baby won't you just stay  
For a little while..._

Nikki didn't know what was coming over her. She looked up at him and saw that sincerity that she so longed to see when they were dating. Nikki felt it as well. She was safe in his arms, like he was her protector. Whenever they had danced before she would feel dirty the whole time, thinking he was trying to feel her up. But not this time. Tonight, she felt like a princess who was finally deserving of her crown. A princess who was reunited with her prince. The emotion was almost to much for her. A breathed hard and a single tear ran down her face. Jonesy lovingly stroked it away with his thumb.

'What the hell am I doing?' they both thought to themselves.

Nikki was trying so hard to keep her cool and remember not to let old feelings mess up the good thing she had. However, it wasn't working. Then the climax of the song came up and she felt completely powerless.

_Forget about yesterday, cause I want you so bad_

_Make love to me like you never have_

_My love, is coming down_

_So baby, won't you stay, for a little while...._

_Baby won't you just stay?_

That was it. She knew what he was going to do, but she felt to defenseless to stop him. He pulled his hands up to the back of her head and pulled her closer...

_________________________

Jude felt like he had finally found the right moment. He just hoped she wouldn't leave him hanging. As he looked deeply into Jen's beautiful violet eyes he leaned in and Jen suddenly yelled, "Oh my God! Jude, turn around."

Jude, expecting to see a murderer with a chainsaw, turned very slowly and saw a straight diagonal line, where no one stood, to reveal Jonesy holding Nikki's face tenderly in his hands and passionately kissing her!

"Dude, this is not cool." Jude wasn't upset about the kiss, he was pissed that they had ruined_ his_ chance to do so.

Caitlin and Chad stared at the embracing couple with mouths wide open, holding hands but not moving a muscle. Jude ran to DJ Booth and whispered to Wyatt, which turned out to be a bad idea. Wyatt, not realizing he still wore his microphone yelled out across the gym, "Jonesy and Nikki are kissing!" The whole gym, excluding Jonesy and Nikki of course, stopped dancing and turned to face the couple.

Nikki didn't want it to end. She felt every kind of pleasure there was in this kiss. She didn't hear Wyatt's embarrassing announcement. She didn't realize that the music had stopped or that the whole gym was gazing at them. The kiss lasted for about three minutes in total; only ending when Caitlin loudly cleared her throat and Jonesy pulled away from her. Nikki turned to find out that by then, everyone was gone, including John, who had long since stormed out. Nikki suddenly felt extreme embarrassment and grabbed Jen's car keys from Jonesy's pants pocket and ran out of the building until she reached Jen's car and locked herself in. She ran so fast, she didn't even notice how cold it was outside or hear her friends calling after her. Nikki wasn't sure what she would do next. She kept thinking that these were leftover feelings that she had for Jonesy. But, as it turned out, she had never loved him as much as she did right now. That kiss had been magical. Everything around her became hazy and uninteresting; the only sound she heard was their two heart beats, perfectly synchronized. Time didn't even exist anymore. When he pulled away from her she was in agony, as if someone had pulled her out of Heaven. She really knew she had it bad for him. These were new great feelings. If only they had decided to show themselves a bit sooner things would have been perfect.

'Me and my pride,' she thought to herself. 'It would have been so wonderful. Now, he'll probably just pretend it never happened. He'll tell everyone it was nothing and Bridgette won't ever know. My perfect plan to push him away worked. He may be ready, but now I'm not so sure if I am.' Nikki pondered these things to herself as the guys decided to split half and half into Chad's and Jude's cars. They figured Nikki needed space. And they were right. She wasn't ready to face anyone now. Especially Jonesy.


	10. Busted

**Chapter 10: Busted**

Nikki had been avoiding Jonesy for the past three weeks. She wanted to talk to him about what happened at the dance but never had a chance to because Jonesy never left Bridgette's side for a moment. He was always texting her or talking to her. She even pulled up her own chair at their table, always engrossing the gang in adventures in taking care of her three week old brother. Although she was virtually attached to Jonesy's hip, Bridgette wasn't bothering him at all. He started planning everything he did around her schedule in order to avoid Nikki. Just as Nikki had predicted, Jonesy was pretending the whole thing never happened. He didn't say a word to the gang about the kiss. And the gang never pressed the issue; they figured that they'd discuss it when the time came. Also, everyone at school had long forgotten about it so Bridgette never knew. It wasn't until one afternoon in the library that things went wrong.

"Go to youtube. I wanna check out this funny video." Jonesy asked his girl as he sat with his arm around her shoulder.

Bridgette pulled up youtube and saw the recently added videos. One was title 'Winter Formal Romance'. "This one sounds interesting." Bridgette said clicking on it.

Jonesy didn't pay any attention to the video at first. It was of decent quality, probably filmed with someone's camera phone. It started out showing Wyatt at the DJ Booth then panned around to other random couples dancing. But by the end of the song, Jonesy and Nikki were on camera. "Aw, that's so nice of Nikki to give you a pity dance." Bridgette exclaimed.

Jonesy stayed silent. He knew what happened at the end of the song and he prayed that the video would end before that. He tried to put his hand in front of the computer screen but Bridgette's arm blocked it. Then he heard the dreaded bridge and immediately racked his brain for a good excuse. He knew that 'she kissed me' wasn't going to cut it. When the video ended, Bridgette shoved Jonesy's arm from around her shoulder and stood up to face him.

"So nothing interesting happened at the dance, huh?" she quizzically looked at Jonesy as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Bridgette I--" was all Jonesy could manage to say before Bridgette's extraordinarily firm palm came in contact with his soft cheek. She then turned around and left in a huff, her voluptuous hips swinging back and forth ferociously as she walked.

"God, I screwed up royally on this one." Jonesy spoke out loud.

"You can say _that _again." a cheerful voice said behind him. It was Nikki.

"Please tell me you didn't see what just happened." Jonesy begged.

"I could say that, but I'd be lying. So I take it that Bridgette saw the video."

"Yea. What kind of idiot would post that? None of our friends, I hope."

"Of course not," Nikki said as she pulled up a seat next to Jonesy. "Pick any nerd with a camera phone and its narrowed down to..." Nikki pretended to count. "the whole school."

"Why aren't you upset about this?" Jonesy questioned Nikki.

"Because, unlike you, I was mature enough to tell my boyfriend about what happened _before _he saw it on youtube. That, and he kinda already knew about it. He was there."

"And he's okay with it?" Jonesy asked in disbelief.

"Of course not," Nikki reassured him. "He was ready to delete my number out of his phone when I called him and explained everything."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was going through a very emotional time in my life and I needed to be sure of my feelings. And now I'm sure."

"What are these_ feelings_?" Jonesy inquired. Nikki blushed and looked at the floor.

"Why are you here, Nikki. I know it's not because you love the library." Nikki took a deep breath and looked seriously into Jonesy's eyes.

"I'm here because...I wanted to talk to you for once without Bridgette around."

"There's no way you could've known she was going to leave."

"I was_ going_ to ask her to leave. But then I didn't have to. Back to the subject, I'm here to talk about the kiss. That night...I know I felt something between us. I felt safe and I felt secure. I never felt that way with anyone," Jonesy remained silent, but he kept his eyes on Nikki.

"I want to know if...if you feel the same way."

"God, Nikki. If this happened a few weeks ago...I'd be all over you right now." he said taking her hand in his.

"So you do feel the same way?" Nikki asked, hopefully.

"Yea, I do. I initiated it, why wouldn't I? The only problem is..." he trailed off.

"Bridgette?" Nikki finished his sentence.

"Yea, I really like her, and I don't want to hurt her."

"News flash, you already did about ten minutes ago, remember?" Nikki told Jonesy.

"Oh, I can fix that. But I can't make myself fall in love with her like I've been trying to." Jonesy sighed.

"Why not? People do it every day. It's only been three weeks. Give it some time." Nikki said casually, not understanding what Jonesy was getting at.

"No, I mean, I can't make myself fall in love with her because... I'm already in love with you." Jonesy admitted.

"Again?" Nikki asked.

"I never stopped." Jonesy then grabbed Nikki's face and kissed her just the way he had kissed her at the dance, only it was even better. After a few moments, Nikki pulled away from him and brought them back to reality.

"I'm in love with you, too. And it took me this long to realize it. What are we going to do about this situation? I have a boyfriend now."

"And I have a girlfriend. But Bridgette has been busy a lot lately. Taking care of her little brother."

"So I've heard." Nikki said, emotionless.

"That's why she spends all her free time with me. I think _we_ should start hanging out when we're not spending time with our significant others."

"You think we should _sneak around_? I don't know about this."

"Come on, Nikki. Where's that devious girl I fell in love with?" Jonesy gave Nikki the puppy-dog look that let him get away with anything he wanted and she caved.

"Alright. I suppose I'm free when Jonathan's at rugby practice." she suggested.

"When's that?"

"After school from 3 to 6. He's there now."

"I guess we could go to the park then?" Jonesy asked.

"Yea," Nikki said as she stood up. "And one more thing: the gang can't _ever _know about this, okay?"

"I promise." Jonesy said as he allowed Nikki to leave first, and followed behind her to make sure no one they knew would see them.

__________________________________________

Jude was sitting outside in his empty driveway, wearing nothing but a white tank top shirt and board shorts, with his portable DVD player in his lap. This afternoon the weather was unpredictably warm, especially for February and it was too hot for skateboarding. He was watching the Aguateen Hungerforce Movie but he thought he would have more fun with a companion.

Jen's phone started shaking on the counter at the Penalty Box. When she saw that it was Jude, she answered.

"Hello, Jude." she said in the friendliest way possible.

"Hey, Jen. What time do you get off work?"

"In like, thirty minutes, why?"

"I want you to come over and hang out with me."

"Hang out and do what?" Jen ordered. She had dealt with a lot of disgruntled customers that day and was not in the best of moods.

"You'll see when you get here. Bye." Jude hung up and went back into the house. Jen sighed and stared off into space. She knew she was really starting to like Jude. If anyone else wanted her to do something after work, especially after such a stressful day, she wouldn't have given them a chance. But something about Jude's calm demeaner relaxed Jen. She knew an afternoon with him was just what she needed.

______________________________

"Okay, Jude. What are you doing?" Jen said as she walked up to Jude sitting in the driveway. She was wearing a white tank top and her usual white skirt.

"I'm hanging out," Jude explained. "Care to join me, bra?" Jen agreed and sat in the driveway next to Jude as he put his arm around her.

"I love this movie." Jen and Jude sat comfortably laughing at the movie and expressing their opinions of how pointeless some scenes were "I have a great idea, Jen," Jude suddenly said. "We'll make our own movie."

"Really, Jude? About what?"

"About anything. About our lives. My skateboarding. Your snowboarding. We could be so rich." Jude fantasized.

"Dreams are wonderful, Jude. But let's be real. Who would want to watch us on TV?"

"We've got to be much more interesting than the Aguateens." They both laughed at the thought. Jude then looked at his watch.

"The Maple Leaf game comes on at eight."

"Who are they playing?"

"The Canadiens."

"Oh, they are dead." Jen loved the Montreal Canadiens and dared anyone to question her loyalty.

"Are you serious? You know the Maple Leafs will kick their butts."

"Would you like to place a wagger on that?" Jen said playfully.

"I'll do you one better. We'll have a thumb war. If you lose, you have to admit that the Maple Leafs are the best hockey team ever and that they will kick the Canadiens butts."

"You're on." Jen never backed down from physical challenges.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Jen and Jude said simultaneously. Jen was almost winning, her thumb pushing Jude's to the side. She then attampted to put it on top of his, when he snuck up behind her and tickled her side.

"No fair." Jen spit out through her laughter as Jude's thumb covered hers.

"I'm the winner and you're the loser. Now say it."

"Oh, alright. The Maple Leafs are the best hockey team in the whole world."

"And?" Jude teased.

"And...they'll kick the Canadien's butts for sure tonight. Alright Jude, I lost. But, what did you win."

"Well, the satisfaction of knowing my team will destroy the Canadiens, and the winner gets a special prize."

"What?" Jen asked looking into Jude's eyes.

"This." he said pulling her toward him and finally kissed her. He felt the warm sun on his back as he pulled his fingers through her hair and pushed her gently onto the warm pavement. It burned Jen's skin a little but she didn't care. She pulled him on top of her and started kissing his neck and his ears. Jude returned the favor and was about to pull off his shirt when the loud honking of a car invaded their space.

"Are you gonna let me park the car or what?" Jude's mom rolled down the window and said. Jen pushed Jude away and straightened her hair with her fingers.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lizowski." Jen said embarassed. Jude pulled himself from on top of Jen and they both walked into the bushes, Jen holding the DVD player.

"What were you guys doing?" Jude's blond-haired mom asked as she stepped out of the car and up to the door.

"Mom!" Jude pulled his hat over his eyes so that he didn't have to look at his mom. She was so embarassing sometimes.

Mrs. Lizowski noticed Jude's embarassed look and his arm around Jen and decided she shouldn't pry.

"Have fun," she finally said. "We'll talk later."

When Jude's mom left, Jen spoke again.

"I guess I better go. My mom and Mr. Garcia are expecting me home soon."

"I don't want you to go. I mean, who's gonna watch the Maple Leafs win and gloat in your face about it?"

"Jonesy, probably," Jen giggled. "I'll call you when it's over so you can gloat as much as you want to." Jen kissed Jude on the ckeek and walked away cooly. When his house was out of sght, she skipped all the way home. Three weeks she waited for him to kiss her and it finally happened. She was so happy that she didn't even mind that the Canadiens lost the game because she was thrilled to hear Jude talk about it till two in the morning.


	11. Sneak Peek: Come & Get A Slice

**Sneak Peek of Next Story: ****Come and Get a Slice**

**Author's Note: For your reading pleasure I am giving you guys a sneak peek of my next story** **_Come and Get a Slice, t_****he part two to ****_Come Taste Life _****and part of a possible trilogy if you guys like it. ; ) Here's a little background: The gang is now 28 years old. Nikki is a flight attendant, Jonesy is an international runway model, and Jude is a paralegal. Couples: JonesyXNikki, JenXJude, JudeXOc. Enjoy, and please, please, please review so I will know if I should go along with my trilogy!**

Nikki walked across the living room in her apartment and sat on the couch. Jonesy came and sat with her. He had just received a letter from the agency he worked with.

"Nikki, we need to talk about something."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Nikki joked.

"It's my job. My next gig is in Italy. They want me to be there for three months for a show."

"You can't do that. My job only has me gone for about three days at a time. They haven't asked me to go out of the country yet."

"That's because you only speak English and some Chinese."

"I speak Mandarin, by the way, but you don't speak Italian."

"I speak Spanish, its close enough." Jonesy tried to convince his wife.

"You can't be away from me for three months. How would I know you're not sleeping with some Italian super slut if I'm not around?" Even though Nikki had been with Jonesy for so long, she knew his personality wouldn't change.

"Relax, babe," he said putting his arm around her. "You know you're the only one for me." He looked into Nikki's brown eyes with seriousness.

"Okay, John Tucker. So maybe you won't fool around, but I'll miss you way too much." Nikki took Jonesy's hand and stroked it with her finger.

"Then come with me."

"Pardon."

"Transfer to an Italian airline and you can come with me."

"I still don't speak Italian." Nikki looked up at Jonesy.

"Neither do I. However, we still need the money. Especially if we're going to have kids someday." He leaned toward Nikki and kissed her cheek. She pushed him away.

"I think we should hold off on kids for a while. We've only been married two years; my parents aren't that anxious to be grandparents again."

"We owe it to Jen and Jude. We're their son's godparents. Maybe they want to be godparents too."

"When you come back from Italy, we'll talk about kids." Nikki said standing to go into the kitchen.

"When are you leaving?" she called from the refrigerator.

"In three days. Are you that anxious to get rid of me?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and eased up behind her and kissed her neck.

"You know, if we had kids right now, we'd be just as boring as Jude and Jen. Even though they love him, there's probably a lot of stuff they can't do because David is always around."

"Like what?" Jonesy said continuing to caress Nikki's supple neck.

"I don't know. Naked breakfast?" Nikki thought up some ridiculous activity. Jonesy stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that we're here talking about stuff that Jen and Jude don't do and we haven't done it?"

"I wasn't serious about-"

"But I am. You mentioned it and now I am. Let's have naked breakfast tomorrow."

"Jonesy I just made that up. I don't even know how it works."

"We can practice it tonight and make our own rules." Jonesy, slyly said placing his hands on either side of Nikki's black nightshirt and slowly pulling it up.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Garcia."

Jonesy pulled her shirt up slowly, wanting to savor the moment. He saw her belly button with a dragonfly ring in it, and then her toned abdominal muscles, then her ribcage, then the bottom of her bosoms when the doorbell rang.

Nikki hurriedly pulled down her shirt and pushed Jonesy to get the door.

"This better be important if they interrupted 'Naked Midnight Snack'." Jonesy mumbled to himself as he unlocked and open the door.

His face lit up with shock as he saw his best friend and brother-in-law standing before him holding a suitcase and bundle of hangers covered by a Dillard's bag that appeared to be a suit.

"Jude, what the hell are you doing here at 12:43 in the morning?" Jonesy asked in a fearful tone, as if he already knew the answer.

Jude sighed and walked into the living room of Jonesy and Nikki's apartment.

"Jen…she kicked me out, dude." Jude said with his head hanging in shame.

"For how long?" the couple asked simultaneously.

"She said until she can figure some things out. I'm guessing about a week at the most." Nikki nudged Jonesy to say something to make Jude feel better; he gave her a quizzical look and spoke.

"What did you do?" he blurted out. Nikki elbowed him as if he was insane. Jude sighed again and looked down to the floor.

"You don't have to answer Jude. You can tell us when you're ready." Nikki comforted him.

"Okay."

"And you can stay here for as long as you need to." Jonesy added when Nikki lovingly nudged him again.

"Thanks guys. Don't worry I won't be here longer than a week. If it takes that long for Jen to take me back then I'll move into a hotel. You shouldn't have house guests unless you actually want them. I'll be in the office for most of the day. It'll be like I'm not even here."

Nikki walked down the hallway to the towel closet, pulled out a large, navy blue blanket, and threw it to Jude.

"You can sleep on the couch in front of the coffee table. The other one is…um…broken." She walked into the bedroom.

"Looks okay to me." he said to Jonesy who was still standing there.

"She means we…" Jonesy whispered in Jude's ear.

"Oh my God! I didn't want to know that." he said covering his face.

"I guess you could say Nikki is adventurous. In fact, before you came in we were about to-"

"Don't wanna know, dude! Anyway, that's part of the reason I'm in this predicament. Jen…isn't anything like Nikki in that respect."

Nikki seductively swung her hips as she walked from hers and Jonesy's bedroom into the living room in high heels and a silk bathrobe that most likely enveloped some kind of sexy lingerie.

"Jonesy, are you coming," she asked with her hand on her hip. "Or are you going to talk to Jude all night."

"Sorry, my love. I didn't know the 'meeting' had moved to a different location. Jonesy said, rushing the end of his sentence as he lifted Nikki over his shoulder. She screamed in surprise and laughed as he carried her to their love nest.

Not wanting to hear the couple laughing and moaning all night, Jude pulled the blanket over his head and tried hard to think of something else.


	12. She's The One

**Chapter 11: She's The One**

**Author's Note: This chapter contains a lot of text messaging abbreviations. Hope you can manage to read it. G.O.S. means girlfriend over shoulder, for clarity. Read and Review already! Seriously, do it! Thanks to _can't think _and _Mr. Average _for reviewing all of my chapters!**

The gang sat at their table absolutely hysterical over a joke Jude told when Jonesy's phone vibrated. It was a text from Bridgette.

_I have a surprise 4 u. Meet me tha fountain._

_$Bridgette$_

_Who ttly overreacted & is sorry :-(_

Jonesy snuck away from the table & met Bridgette holding a teddy bear & standing near the fountain. She handed the large, light-brown bear to Jonesy. "Who's this?" he asked.

"It's the Apology Bear. I'm sorry I hit you yesterday. Nikki called me and explained everything. She didn't mean for things to get weird. She doesn't have feelings for you anymore. And even has a new boyfriend now."

"So I've heard." Jonesy said.

"I promise that will _never _happen again. Now how about a movie?" Bridgette looked at Jonesy with pity-filled eyes.

Jonesy put his arm around Bridgette's waist & walked off with her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The passionate embrace that Jen & Jude shared in the driveway a few days ago still lingered in Jen's mind. She had never felt something so pure and so dirty at the same time. It was a sinful pleasure to Jen and she craved more even if she had to cross the line to get it. The couple was really starting to annoy their friends at the table. Jude held Jen's hand and played with her fingers. She giggled then playfully kicked him from under the table. The couple stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Can you guys calm down already?" Wyatt said when Jen accidently kicked him instead of Jude. "You guys are almost as bad as Jonesy and--" Caitlin stopped dead. The whole table was silent then stared at Nikki quizzically. They all knew how Nikki felt about Bridgette so no one would dare mention her when Jonesy wasn't around.

"What," Nikki demanded. "Oh, it's okay guys. I'm over the whole 'Bridgette' thing. Jonesy can date anyone he wants. I don't care." She then returned to slurping her lemonade, but the gang continued to stare at her.

"Are you sure, Nikki? What about the 'incident' at the dance?" Jen usually wouldn't bring up things they swore to never talk about unless otherwise mentioned, but she was honestly worried about Bridgette's safety.

"I'm over it! I'm over _him_. Completely. I've actually _talked _to Bridgette. She's really nice." The gang was overcome with disbelief. Nikki laughed at them and shook her head as she opened her phone to text Jonesy. His phone was virtually inaudible over the loud crashing scene in the movie. He flipped it open:

_Cn u hng out l8r? Or is da gf bein clingy? Txt me bck. P.S. Ur welcome! ;-)_

_~Jonathan's Babe~_

Jonesy laughed silently at the message and texted back.

_Thnx. I owe u 1. Cnt hng out now G.O.S. How abt tha park 10?_

_-She's The One-_

Nikki didn't text him back. She just stared at her phone and pondered for a moment.

'Exactly which 'one' is he talking about?' she thought to herself.

______________________________________________________

Jen was getting restless in her chair and wanted to walk around. Jude did, too. Jen took him by the hand and ran full speed toward the side exit of the mall.

"Where are we going?" Jude could barely mutter as Jen dragged him behind her.

"You'll see." was her only reply until they were outside. She walked toward a small brown door in the back of the mall. Jen reached into her pocket, grabbed a silver key, and unlocked the door. The couple walked inside. The room had a large desk up against the wall, covered with papers. The corner of the room was filled with boxes of merchandise. There was a small couch in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Jude said looking around.

"It's Coach Halder's office," she explained. "He gave me a key a long time ago so that I would know when each months orders were in in case he wasn't here, but Coach is _always _here so I never really needed the key, until now."she added seductively.

"What exactly are we doing in here , Jen?" Jude was still confused.

"Anything we want."

She grabbed Jude's face and kissed him hard. She wanted to feel the magic. The happiness that she had seen and read about in so many books and movies. The couple wanders away from the group and has romantic alone time. When they return to the group they would seem closer somehow, but no one knows why but them.

_________________________________________________

"It's not like I haven't thought about it. I just don't know yet," Nikki answered Jonesy's prying and random question about her future.

"I think I'd like to have a well paying career and a husband before I have any kids."

"I definitely want a boy. You know, before I get old and can't play football with him." Jonesy playfully pushed Nikki's swing away from his own when she gave him a strange look. The street lights gave a paucity of illumination to the park. The only noise besides the couple's voices was the sound of the crickets in the trees. Nikki layed her head on Jonesy's chest and listened to his heart beat. A lot slower and louder than hers. He stroked her head and rocked them back and forth with his leg. He was at peace with everything in his life. He then got a really ridiculous idea.

"Nikki," he said still stroking her hair. "You love me don't you?"

"Yea, you know I do." she answered. Jonesy then removed her head from his chest and looked at Nikki face-to-face.

"Nikki..." he was starting to change his mind but held his breath and continued. "Nikki Wong, how would you like to become Mrs. Garcia?"

"Yea, right. I know you said you wanted kids, but you're not as old as you might feel right now." Nikki laughed so hard she started turning red. She then turned to see Jonesy's dismal expression. She stopped laughing.

"Oh my God! You were serious?" she said solemnly. Jonesy didn't say anything for a while.

"Is that how you think of me, Nikki? As a big joke?" he was fuming now.

"Of course, not! I just think its incredibly strange for you to ask your sixteen-year-old _ex_-girlfriend to marry you."

"Are we exes, Nikki?" Jonesy wondered for a moment.

"Well, technically. We _were _dating. Now we're not. But right now we're on a date. And there's still Bridgette and Jonathan."

"Yea," Jonesy said apathetically. "Bridgette is great, but she's just not--" Jonesy struggled to find the words.

"Me? Is _that _what you were going to say?"

"No, I was going to say... yea, you Nikki. That's why I said what I said. Cus, I really do love you and I don't want you to feel like the other woman. Do you?"

"Not right now. I just hope it'll stay that way. You might not really like Bridgette, but she likes you. You're all she talks about. And I know she'll do anything she can to keep you to herself. Then, what happens to me?"

"I would never let something like that happen."

"Yea, you would. Not intentionally, but those hips can make a guy do crazy things, I hear."

"Then marry me, Nikki."

"Jonesy! I thought we were past that. I cannot _marry_ you! We're not old enough even if I wanted to."

"But you want to?"

"I dunno, kinda. But you know we can't _really _get married."

"Then I'll marry us." Jonesy got down on one knee, took off his necklace and held it out to Nikki.

"Nikki Wong, will you marry me?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Nikki sarcastically said, accepting the necklace and putting it around her neck.

"Nikki, do you take, me, Jonesy Garcia to be your unlawfully wedded husband? To sneak out to the park on dates with, to have and to hold, until we get caught or can no longer tolerate each other?" Nikki giggled at the last part.

"I do. And do _you, _Jonesy _Allon_ Garcia, yes I know your middle name and you don't know mine. Do you take me, Nikki Wong, to be your unlawfully wedded wife? To sneak out and see movies and all that other stuff you said that I forgot until you _break up_ with Bridgette or we can no longer tolerate each other?"

"I do. Until you dump Jonathan."

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Toronto, I now pronounce us secretly husband and wife. Now kiss me, already." Nikki said laughing as his lips touched hers. They walked to Nikki's house, hand-in-hand, sure that no one would see them at twelve in the morning. She layed across her bed thinking about what just happened. She was sure that they would never marry _for real_but it was fun to pretend, you know. Before she fell asleep, Nikki changed her text signature from 'Jonathan's Babe.' She hated that he took her phone and changed it to that and told Jonathan she would be changing it soon, anyway. She texted Jonesy:

_Go 2 bed, big head. Gud nite. I luv u._

_P.S. Delete after reading. _

_~His #1 fan & wife~_


	13. Here Comes The Sun

**Chapter 12: Here Comes The Sun**

**Author's Note: Not much happens in this chapter. I'll make a better one later.**

Two long, boring months passed. It was April, a very cold and rainy one at that. One beautiful day seemed to promise that spring weather was on the way and the gang was going to take full advantage of it. Everyone took off work that Saturday to spend it at the amusement park. For the first time ever, everyone was paired up. Jude and Jen, Jonesy and Bridgette, Nikki and Jonathan, Caitlin and Chad, and Wyatt and Michelle, a new employee at Burger McFlipster's. And since they were all coupled off, they decided to split up and meet at the food court in three hours. Jonesy and Bridgette went to play games and get prizes. He tried making three baskets on basketball, but failed miserably. He couldn't even get _one_. Then, he tried hitting balloons with darts and he failed again. He was becoming extremely annoyed as they went to the last booth that Jonesy was willing to try. It was a booth where you had to use a water gun to spray at a plastic clown until it exploded. Whoever did it first was declared the winner. Jonesy stood beside a boy wearing a red hat. He was no older than ten.

"I've got this one." Jonesy told Bridgette as he looked over at the kid.

The boy only smiled weakly, using his energy for the game. When the bell sounded, the two pulled tightly on the triggers of the guns as the clowns got gradually bigger. Jonesy's was slightly smaller than the kid's so he pulled even harder, his fingers turning bright red as they burrowed into the water gun. The final bell sounded.

"And the winner is...the short kid in the red hat."

The kid was handed a larger than life sized purple, stuffed octopus. He stuck his tongue out at Jonesy before he walked away. Jonesy menacingly jumped at the kid, which made him run faster.

"It's okay, sweetie," Bridgette assured him. " I already have more than enough stuffed animals at home on my bed."

"Are you sure? Cus I could run that kid down if you want me to." he was still kind of upset.

"No. It's the fact that you care enough to try so hard that makes me happy." Bridgette leaned up and kissed Jonesy's lips. He sighed in his mind, but surprisingly felt much better about not getting her a prize. The couple walked hand-in-hand to the line for the roller coaster.

___________________________________________________________________

Wyatt and Michelle were getting along great. They both loved and played guitar and hated country music. They both were major coffee addicts and were songwriters as well. Michelle was basically Wyatt with long, golden brown hair. Everything she said was so profound in his ears. Even when she disliked something, Wyatt completely agreed with her reasoning and even questioned his taste for it. She was the perfect woman. Wyatt took them to the Ferris Wheel first, knowing that Michelle was a little nervous about heights, just so that she would put her arm around him.

"Wyatt, have you ever been in love?" Michelle asked suddenly.

"Yea, once," he answered sighing. "She dumped me for her ex."

"That's brutal."

"It get much worse. She dumped me with a text message. 'It's not you, it's me.'" Wyatt said in a high-pitch girly voice. Michelle giggled at this.

"Do you really think all girls sound like that?"

"No, only the evil ones, not you, of course." Wyatt smiled at Michelle. She looked down at the ground again, suddenly remembering that she was on a Ferris Wheel. Wyatt noticed her fearful expression and held her tighter.

"Don't get scared. I'm holding you, you're not gonna fall."

"I know, but still..." she trailed off and jumped slightly in her seat when the cart moved up again.

"How about I sing for you?" Wyatt suggested.

"Okay." she said, still scared.

"_Beauty never felt so nice/ a girl like her was hard to find/but now she's here and she's all mine/beautiful golden brown hair/a lovely smile and a frightful stare/I tell her, don't fear, I'll never leave you/Don't fear I'm still holding you tight/Don't fear, I'll always be with you/ Don't fear you'll still be in my arms, tonight." _

Michelle remained calm for the remainder of the Ferris Wheel ride. She didn't let go of him until they got off the ride. When they were on the ground, she pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Where'd you get that song?"

"What do you mean?"

"The one you sang to me. When did you write it?"

"Oh. I was ad libbing. I made it up right on the spot."

"Wow, you're really talented." Michelle said, obviously impressed.

"It's easy when you have someone so beautiful to sing about." Wyatt had officially mastered the art of flirting.

"Let's go on the roller coaster now." Michelle looked up and said.

"But, aren't you afraid of heights?"

"Not as long as you're there singing me that pretty song." Michelle was decent at flirting as well.

___________________________________________

Nikki and Caitlin met each other in the washroom.

"How's your date going?" Caitlin asked.

"Not as great as I thought it would. He hasn't stopped talking about rugby since we got here and I have never been so bored in my life."

"Ouch. Well if it makes you feel any better I'm having a great time with Chad. And it's our differences that keep it interesting."

"Thanks, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Only forty more minutes then we all can meet at the food court and we can barrage Jen with questions about _her_ date. I promise I won't mention the word _rugby."_

The two looked at each other and laughed for a full minute before returning to their dates.


	14. The Promise

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be the rest of Chapter 12 _Here Comes The Sun_ because I already wrote Chapter 13 and felt like it needed more explanation. So be forewarned: This chapter might be kinda short. Read and Review as always!**

Nikki and Caitlin stared wide-eyed at Jen as she recollected the events of her date. The girls and guys sat at separate tables in order to catch up.

"All we did was walk around and he kept finding very obscure ways to make me laugh. He bought me a cotton candy and…"

"And?" Nikki and Caitlin said anxiously.

"And…he planned our next date. It's gonna be on Friday the 22nd."

All three girls shrieked in happiness at the event. Jen had never gotten past five dates with a guy before he broke it off and here she was dating Jude and he already planned their sixth date. Jen knew she was very special. Nikki looked over at Bridgette who was sitting across the table from her and text messaging someone. Nikki then glanced over at Jonesy, who was smiling and his beautiful, white teeth were shimmering in the fluorescent light. She sighed, caught up in an amusing reverie. As Caitlin and Jen continued chatting, Michelle got up and left suddenly.

Nikki didn't really care why; she was too busy plotting.

When no one was looking, Nikki got up from her seat, crouched down behind Jonesy's, and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go outside and play." She walked to the exit door of the food court and Jonesy followed suit about three minutes later.

They met against a wall near the parking lot where there weren't many people. Jonesy put his hands on the small of her back and started kissing Nikki's neck lightly. He put his surprisingly icy fingers up the back of her shirt, which made Nikki shiver. He stuck his fingers in the clasp of her brassiere, trying to unhook it. Nikki pulled his hands down, as if to say, "Not here." Jonesy continued to kiss her and slowly moved his lips down to her ear. Then he gently started biting it. Nikki screamed in surprise, causing a couple passing by to stop walking and stare at her. Her face reddened but as they finally walked away she and Jonesy burst into laughter. They slid down the wall, hand-in-hand as they laughed. Nikki took Jonesy's face into his hands.

"I love you," she said seriously. "When can we stop doing this?"

He sighed and hugged her.

"Soon, I promise. You just have to be patient."

"Oh, alright." Niiki said, a little annoyed. He kissed her and told her he loved her. Then she got up and returned to the food court, Jonesy following shortly after and they pretended as if they never left.


	15. The Definition Of Insanity

**Chapter 14: The Definition of Insanity**

**Author's Note: Finally an interesting chapter :). Hope you like it! Let me know...**

"It was horrible, Nikki. That little kid must be some kind of savant. I really wanted to kick his butt." Jonesy angrily recounted the embarrassing incident at the amusement park over the phone to Nikki who struggled to suppress her laughter.

"But it was okay. Bridgette didn't even care that I couldn't win her anything. She didn't mention it for the rest of the day," Jonesy sighed in delight. "She's awesome."

"Well, it sounds like you had a good time." Nikki said uninterested.

Jonesy noticed and expressed his concern.

"What's the matter? Your date didn't go well?"

"I was _so _ready to get out of there. Thank God you came and rescued me from that torture." Nikki referred to the steamy little make out session they had when they left the table to 'use the washroom.'

"You don't like Jonathan the way you thought you did?" Jonesy questioned.

"He's really cool, but I'm just not _that_ into him," she sighed. "I think I should break up with him." Nikki was relieved that she finally found the courage to make this decision.

"When?" Jonesy asked.

"Sometime soon. Definitely after rugby season."

"That's great," Jonesy said happily. "Now I'll have you all to myself."

The only noise heard for a while was the sound of their breathing over the phone.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nikki finally asked.

"Um…I love you?" Jonesy was confused.

"Love you, too, but that's not it. This is the part where you tell me you're breaking up with Bridgette."

"Oh, yea." If only Nikki could see Jonesy's red cheeks over the phone. However, she knew him so well that she didn't have to see them to know his thoughts. Nikki was annoyed.

"Jonesy, we made a pact. Aren't you tired of sneaking around? Till I dump Jonathan and _you_ dump Bridgette, remember?"

"I remember, Nikki. It's just that…" Jonesy blushed over the phone again. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Nikki knew why and she was pissed.

"You complete jerk! You like her now, don't you?"

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "She's really sweet and if I break up with her, she'll be crushed."

"Won't she be hurt even _more _if you string her along? If she catches us next time we sneak away won't _that _destroy her?" Nikki was screaming so loud that Jonesy had to hold his phone away from his ear.

Nikki half-expected an answer and was hurt by silence yet again.

"You know what, Jonesy? Forget it. Once a jerk, always one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jonesy asked defensively.

"When we were dating, I made so many excuses for you. Flirting with every girl you saw really annoyed me, but I just pretended not to see it as I was walking up from work every day. I just _knew _I was more important than those bimbos. I figured it was a phase, and if I ignored it long enough you'd realize how good a girlfriend I was and want to spend more time with me. But instead, I saw you less and less each weekend, even though you didn't have a job, and you continued flirting, sometimes when I was standing right in front of you." Tears began to blur Nikki's vision, but she pressed on.

"I swore I wasn't going to lose your heart to another girl and become 'the other woman', 'the booty call."

"You're _not _a booty call!" Jonesy defended his actions.

"That's why I broke up with you. ' Maturity issues' sounds nicer so I just called it that because I didn't want to crush your ego. Nevertheless, over time, I started missing you. And I noticed that you seemed to be less interested in flirting and more interested in keeping your job, so I changed my mind about you after the dance 'incident'. I thought it would be different this time because you said you didn't like her. I _believed_you." Nikki was almost sobbing now, not caring how horrifying it must have been for Jonesy to hear.

"But one thing I didn't count on was consistency. Yep, Jonesy will always be Jonesy. He'll never change. I wish I learned that sooner."

Do you know what the definition of insanity is? Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. If that's the definition, then I _must_ be insane. People in love usually are. So I'm putting myself out there _once again_, Jonesy. Either she goes or _I _do." She was once again betrayed by Jonesy's silence. Nikki waited for a couple more seconds but lost her patience and became enraged.

"Who is it Jonesy?!" she yelled through her tears. "Is it me or her?" she started to sob uncontrollably and temporarily lost her ability to speak. Jonesy still didn't saw anything. She regained her voice and continued to yell.

"I can't believe I wasted six months of my life dealing with you, you selfish son of a bitch!"

Nikki continued sobbing.

"I love you." Was all Jonesy could manage to say.

Nikki hung up her cellphone and threw it up against the wall.

"I love you, too." She howled loud enough for her whole house to hear. She buried her head in her pillow and cried until her eyes were dry and red. When she stopped crying, she replayed the events over again in her head and made a decision.

'If he can change his mind then so can I.' she snatched Jonesy's necklace off her ankle and threw it on the floor. She walked across the room to put on her sneakers. Then she stamped her foot on the necklace until it was nothing but a small pile of coarsely ground gravel. Nikki swept up the remains with her hands and dumped them in the trash. She sat on the floor for a minute, soaking in the calm air after the storm when she heard her phone ring. Nikki didn't move until a few moments after it stopped ringing. It was one missed call from Jonathan. He left her a voice mail.

"_Hi, Nikki. Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier today. I had a rugby game and we won. I can't believe it. Anyway, the real reason I called was to say…I love you. You don't have to say it back if you don't want to the next time you see me. I just wanted to let you know. And just in case I don't get a chance to talk to you later tonight, goodnight Nikki."_

Nikki felt a strange warmth overtake her and she immediately forgot all about the afternoon's horrific events. She climbed back into her bed and slept till morning.


	16. Foolin'

**Chapter 15:Foolin'**

**Author's Note:This chapter contains some material that may be offensive or inappropriate for some readers. I'll try to be very tame with it but since I don't know what may upset one reader or another, if you're uncomfortable about innuendo in stories, please skip this chapter. Don't flame me, I warned you! Enjoy and review. More than just two people this time. (:**

Wyatt and Michelle had been dating for three weeks and were virtually inseparable. They weren't even referred to as two different people anymore. "Where's Wyatt and Michelle?"people would ask even if they only wanted to know where one of them was. The young couple had fallen madly in love in the passed three weeks and it was blatantly obvious as they sat at the lunch table together.

"I love your hair, sweetie. It's very soft-rocker." Michelle said as she fondled his curly locks with her fingers.

"Thanks, babe and I love_ you_."

"Love you, too." Michelle said as Wyatt kissed her on the cheek.

Lunch was almost over, but the couple longed for more time together. Michelle suddenly got a bright idea. As soon as the bell rang for sixth period, she pulled her boyfriend down the Theater Arts hallway and into a closet. She closed the door behind them & started making out with him. Wyatt got a unique feeling of pleasure & kissed her with more force. He grew sweaty & removed his T-shirt. Wyatt knew where this was going. Michelle quickly unbuttoned her cardigan top, revealing her pink lace brassiere. She ripped the shirt off & continued to kiss Wyatt. Before long, the couple was in their underwear holding each other. Wyatt then undressed completely and so did Michelle. The floor was so cold that Michelle almost jumped back up when Wyatt layed her there. He kissed her face and whispered"Are you ready?" She nodded yes as he arranged himself atop her. Michelle gasped as the pain of innocence came to her and she screamed inside her head.

He stopped for a minute but she nodded for him to continue. He did for four more minutes then he made a strange face and stopped. The couple hurriedly got dressed and walked in silence to the attendance office to get a pass to class. They didn't even hold hands. Michelle avoided looking at her boyfriend the entire time they walked to class. Even after school Michelle got her bus and went home without saying a word to him. What started out as an act of love ended in complete social awkwardness.

* * *

"John, this by far was your most brilliant idea ever." Nikki congratulated her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Nik. I knew you liked lakes so I figured a picnic beside one would be perfect." Nikki took Johnathan's hand.

"What else do you know about me, handsome?"

"Well, I know your favorite color is purple, you hate chocolate, and your a fan of Dawgtoy."

"_Closet _fan," Nikki corrected him. "But you still get brownie points." Johnathan moved closer to Nikki and took her chin in his palm.

"Are these points redeemable?" Johnathan asked with a cute face that emphasized his piercing grey eyes.

"Redeemable & _non_-transferable."

Nikki leaned her head up to John's face and kissed his soft lips. Then she kissed them again. She heard his loud and fast heartbeat and his slow breathing. She smelled the cold air from the lake and her lips tingled against his as the wind blew gently on her cheek. She thought for a minute about the guy she was no longer speaking to and wondered if she had ever really loved him in the first place. She soon understood that the so-called love she had with Jonesy couldn't be compared to how she felt about Johnathan. That first date the went one was so horrible only because he was nervous. But he made up for it every day for the last three months and wanted to continue to make up for it. In place of Jonesy's necklace Nikki wore Johnathan's class ring around her neck. Every moment that she was with him she felt complete happiness. Sometimes, he'd upset her but they always worked through their arguments. She and Jonesy would always fight through theirs until one of them backed down or forgot why they were fighting. Nikki was no longer upset with Jonesy nor was she still in love with him. She was done. Not angry, not jealous, not hurt but done. She hadn't spoken a word to him since their conversation back in late April. She didn't feel any remorse for it, either. He called her several times to try and make things right because he knew he had been an idiot. But Nikki just laughed as she deleted voice mails from her phone and tore up notes left in her locker. The gang was, of course, a bit shaken up by the whole Jonesy and Nikki not speaking. Especially because they didn't know why. But they were all too involved in their own lives to get caught up in anymore Jonesy|/Nikki drama. They just figured in time it would work itself out.

* * *

Jen skipped all the way from work that afternoon to the food court to meet Jude. Their three-month anniversary had passed a couple of days again and she was still high from the excitement. He had gotten her a beautiful butterfly pendant necklace with matching earrings that she vowed to only wear on special occasions. She was always smiling nowadays, even when dealing with those unpleasant customers at the Penalty Box. Her demeanor had changed and she seemed to be more relaxed about life in general. As she stood in the middle of the mall a the fountain, she saw Jude walking out of a video store. Her heart jumped in her chest when she looked at him but he didn't see her yet. Suddenly, some tall red-head came up to Jude and hugged him. Jen didn't think too much of it at first. Jude was a very friendly guy and had many female friends. But then she saw this devious girl put her hands on Jude's butt and Jen was fuming. She had half a mind to walk up to her and snatch her away from him but something stopped her from moving, She tried to move her foot, but couldn't. Then she felt a warm, wet substance falling down from her face and she regained her ability to move. She ran all the way to washroom on the other half of the mall. She had her whole face covered, so that no one would see her shame. As she ran into the washroom she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" the feamle voice said but turned around and changed her expression when she saw Jen's face.

"Oh my God, Jen what's wrong?" Caitlin asked as she hugged her. Jen could barely form a coherent sentence in her state so she sat on the floor up against the wall and cried into Caitlin's shoulders.

"Jude..he was talking to some girl and she.." Jen burst into tears again before she could finish.

"Are you sbsolutely sure this is what happened?" Jen nodded.

"I don't even know why I'm sitting here like this. I know in my heart that he'd never do anything like that, but at the same time...She makes me so angry. That stupid redheaded snake. Am I going crazy or something?" she continued to cry into Caitlin's shirt.

"Jen, I think I know wat happening to you." Jen looked up at Caitlin.

"What?"

"You're in love, silly." Caitin said in her high-pitched bubbly voice. Jen turned red and staated smiling.

"How do you know?"

"Well. first you get goosebumps whenever you see him or even when your just thinking about him. Then, your hands get sweaty when your holding his but he doesn't say anything. Next, whatever mood he's in, you automatically feel the same way even when you have no reason to. Finally, you're constantly thinking about him at random times of the day and get really jealous when you see him around another girl."

Jen weighed these options in her head for a moment then wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I think you might be right, Cait."

"I know. Love is the one thing I'm an expert at. Now, let me help you fix your makeup."

Caitlin was right. Jen was so in love that she was almost blinded by it. She just wanted to be sure it was love so that she wouldn't get hurt.

She was now ready to face the truth and tell Jude how she felt.


	17. Aftershocks

**Chapter 16: Aftershocks**

**Author's Note: Today is my birthday, March 23. I figured I would spend the day writing you guys a new chapter. Enjoy! And review! You know you want to...**

Jonesy came up to the table, sat down, and slammed his head against it repeatedly before anyone said a word.

"Rough day, Jonesy?" Wyatt, who was just walking up, asked.

"Rough girlfriend. She's driving me nuts, dude! I never have _one_minute of free time without her calling or texting or bringing her little brother over for me to babysit_ without_ asking."

"Harsh."

"What's harsher still is that Nikki won't talk to me. Maybe I should just give up and accept that we'll never be friends again." He sighs and slams his head on the table, leaving it there this time.

"Oh, come on, Jonesy. You and Nikki have been friends for like, twelve years. She'll come around. You know how girls are. What did you do, anyway?" Jonesy lifted his head from the table.

"I can trust you, right? You won't say anything to anyone?"

"Promise."

"You know, at the dance when Nikki and I, you know. Well, we didn't exactly end our relationship there. I kinda started seeing her behind Bridgette's back."

"I knew something was up with you guys. No wonder she's pissed at you."

"It gets even worse than that. She asked me to choose a few weeks ago and I...couldn't. So she dumped me and she won't even speak to me anymore."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yea. I think I'm in...the 'L' word." Jonesy couldn't bare to use the word 'love' after Nikki dumped him.

"What about Bridgette _and_ what about Nikki's_ boyfriend_?"

"I thought I liked Bridgette, but I just don't feel like breaking anyone else's heart," he sighed. "And if Nikki never speaks to me again, I won't have to worry about Johnathan."

"You gotta try harder. Do something where she'll have no choice but to talk to you."

"Like what?"

"Uh, lock her in an elevator and don't call for help until she talks to you."

"Sounds like a plan," Jonesy said rising up from his chair. "But what about Bridgette?"

""Your gonna have to break it to her, bro. It's either now or a shotgun wedding later." Wyatt was distracted by his own problems. He sighed and tried to hide it.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That whole bit about 'shotgun weddings'. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

Oh, it's _something_. Is Wyatt Williams in love _again_?" Jonesy said in a girly voice.

"Yea, but that's the least of my problems."

"So, what's the problem?" Jonesy said as he sat back down.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of, course I can." Wyatt looked around the food court for anyone he knew before he whispered to Jonesy.

"Michelle and I...we...we did it." he immediately closed his eyes and waited for the tirade of shame. But instead, he got praise.

"My man! Didn't know you had it in you, of _all_ people."

"Yea, it was kind of a surprise. Neither of us really _planned_ it."

"Who initiated it?"

"She did. She pulled me into a closet." Jonesy put up his hand for a high five but Wyatt left him hanging.

"Dude, you got layed, what's the problem?"

"Michelle is. I think she feels guilty and she won't even talk about it. I think _she_ thinks I don't like her anymore because of it."

"Some guys are like that, but not 'Mr. Nice Guy Wyatt Williams'. Can't you just tell her that?"

"I guess I should. I should just come out and explain everything whether she wants to hear it or not."

"That's the way to be a man." Wyatt finally accepted Jonesy's high five before they both left for work.

* * *

"I was looking for you everywhere, dudette. Where were you?"

"I was in the washroom. We need to talk." Jen crossed her legs and tried not to look too nervous.

"Are we breaking up?" Jude's blue eyes grimaced with sadness.

"No, no, no. It's just that...Well I saw you with that girl earlier--"

"This is about Carlie," Jude asked. "She's_ really_ annoying. Always walking up to guys and grabbing 'em."

"Really?" Jen said in an excited voice but calmed herself down.

"So...?" she said more nonchalant.

"So...?"

"Okay, I'll be honest with you. When I saw you with her earlier today it really got to me. I just went to washroom and started bawling my eyes out and I didn't know why. Until now, that is. It's the same reason that I smile every time I see you and why I can't sleep until you've said goodnight to me or why if your upset then so am I," she sighed as her hands got slippery. "It's because I'm in love with you, Jude. And I didn't even come into this relationship expecting it." Jude was still for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He finally acted. Jude grabbed Jen by her waist and kissed her forcefully. He lifted her from where she sat at the fountain and grabbed her legs in his arms. They spun around in a circle. Her lips tingled as he pulled away and set her down on the floor.

"Well, it'll be too cliche' if I say it back now." Jude laughed. Jen had taught him the word 'cliche'.

"I like cliches." Jen said in a childlike voice.

"Alright, then." Jude took off his watch. "Jennifer Masterson, I'm in love with you and I want you to go steady with me." He put the watch around her arm.

"I gladly accept." Jen said before she kissed Jude again.


	18. Hey, Babe

**Chapter 17: Hey, Babe**

**It's been a while, I know, I was thinking of some new ideas and now I have some. Yay! Enjoy and review Chapter 17!**

Jonesy bit his pencil and thumped it against his paper as he tried to devise a plan to make Nikki admit that she loved him. He usually was very good at coming up with half-baked schemes, but he wanted this one to actually work. He had liked Wyatt's 'lock her in the elevator' idea but then remembered his claustrophobia and decided to go with another angle. If he could only think of one! He was relieved that Bridgette was out for a few hours so that he could try to think. Suddenly, a milk bottle soared across the room and landed on Bridgette's desk where Jonesy sat. Jonesy got up from his desk to return it to its owner.

"Michael, dude, it's not cool to throw stuff at people. Trust me, the ladies do _not_ like that."

The mischievous three month old just smiled and grabbed for the bottle as Jonesy sighed and looked at the open bedroom door beside Michael's playpen.

"Where is your sister?" he asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. Then he pushed the door closed and noticed a lavender sticky note attached to the door. It read:

_Jonesy,_

_Going out with Talia. Will be back late. Parents won't be home till 5 pm Thurs. Sleep over if you want._

_Thanks!_

_Love, Bridge_

Jonesy crumbled up the note in his palm and threw it on the floor in anger. This was the third time this week that Bridgette was 'out late' with Talia. His patience was wearing thin and his grades were suffering due to his late nights babysitting. He cared about Bridgette but he was really getting tired of being her doormat. He figured that this would make it easier for him to break up with her, but it wasn't. He had settled into a routine and really liked watching Michael. He decided that he needed to have a plan to get Nikki first, then he would deal with Bridgette. He knew the task ahead of him would not be easy because Nikki was very stubborn. He looked down at his paper to see what he had written so far.

**Plan to Get Nikki Back**

**1. **Get away from Bridgette for a day

**2.**Catch Nikki and John off guard

**3.** Apologize to Nikki and force her to admit that she still loves me in front of Johnathan

"How am I gonna do it?" he questioned himself out loud as Michael started to cry. He knew it might be a while before either of them would get to sleep.

* * *

In Caitlin's queen sized bed lay a knocked out Caitlin and her dreamy boyfrined, Chad. It was Thursday morning and Cait decided to work since they had a teacher workday at school. Chad watched his sleeping beauty as her chest slowly lifted then fell again. She didn't move a muscle or make a sound. If he wasn't right next to her he could mistake her for a dead woman. She wasn't pale like a dead person, though. Her rosy cheeks made her look especially beautiful to Chad. As if she was a princess laying in her chambers.

"Caitlin," whispered Chad.

Caitlin didn't move.

"Cait," Chad gently nudged her. "You have work today, wake up."

Caitlin finally stirred and slid out of bed. She wore her grey tank top and pink boxies. The hard wood floor was like ice on Caitlin's feet as she walked to her closet with her eyes still closed. The cold air caught up with her more and she shivered and covered her shoulders with her arms.

"Is it that cold?" Chad teased.

"Heck yes," she chattered her teeth a little. "Why did I tell you to turn off the heat last night?"

"Cause it was so hot, last night."

Caitlin jumped into her jeans and buttoned them.

"Oh, you're always hot, Chad." Cait laughed and put on her grey mini hoodie.

Chad sat up in the bed and stared at Caitlin's emerald eyes.

"Cait," he said seriously. "Come here."

She obeyed and knelt down to his eye level.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Babe, I love you." he grazed her cheek with his soft lips.

"Love you, too, sweetie."

She got up and reached for her keys from her dresser and asked Chad if he needed a ride home. He didn't answer because he had already fallen back asleep so Caitlin left. Chad had been begging her to let him stay the night but her parents were _always_ there. Then this fateful Wednesday they went out of town on business and Caitlin snuck him in the window as soon as their cars were gone. They would be back around 9pm tonight which gave Chad enough time to be dressed and out of there before anyone got suspicious. The night was completely innocent under Caitlin's demands. All they did was talk the whole night then fell asleep. They expressed their hopes for the future such as college and grad school, marriage and children. Cait fell asleep in Chad's arms and he held her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. Chad had really fallen for her bubbly personality and resourcefulness. He knew he would have to be "the one" that Caitlin had been searching for.

* * *

Alright, we've talked about it now can we discuss something else, anything else?" Michelle pleaded with Wyatt over her extremely embarassing memory of that day in the closet.

"But there's something else we should talk about." he said as he took her hand. He sighed, almost unable to ask the question.

"Are you on The Pill or something?" Michelle gave him a blank stare, she knew what "The Pill" was but she definitely was not on it.

"Wyatt, it was my _first_ time! No." she almost started to cry. "You didn't use protection either, did you?" she deeply hoped his answer would be 'no', but his face told her the truth.

"It was my first time, too. I thought you were covered because you pulled _me_ into the closet."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay!" AMichelle's face was fixed in a snarling growl. She was ready to throw Wyatt out of the nearest window but she took a deep breath and decided she should just tell him her feelings.

"Wyatt, I might be pregnant." she fell to the floor of her garage and put her hands in her face, screaming as if she was on fire. Wyatt jumped down to the ground with her and held her in his arms.

"Michelle calm down and let's talk about this," he rubbed her back and she tried to stop crying. "Isn't there a way to count something to see if you're pregnant?"

"Yea, I did that," she looked up at him. "The first day of my last menstral cycle was April 30. The last day was May 2. We had sex on May 14 and my next period should have been on April 27 and it didn't come. It's May 11th today. I must be." She continued to sob into Wyatt's sweatshirt.

"Let's just go to the store and get a test to be sure."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure already."

The couple walked in the sweltering May heat to the nearest drug store, quickly grabbed a test, and tried to ignore the judgemental look the older woman behind the cash register gave them. It seemed like forever as Wyatt sat outside the bathroom door waiting for Michelle. The rest of his life would be completely changed by this one answer. Michelle nearly hit Wyatt with the door as she walked out, test in hand. She knelt down and sat next to him so he could see as the result came up.

"It's positive. I _told_ you." she put her head in Wyatt's lap as she sobbed longer and harder than before. "What am I going to do?" she asked over and over again. Wyatt only held her and sat silently. He had no way to answer her question. He wanted to break down and cry too, but that would only make things worse. Their lives were about to become much more difficult than they could ever imagine.


	19. Pregnant Pause

**Chapter 18: Pregnant Pause**

**Author's Note: Very interesting chapter. That's all I'm gonna say! Enjoy and review!**

As Jonesy finished eating his turkey sandwich in the kitchen, he stared down at his cell phone. He hadn't spoken to his friends for a day because he was too busy with Michael. He wanted to wait until someone called him because he was really engrossed in his food. As he took his last bite and swallowed, something happened. The tiny piece of turkey and bread wouldn't go down his throat. He tried coughing and nothing was working. He swallowed hard, but still nothing. His hands grew sweaty and he became lightheaded. He continued coughing, hoping that it would help his labored breathing, but it didn't. His face became purple and he buckled onto the kitchen floor, grasping his throat. He felt like it was all over now. He stopped attempting to take in air because it was now scalding his throat. He lay stiff on the floor and closed his eyes, hoping that death would be imminent so that his pain would end sooner. Bridgette appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a large bundle of shopping bags. Before she could ask Jonesy why he was on the floor she saw his now pale face and limp body. She pounced down to the floor and pulled him up by his arms in a sitting-up position. She then put her arms around his stomach and thrusted for several seconds until Jonesy came back to life. He inhaled weakly and coughed up the evil turkey sandwich. He struggled to breathe for a few more minutes and Bridgette offered him a glass of water, which he gladly accepted.

"I leave for a few hours and you almost die eating a sandwich?"

"How did--how--?" Jonesy tried to speak, but Bridgette put her finger over his lips.

"No talking. Concentrate on breathing, for now."

Jonesy obeyed and continued to sip his water. Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate. He looked at it and saw that it was Wyatt, but Bridgette picked it up and told him that Jonesy couldn't talk right now and to call back. After a few minutes, Jonesy finally regained his full ability to breathe and wanted to confess to Bridgette all his thoughts about her.

"Bridgette, we need to talk."

"Okay," she said as she pulled up a chair to the kitchen table. "What's up."

"I don't think this is working out," he said hurriedly. "I think it would be best if we just took a break. You know, see other people?"

Bridgette's face became engulfed with sadness. It was the face that Jonesy hated the most. But he wasn't about to chicken out now.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't think our relationship is progressing further than that."

"Oh, I believe it has progressed there _quite_ a few times." Bridgette snapped.

="Not what I meant," he sighed. "You know what Bridgette, I'm not going to sugar-coat this anymore. I'm not your boyfriend anymore I'm a freaking glorified babysitter that doesn't even get paid! You're never around anymore. You always dump chores on me like I'm the maid and I don't wanna be the only person in this relationship. It's over!" He stood and stared her dead in the face at the end of his sentence. Rather than get upset and cry, Bridgette stood up and faced him. Bridgette was furious now. _'I save his life and this is how he repays me?'_

"Who is she," Bridgette demanded. "Who's the girl you're _really_ in love with? Don't try to play dumb with me. I've seen this happen a million times. It's not me you dislike so much, it's her you love. Who is it?"

"It's Nikki, okay? I've been in love with her for a while and I think that it's best if I don't keep pulling you along. I'm sorry, Bridgette." He hung his head in shame.

Bridgette had to think of a plan fast. If she got angry he wouldn't speak to her anymore, if she threatened to kill him, he would think she was crazy. But if she made him feel sorry for her, he would have to stay around. Bridgette enjoyed her fast-paced lifestyle. Going out to clubs with Talia and having a free babysitter was the ultimate paradise and she wasn't ready to give it up yet. She had to find a way to keep him in the picture.

"It's okay, Jonesy," she lifted his chin with her fingers. "Really it's fine. I'm sorry that I took advantage of you like that. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you dumped me. I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're not," Jonesy tried to comfort her. "You're smart, pretty, and you have a great smile." Bridgette laughed.

"See what I mean? Any guy would be very lucky to have you." he kissed her forehead. Bridgette stood up to put Jonesy's glass of water in the sink and a light bulb went off in her head. She cleverly spilled some of the water on the floor as she walked over to the sink. When she walked back to the table she dragged her foot across the puddle and didn't try to catch herself.

Jonesy sprung into action and luckily grabbed her before her head hit the floor.

"Are you okay, Bridgette?" he looked into her eyes with deep concern.

"Yea, I'm fine," she answered. Then she held her stomach and another light bulb went off! "I just hope the _baby_ is okay."

Jonesy completely let go of her then, causing her head to hit the floor.

"Oh...my...God." Jonesy almost wished he _had_ died eating that sandwich.

* * *

"Folding sweaters or not, this is your job. You can take it or leave it." Chrissy said to Nikki when she demanded to know the purpose of keeping the store tidy when customers would inevitably mess it up again.

"Well then, I think I'll leave it." Nikki's eyes grimaced at Chrissy's while she backed away.

Johnathan stepped into the store at that moment.

"You are _so _lucky my boyfriend is here or you would be dead." Nikki ran over to Johnathan and gave him a big hug. She pulled his hand and led him out of the store.

"So, what are we doing, tonight? Movie, video games, pizza or all three?" Johnathan looked sad as he stopped Nikki while she walked.

"Actually, Nikki, I can't go out tonight."

"Why not? Was it your report card? I _did_ offer to help you in geography, but you said you didn't--"

"That's not what this is about," he interrupted. "You know my dad's in the military, right?"

"Yea."

"Well, he thought the military had forgotten about us, because we've been here for, like twelve years. But, they haven't, apparently, because we're being stationed in Beijing. We have to be there by next Wednesday. I can't go out because I have to go home and pack. I'm so sorry, Nikki."

Nikki's heart melted out of her chest and seeped into her stomach. She was afraid that it would all come gushing out of her mouth, so she didn't say anything. She simply stared at him and struck a hard punch to his chest that took out all of his breath. Then she turned and walked away. She wasn't sure if she was going anywhere in particular but she wasn't about to stop. She bit her lip trying to keep the pesky tears from spilling down her cheek. Nikki was done with men. They tell you they love then, bam, they're gone. And you spend the rest of your life wondering why you never saw it coming. Nikki was from Beijing, so it was possible that she could see him again, but she didn't know when her family was going to go back or _if _they wanted to. Life seemed to be playing a cruel, childlike game called, 'Nikki, you suck.'


	20. The Bitterest Pill

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19:The Bitterest Pill

**Author's Note: Guess who's back! This chapter will be longer than the others (remember _Won't You Just Stay_?) as I am trying to get at most 30 chapters out of this story. Enjoy and review!**

Jonesy and Wyatt stood on the overpass that soared over the main highway. Both stood with arms outstretched and legs leaning against the barrier that kept them away from traffic.

"How am I gonna get Nikki back now?" Jonesy asked.

"Forget that, man," he replied. "How are _we _gonna tell everyone, including our parents, that we're pregnant?"

Jonesy laughed and took a step back.

"Correction, dude. Our _girlfriends _are pregnant. We simply 'caused a pregnancy'."

Jonesy corrected using the little knowledge he had of sex ed class.

"Your first time and she gets pregnant? Way to go." Jonesy teased.

"Hey, if you've done it before you should have known better." Wyatt stepped closer to the barrier to look at Jonesy.

He looked down at the speeding cars on the highway.

"Remind me why we're up here again." Wyatt asked nervously.

"Because this is the best way," he looked out at the traffic. "I can't change diapers, I can't buy baby clothes, and I can't be in a delivery room. God, I can barely handle babysitting Michael, how the hell can I be a father?"

Jonesy closed his eyes and stepped up on the barrier. Wyatt got nervous and tried to distract him.

"I don't think there's an answer to that question. Have you guys considered 'other options?'" Wyatt hinted.

"Bridgette is completely against it. She wants her little brother and our...our kid to grow up together. Go figure."

"Yea, Michelle's the same way. We haven't really talked about adoption, though. We really need to talk to our parents. So should you and Bridgette."

Jonesy exploded suddenly and stood up on the barrier still holding on with his hands.

"No, I'm _not _telling my parents! I'm not pushing strollers and I am not going to witness childbirth! I'm jumping off this overpass."

He started to let go of the barrier with his hands and stand up straight.

"What about Nikki," Wyatt pleaded with him. "How are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

Jonesy stepped down and reached into his pocket.

"I wrote her a letter. When I'm dead they'll find it and give it to her."

He put the letter back into his pocket and and leaned forward over the barrier, his feet slipping off the ground slowly. Wyatt panicked and ran after Jonesy. He dragged him by his waist far away from the edge of the overpass and pushed him on the ground.

"She won't be able to read the letter if their _scraping_ you off the highway. You _need _to talk to her. And your parents, you have to."

"When she finds out I'm having a baby she won't want anything to do with me."

"You could at least try. You won't be any worse off than you are now. Just try." Wyatt's arms were shaking from holding Jonesy's muscular waist. He let go and led Jonesy back to the mall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Most of the gang was sitting at The Lemon on their break trying to cheer Nikki up about Johnathan moving away.

"You can still have fun with him at his going away party, tonight," Caitlin suggested. "You'll have so much fun you won't even remember that he's leaving."

"Sure, at least until tomorrow when he _won't be here!_" Nikki's bitter sarcasm echoed through the mall. Jen tried to change the subject.

"I wonder where Jonesy is today. I feel like he's been a stranger these past few weeks."

"Yea, I passed by him yesterday and he looked like a ghost." Jude added.

"While we're on the subject of missing people, where's Wyatt and Michelle?" Caitlin asked.

"_Michelle's_ here," Wyatt's girlfriend had just gotten off work. "What's up?"

"We were just talking about John's going away party tonight." Caitlin informed her.

"Oh, I am _so_ there," Michelle started. "That is, if I'm invited." she motioned to Nikki.

"Sure, the more the merrier, I guess. I gotta get back to work." She got up and left. When she was out of earshot, Jen got upset.

"Poor, Nikki. This whole 'Johnathan' thing has really bothered her. And Jonesy has been acting like a depressed puppy dog for the longest. Guys, I think it's time we interfere."

"Wyatt said he would convince Jonesy to come to the party." Michelle said looking at her phone.

That's a great idea, Shells," Caitlin said. "Nikki really needs a friend right now."

_"She's not the only one." _Michelle mumbled to herself as she looked down at her stomach. She took a sip out of her Styrofoam cup, hoping that no one would realize she wasn't having coffee today.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Nikki actually went to work, she decided to take a detour out the back entrance. She stood for a few minutes soaking up the warm, May sunlight. She didn't want to deal with the insane Khaki Barn customers today. She just wanted a break. She looked left and right before reaching into her deep cargo pants pocket and pulling out a bottle of Johnnie Walker 180 proof scotch whiskey. She lifted it from her parents' liquor cabinet one day when she accidentally threw her book bag up against it and realized it wasn't locked. Apparently, Nikki's mom and dad let her assume it wasn't open so that they would never have to buy a lock. She looked left and right again before she opened the bottle and let the poison scald her throat like an open flame. As Nikki walked into her accursed job, she nearly tripped over Kristen who was measuring the display tables. When she hit the ground, Nikki simply laughed and kept walking. It became the most pleasant day at work she had ever had. The customers were idiots and so were her co-workers but today it wasn't infuriating, it was hysterical. She didn't think about Johnathan all day. She thought of Jonesy a couple of times, but still felt apprehensive about speaking to him after so long. She already knew what he was going to say. They would have to make up because, as she had been noticing, they both were gonna need friends nowadays. She also had to say goodbye to a wonderful boyfriend which would be just as difficult. Nikki figured the only way she was going to make it out of that party alive would be if she was wasted, especially if Jonesy invited Bridgette.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Could you get me a drink, sweetheart?" Bridgette asked Jonesy as she sat on the couch at the Wong household. The party was being held here because Nikki's parents were the only ones who weren't home this weekend. There were plenty of people there that none of the gang knew. But, everyone was focusing on Bridgette and Jonesy. He sat for a couple of seconds while the gang just stared. Then he finally stood up and got her the punch. They looked on absolutely astonished at his actions. He had broken up with her and he was still getting her things? But they didn't know the dirty little secret that Bridgette had cooked up to keep him around. When he saw Wyatt and Michelle walk to a corner he followed them and asked where Nikki was.

"She and Johnathan's family are going to make a grand entrance later." Michelle informed him.

"Okay...okay." He relaxed and tried to plan out how he would talk to her. He saw Bridgette beckoning for him to come and sit with her, but he turned his head.

"Can I hang out with you guys for a while?" he begged.

"Okay, but your girlfriend doesn't look too happy." Michelle teased.

"She's _not _my girlfriend. Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean she's my girlfriend, okay?" Jonesy snapped at Michelle.

"Bridgette's pregnant?" Michelle asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, don't act like Wyatt didn't already tell you. The next time go giving information, tell the whole story, Wyatt." Jonesy said and walked over to Bridgette.

"Speaking of people having babies," Michelle whispered. "shouldn't we tell our parents what we're gonna do?"

"After the party, I'll walk you home and we'll tell your parents our plans. We're gonna raise this baby ourselves. As soon as school lets out for the summer, we're gonna start working full time. I'll buy a used stroller at a garage sale and you'll buy baby clothes at thrift stores. And most importantly, we have to stick to our guns on this one. No matter what our parents say, we won't let them change our minds."

"I agree completely. This is _our_ baby, not theirs. So, who's parents do you think are gonna freak out the most, yours or mine?" Michelle wondered.

"It's probably a tie. Now let's go enjoy the party before we get grounded for life."

'Happy going away,'everyone yelled out when the door opened. Nikki stood behind John's parents and felt a little out of place. _She_ wasn't going anywhere. She was buzzed so she didn't feel so awkward. As soon as Jonesy spotted Nikki he hopped up from the couch and sneaked away from Bridgette while she talked to a friend. He didn't say a word as he pulled her to her bedroom and sat down. A drunken Nikki clumsily fell onto her bed. Caitlin, Jen , and Wyatt gave each other air high fives as they saw Nikki and Jonesy leave.

"So...are you gonna say something?" Nikki asked to break the tension.

"Yea. First of all, I was a complete jackass for dumping you. I knew you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I chickened out when it really mattered. I just didn't have the courage to say that I'm in love with you, Nikki."

"Jonesy..." Nikki started.

"No, I need to finish," Jonesy cut her off.

"I was so wrong about Bridgette, she was never a nice girl. I never really liked her. It was you. It was always you. And it still is. And now, for an inexplicable reason, I have no choice but to deal with Bridgette. I deeply regret it and even though I know this party is supposed to be your way to say goodbye to your boyfriend, I need you to forgive me because I don't want to say goodbye to you. So I'm asking you, can we be friends again. Even if you still love Johnathan, I need us to be friends, Nikki."

His puppy dogs eyes were so enchanting right now. Nikki glanced down at Jonesy's toned, muscular arm and thought about her answer.

"No." she stated.

"No?" Jonesy repeated with sadness.

"No, I don't want to be just friends. I want more." In her impaired judgement, Nikki reached for Jonesy's collar and pulled his face towards hers. She started kissing his neck, and gently bit it from a while. Jonesy slightly giggled at her actions. He couldn't pretend it didn't feel wonderful and different from anything Nikki would normally do. He figured she must really like him the way he likes her. But Jonesy still needed to get something off his chest. He pushed Nikki away.

"Even though I love you Nikki, I still have to put up with Bridgette for a while."

"Why..what for." Nikki slurred her sentence.

"I'm so sorry it has to be like this but--."

Caitlin's tiny knock on the open doorway interrupted the two.

"Come on, you guys. Thiey're cutting the cake." Caitlin was obviously excited to see them talking again.

"We'll be right there," Nikki called after her, implying that she should leave. "What is it?"

"Maybe I should tell you later. It is a party, after all." Nikki practically staggered to her bedroom door, telling Jonesy she was so tired from work she could barely stand.

The cake had vanilla icing and red letters that said, 'Congratulations, Davidson's'. Johnathan cut the first piece and gave it to Nikki as a way to remember him. "I'm gonna miss you so much." he said sincerely.

"Thanks so much." Nikki said as she dug into her cake with her fork. Jen and Jude suddenly called a toast.

"I'd like to toast to the Davidson family and wish them all the best." said Jen.

"I'd like to toast Johnathan for being a really awesome dude to Nikki." Jude added. Everyone toasted and drank. Jonesy started talking to Nikki about what they could do after the party. Bridgette couldn't help but notice since she was standing two feet away. She decided to butt in.

"Oh, Nikki I feel so sorry for you," she said, pretending to care. "When Johnathan leaves, you'll be all alone." She then put some frosting on her finger and placed it on Jonesy's nose. This action seemed to sober Nikki and she was prepared with a snappy comeback. She moved closer to Jonesy and pointed to a red spot on his neck.

"Oh, I don't think so,' Nikki laughed."Judging by this, I really doubt that I'll be alone." The whole room erupted with laughter, embarrassing Bridgette miserably. But she was a quick thinker and knew that if she couldn't keep Jonesy with her, she would have to keep Nikki away from _him_. She sipped her cup of punch and coughed the word, 'slut' as she finished it. She made it blatantly obvious that she was calling Nikki out. Nikki took the hint, too. She swung her right fist, but Bridgette caught it and twisted it, causing them both to hit the floor. Nikki caught Bridgette by her hair and pulled as hard as she could. She ripped out seven blond curls while Bridgette kicked and screamed. Jonesy and Jude attempted to break up the fight but were knocked out of the way by Nikki's powerful feet. The other party guests just watched in amazement. From the moment she walked in the door they knew Nikki would have a problem with Bridgette and they were just watching it unfold. It didn't get serious until Nikki pulled her left arm around Bridgette's neck in a head lock. No one thought anything of it at first. Then Bridgette's kicks and scratching decreased in strength.

"Okay, you've proved your point, Nikki." Jen said. But Nikki didn't let go. Bridgette's face was a crimson red by now.

"Come on, Nikki. Let go." Jonesy demanded. But Nikki couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel or see. She was enveloped in rage. She had hated the girl since the first day she met her and she had finally gotten the chance to humiliate her in front of her peers. There was no way she would ever ruin her chance.

"Guys, do something." Caitlin cried out hysterically, clutching Chad like he was a stuffed animal.

Finally Jonesy and Jude tried again to stop Nikki. They grabbed on to both her ankles nearly pulling them out of their sockets. The party guests were getting nervous when they saw that Nikki still wouldn't let go. Some of them left and others offered to call the police but the guys said they had it under control. Bridgette was turning purple and stopped moving. But still Nikki's death grip did not loosen. Jonesy jerked Nikki's leg harder and harder, sure that she would let go if he broke her ankle. Then he realized what he had to do. He had nearly gone hoarse saying, 'Nikki, let go, let go' over and over. He glanced over at a now white Bridgette and knew there wasn't much time left.

"Nikki, stop she's pregnant!" Jonesy cried out. A tiny tear fell down his face as he and Jude dragged her now completely frozen body toward the door, away from Bridgette. It was as if the word, 'pregnant' had broken an evil spell. Nikki sat motionless and stared. She didn't talk or yell. Jen was trying to resuscitate Bridgette since she was the only person at the party who was certified to do so.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Jen counted out loud as she pounded the girl's chest. Not a sound was made in the whole house. More of the guests left at this point. All that stayed were the gang and Johnathan's family. Jen's counting echoed through the hollow walls like a mournful dirge. She wasn't sure how long she had been on Bridgette but she knew the class told her if after five minutes nothing happens, they're probably dead. The words repeated in Jen's head each time she pressed her sore hands down on Bridgette's chest. Her greatest fear was that people would call her a murderer when she was the only one trying to save the girl. The girl and her unborn child. Michelle was silently crying into Wyatt's chest. She hadn't grown up around a lot of violence so this was the scariest thing that she had ever witnessed. Wyatt, having come from a large family, had seen violence at a young age, so the fight itself didn't bother him. But he never saw someone die in a fight. Caitlin's nails were digging into Chad's hand deeper and deeper every time that Jen counted to ten and Bridgette didn't move. She wanted to cry but was too scared to think of it. Johnathan was horrifically nauseous. He silently stood up and made his family tiptoe out the back door before Jen got over to Bridgette. He honestly didn't know what emotion to feel. He kept hearing sirens again and again in his head and looked at his phone every thirty seconds, wondering if he should call for an ambulance. Jude kept his eyes solely on Jen. He knew in his heart that she could save Bridgette's life. But his heart and his head weren't exactly on the same page. In his head, Bridgette was already in the ground and Jen would be hanging herself for letting her die. Jude wretched at the gruesome thought and wiped away sweat from his eyebrow. Jonesy was sitting beside a still catatonic Nikki. He silently prayed for Bridgette to be alright but just in case, he mentally noted that he would be the first person to tell Jen it wasn't her fault. He couldn't even bare to look at the heartless animal he had once loved. Both of Jen's arms felt inflamed as she continued to push. She wasn't sure if she would ever stop. Jonesy knew his sister better than most people and he knew she wasn't going to stop unless someone forced her to. Jonesy nodded to Jude who grew sweaty and took baby steps toward Jen. He put his arms around her shoulders and whispered to her, "It's over, Jen. It's time to go." Jen tried to wiggle out of Jude's grip, but her arms were still exhausted from pushing. She sadly walked away and started screaming into Jude's shoulder. "I did my best, damn it. I tried so hard." Everyone in the room was either crying or had a depressed look on their face. Everyone except Nikki who continued to hold a blank stare. It had been six minutes since Jen began to try and save Bridgette's life. The room remained silent for two more minutes. Jonesy thought it best if he said goodbye before the ambulance arrived. He crawled on hands and knees to his dear Bridgette and held her hand.

"God, this is all my fault," he whispered. "Now I've ruined three people's lives." He leaned his head on her chest and started sobbing which caused the whole room (except Nikki) to follow. Then, out of the silence, a heavy breath was taken. Jonesy heard this and looked around the room. It didn't come from anyone, or so he thought. Another breath came moments later, followed by loud coughing. Jonesy felt Bridgette's chest move and knew it was her. He pulled her up into a sitting position and kissed her forehead. "Oh, thank God." he whispered and hugged her for about three dull minutes. She was still pretty out of it, though and wouldn't speak. Jen and Caitlin dashed to the kitchen to get water. While Jen and Caitlin fussed over the girl who came back from the dead, Jonesy went over to Nikki. He knew _she_ was alive, because she continued to blink every now and then but where was her brain? He sat with her a few minutes more wanting to talk with Bridgette, but knowing that she needed her space at the moment. Then after maybe 20 minutes of complete silence, Nikki spoke. "Pregnant, huh? That's so inexplicable, isn't it?" She stood up and stretched her sore joints. She seemed completely unaware of Bridgette's existence. Behind her Jonesy was trying to tell Nikki some long story about how and why and what he would do about the baby and Bridgette. But he wasn't sure if he could handle all these new pressures after watching someone die and come back to life. Nikki continued to stretch and ignore Jonesy's lame excuse. She was actually starting to get a little annoyed by his voice.

"Shut up, already!" she yelled into the almost silent livng room. Jonesy didn't stop talking, though. Nikki sighed and took a turn around the coffee table. He walked around once then, the second time, she picked up a tall, thin glass vase that her parents had purchased at a yard sale. She eyed it curiously then ended her walk standing back next to Jonesy. He was _still _talking. She couldn't stand to hear one more word so she swung the vase like a golf player would his club and it collided with Jonesy's right cheek. The vase broke in half on Jonesy's face. His horrendous scream caught the room's attention and Nurse Jen ran to get some towels. Michelle had shrieked when she heard the glass break and wailed even louder when she saw the horizontal slice taken out of Jonesy's face that was seeping blood. This is when Johnathan had seen enough and left. He didn't go through the front door where Nikki had exited because he was too confused to deal with her at the moment. The red residue was soaking onto Jen's hands even through the thickest towels, so she took Jonesy in the ambulance that was supposed to be for Bridgette. Caitlin offered to take Bridgette to a doctor but she insisted that she would go the next day. Michelle and Wyatt went to Michelle's house, feeling suddenly obligated to be truthful with their parents, about _everything_.


	21. Superjail

**Chapter 20: Superjail**

**Author's Note: If you thought the last chapter was shocking or, dare I say, disturbing, even, I'm just getting started. Read and Review! Please? Your reviews make me happy and make me want to keep writing. You don't want me to _stop_ writing do you? I didn't think so.**

Jonesy screamed in pain as the needle went in and out of his face. He hated hospitals and doctors. It was all attached to his colossal fear of blood. He couldn't even look at the gash on his cheek before the doctor cleaned it up or he would have fainted. He just wanted everything to be done with already. At least that's what he wanted until the doctor actually finished and asked him the question he had been dreading.

"Who the hell did this to you, kid?" asked the prominent but still down-to-earth, Doctor Stowe. Jonesy got sweaty. He knew that if he told anyone what Nikki did, she would most likely be arrested. But he also knew that even if he didn't say anything, Bridgette was going to exposed them both. He sighed and struggled to answer.

"My girlfriend did. She and I got into an intense argument and kitchen utensils were thrown. It's no big deal."

"_I'll_ say it's no big deal with seven stitches. Aren't _you_ a trooper?" The older female doctor smiled at Jonesy while she bandaged his face.

"I'm nobody. Jen, my step-sister, is the hero. She immediately tried to stop the bleeding and she even covered my eyes in the ambulance so I wouldn't see the blood, she's great."

"Ready yet?" Jen walked into the small room to find Jonesy.

"Just a minute, superwoman." Jonesy joked.

"Oh, Jonesy." Jen tried to laugh. She really didn't feel like she had done anything special. A girl was lying there dying and her own stepbrother needed her help, what else was she supposed to do?

"Do you need to get the police involved or you don't want to whole world to know you got beat up by a girl?" Dr. Stowe teased.

"Who says I got beat up?"

""Well, I don't see your girlfriend in here."

Jonesy and Jen, at the same time asked out loud, "Where _is_ Nikki?"

* * *

Nikki's sides were being crushed by the tons of boxes stuffed into Johnathan's closet. She hoped that he would be coming home soon, afraid that she wouldn't last much longer in that crowded space. After what seemed like several hours to Nikki, Johnathan's footsteps were heard in the room. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

_"Please don't call me." _Nikki thought to herself, but she knew Johnathan too well. Nikki tried to torn her phone off but it was taking too long and _Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects _boomed through the closet door.

"Nikki?" Johnathan walked to the closet and found her sitting on top of one box and leaning her elbow on another.

"It's about time," She got up and looked at him. "Closets do _not _make the best hiding places when they're covered in boxes." Johnathan didn't respond.

"What? Is this about the whole, 'hitting Jonesy in the face thing'?"

"What else?"

"Well, I dunno. He got what he deserved, I guess. I mean, I really didn't mean to hit him that hard. He just wouldn't stop talking and--."

"Nikki!" Johnathan suddenly yelled. She jumped backwards.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" she asked, very nonchalantly.

"Right now, it's you. Do you have any idea what you did? Maybe not so I guess I'll explain. You _strangled _a pregnant girl and she almost...she _was _dead. Then, you break a vase on the guy's face you're supposedly still in love with because he wouldn't stop talking. I don't know what going on, Nikki,' his mood changed from extreme anger to helplessness. "Talk to me, babe. I can't help you if you don't say anything. I know you hated Bridgette but did you have to go and...She called you a slut, so what? You've been called worse."

"Did you say Jonesy is the guy I'm in love with?" Nikki pointed out. Johnathan thought for a moment.

"Why yes, I guess I did and that's okay,'"He had a revelation. "Something Bridgette said tonight was right: After I leave you're gonna be alone and I don't want that. It's way too far away for us to have a long distance relationship. I think we would be better off as exes. And you should be with someone who will make you happy if I'm not around to do it. I saw the way he looked at you after you hit him. He wasn't angry, he was shocked and heartbroken."

"Are you telling me that I need to be with Jonesy?" Nikki wanted to clarify.

"I just want you to be happy, although I'm not sure how slicing a guy's face is gonna keep him interested." They both laughed.

"Nikki, you have to go home. My mom will be up any minute." Johnathan gave Nikki a playful hug. Then there was silence.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Nikki concluded.

"I guess so." Johnathan said. He kissed Nikki and then ushered her out the back door.

It was cold as ice outside as Nikki tiptoed down the sidewalk to her house. The sky turning orange as a sign that the sun would soon be rising. When Nikki walked into the living room, she was horrified. She snapped on the light and saw broken green glass in front of the door. A white towel and several tissues were soaked in blood and lay on the floor. The cup that Bridgette drank from as well as several plugs of blond hair were scattered near the couch. The blurred memories of what happened that night resurfaced in Nikki's mind. She wondered what would her parents think if they saw this? Nikki continued upstairs to their room and saw them sleeping. She sighed in relief, but there was no way that she was off the hook. Thoughts of her arrest clouded Nikki's mind. She knew that Jonesy would never rat her out, but she figured that Bridgette would blab the whole thing to the first person she saw. Suddenly, Nikki felt a wave of butterflies invade her stomach. She went to her room and lay down, not sure if her thoughts would let her rest.

* * *

"Michelle, what the matter?" Mrs. Carter asked as she saw her daughter and daughter's boyfriend enter the house with swollen, bloodshot eyes.

"Mom, we need to talk," Michelle said in a stern voice. "Mom, I know you don't agree with me getting so serious with Wyatt so soon. But I just care about him a lot and I want him to stay around."

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Carter nodded.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I am getting older and, whether you like it or not, I'm going to some things you may not agree with. But, I promise I'll try my best to be responsible about them and even when I'm not, I won't go to you and daddy, begging you to fix it."

"Sweetheart, what happened. Are you in trouble?" she was becoming very concerned.

"Mom, I...I...Wyatt and I...Wyatt..." Michelle couldn't finish. Wyatt decided that it didn't matter who told Michelle's parents, as long as they knew.

"Mrs. Carter, she's trying to tell you that...I'm the father of your first grandchild." He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Bridgette's hand as he waited for her mother's reaction. She was silent as she put her head in her hands.

"Mom, say something."

"I don't know what I should say, Michelle."

"We have a plan, Mom, don't worry. We're both getting full time jobs in the summer and we'll buy used baby stuff and use cloth diapers and everything."

"So, you're planning on _keeping_ the baby?"

"We _are_ keeping the baby." Michelle corrected.

"How are you gonna finish school when the baby comes. Maybe you should transfer to the alt--"

"No," Michelle said sternly."You're not sending me away to some school for unwed mothers. I'm _not_ gonna end up like Kira."

"I don't think you have much of a choice, dear. It'll only be a matter of time before your classmates start noticing that you're pregnant and then the principal will be knocking on our door before we know it." Mrs. Carter tried to remain calm.

"Maybe we'll have a better plan by then." Michelle hadn't thought about school.

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks." Wyatt answered.

"So, Mr. Rock Star. How are you gonna support my daughter and a child of your on working at the hamburger stand?" Her mom was only being protective.

"I'll get a second job, and maybe a third. I'll perform on street corners and if that doesn't work I'll even sell my guitar. Mrs. Carter, I love Michelle and I wanna do everything in my power to care for her and the baby. I don't know what it looks like but, I love this baby already." Sweet, sincere, Wyatt placed his hands around his girlfriend's belly.

"I know it sounds easy when you say it out loud but getting a decent job to support a child is a very difficult task, especially for a teenager. I'm not saying it can't be done, but look at it realistically. Even if you guys stay together after the baby is born, what happens when things get rough? If someone loses their job and can't pay for the baby's preschool anymore? Does Wyatt storm out and the baby never see his father again?"

"I promise you, I will _never _do that. I want to see my son grow up and I want to be in his life, whether Michelle and I are together or not." Wyatt had a bit of a soft spot when it came to that subject. Wyatt had three grandmothers but not one grandfather because his parents never knew their fathers. He really loved his own father and couldn't imagine growing up without him.

"When your father gets home, Michelle we'll discuss it. He's working the night shift so that can't be too much longer." Mrs. Carter looked at her watch, then back up at her daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, mom." She tried to hide the fact that she was shivering so much. She suddenly got a strange feeling in her stomach, then she ran to the bathroom. Wyatt sat down on the couch.

"How long does _that_ last?" he asked.

"Not long, three months."

"Three months?" he asked, puzzled.

"That's if you're lucky. Some poor, hapless women get it the whole nine months." Wyatt shuddered at the thought. He felt a huge wave of relief over him as he no longer had to keep this secret. But there was another secret that was about to be revealed.

* * *

Jude held Jen's hand as they walked to her and Jonesy's house. They were glad the whole ordeal was over but Jen felt a little apprehensive about Jonesy's decision not to tell the police.

"If Bridgette tells, then you're an accessory to a crime, dude." Jude started.

"I know, but I can't have Nikki angry with me _again_. I can't." he shouted.

"Didn't seem like she cared that much when she bashed you in the face and almost _killed _--"

"Jen!" Jonesy and Jude shouted at her. The subject was still a little touchy. No one had spoken about Bridgette since the incident. No one really wanted to be the first one to talk about it. But Jen had opened up her big mouth.

"Well, it's not like you can convince her to keep quiet. She _hates_ Nikki. And besides, how's she gonna explain the bruises?"

"She should just tell her parents what I plan to tell ours, I got hit with a rock. As long as they don't remove the bandage, I'm good."

"You know that's never gonna work, right?" Jen chided.

"I have to agree with my lady friend on this one, dude. Why would someone want to throw a rock at your face?"

"Or a vase, for that matter?" Jonesy added. He walked a couple of steps ahead. "Guys, I think there's something up with Nikki. What she did was extremely out of character, even for her."

"Well, I guess the guy you love getting someone pregnant can do that to a girl," Jen said. "Maybe you should tell our parents _that_ news first. They'll be so distracted, your face won't even matter."

"Great idea, dudette. You're smart _and_ brave." Jude complimented.

"Oh, stop," Jen laughed. "I'm really not that brave."

"Yea, you are, babe. If I was in the same position you were in, I couldn't have dealt." Jen felt a little emotional still.

"Can we talk about something else, _anything_ else, please?" she begged.

"How about baby names?" Jude joked.

"Shut up." Jonesy commanded as he reached the door.

* * *

Loud banging startled Nikki out of a surprisingly restful sleep. She turned her head to look at her clock. It was 9:00 am. She had only been asleep for three hours.

"Anming Wong," she heard her father shout from behind the door. "Come out here, now!"

"Go away," she responded and threw a pillow at the door. "And don't call me that! It's Nikki!"

"I'm serious! Open this door or you are in a lot of trouble!" Her father's voice boomed like a powerful storm. Nikki figured she wasn't going to get anymore sleep either way so she obeyed her father and went downstairs. Her father joined her mother on the couch.

"Anming," her mother said softly. "What happened here last night?"

"A party." Nikki said sleepily.

"Anming!" her mother said, annoyed.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Nikki snapped at her mother.

Ever since The Wong Family moved to Canada from Beijing, Nikki always wanted to fit in. She was teased from the age of four because she was the shortest girl in her preschool and she was the only Asian. Her Chinese name, Anming (pronounced Ahn-Meeng), didn't do her any justice. By age six, Nikki had learned to be more Canadian. She refused to speak in any other language but English, at home and at school, she wore her hair long as opposed to the short bob that was popular in Beijing, and she insisted that her classmates, teachers, and everyone else she knew call her by her middle name, Nikki. Her parents weren't very fond of her need to be a part of the group and wanted her to embrace her heritage more. They told her that some day she would regret being so uniform. And by the time that Nikki turned thirteen that day had come. She grew to hate who she had become and longed for enough individuality to seperate herself from the superficial people she called her peers. So, she got some piercings and dyed her hair purple. She became an extreme individual. But she never went back to her Chinese name because it reminded her of the shame she felt as a young immigrant each time she heard it.

"Why is there blood on the floor? And my vase, it's broken." Her mother went into a fit.

"Mom, it's okay. I got into a little scuffle with a girl last night and--" A knock at the front door ruined their family discussion.

"Who is it?" NIkki asked, hoping the distraction would allow her to go back to bed.

"It's the police." A deep male voice answered.

Nikki's palms started to sweat and she turned white. Her father answered the door.

"Does a Nikki Wong live here?"

"Yes, that is my daughter." The officer came in, saw the distraught living room, and immediatly called in more people on his walkie-talkie. Then he started questioning people.

"The broken glass, the blood, the hair did you touch any of it?" Nikki's parents answered 'no'. Nikki stayed silent.

"How did all of this get here?" the officer questioned.

"Nikki was just about to tell us, right Nikki?" her father said. She took a deep breath and looked at the policemen walking in and taking pictures. She knew they wouldn't be able to grab her in time if she ran right now. But she figured that the guy asking all those invasive questions would shoot her before she got to the door so she might as well answer his questions.

"Well we were having a party and a girl I didn't like was here and we got in a fight."

"What was this girl's name?" the officer asked.

"Bridgette Stevenson. Anyway, she said things to me that I didn't like, so I swung at her and then I pulled out some of her hair."

Nikki's parents gasped at their violent daughter.

"Then, my boyfriend pulled me off her."

"What's his name?"

"Jonesy Garcia."

"You're dating _him_?" Nikki's parents asked simultaneously. Nikki was not very expressive about her social life.

"Yes. He pulled me off her and I got mad at him for it and I took the vase off the coffee table and..." She didn't want to speak anymore.

"And?" the officer pleaded.

"Well, judging by the broken glass and blood everywhere, do I really have to say it?"

"Yes, you do." He took notes on his tiny notepad.

"I hithiminthehead." Nikki was too ashamed to speak of what she'd done.

"What was that?" the officer questioned.

"I hit him in the head." she snapped.

"What is this all about, officer?" Mr. Wong asked.

"Based on the evidence in your home and a statement we took from a girl last night, we have reason to believe that your daughter commited a crime."

"What?" Both parents were terrified.

"What are the charges?" Nikki asked.

"Aggravated Battery, Assault With a Deadly Weapon, and Child Endangerment." the officer read from his notes.

"There was a _child _here, Nikki?" her mom screamed.

"No, the victim, Ms. Stevenson, is expecting." the officer replied.

"You got in a fight with a _pregnant_ girl?" Nikiki's father looked as if her were about to explode.

"I didn't know she was pregnant!" Nikki defended.

"It doesn't matter. The law is the law. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you into custody." He pulled out his shiny silver handcuffs and walked toward Nikki. She backed up all the way against the wall in the corner. She didn't want a criminal record.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, Ms. Wong,' the officer stepped closer. "Evading an Officer can get you into more trouble."

Nikki gave up and let him handcuff her. He pushed her out the front door and her parents followed. When she was shoved into the police car, she screamed, "You guys are coming to get me, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course." her mother assured her, but her father silenced his wife. The police car left the Wongs standing in their driveway.

"We should go." Mrs. Wong said as she headed to the house to get her purse.

"No," Mr. Wong pulled her by the shoulder. "We will _not _go anywhere."

"Our baby needs us--"

"She is no longer a baby. When she gets into this much trouble, she needs to get herself out. We will see her at the hearing." Mrs. Wong didn't press the issue. She just went back into the house and started cleaning up the broken glass.


	22. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 21: Crime and Punishment**

The large fan was turned to max power as it blew out cold air in Michelle's sweating face. Wyatt playfully pushed her out of the way to allow himself some of the air.

"No fair, "pestered Michelle. "Get your own."

"Hey, I'm a guest. I should get as much air as I like." He then proceeded to stick his face against the fan.

"But I'm pregnant." Michelle countered. "That should count for something." She then playfully pushed Wyatt away from the fan.

They were both enjoying a warm summer day in June after they had finally gotten all of their parents involved in their "situation". Michelle's father had taken the news a little harder than Mrs. Carter had but, he was still more understanding than they expected. He didn't bring up the whole "alternative school" thing like her mother did. He just told Wyatt that until the child is eighteen years old he would be responsible for it. He said that if Wyatt ever even _thought_ about leaving Michelle with the baby, he would kill him with his bare hands. Wyatt never planned on leaving anyway but Mr. Carter wanted to make it crystal clear.

"Michelle," Wyatt asked in the silence. "Who is Kira?"

"My cousin. Why?"

"I heard you say to your mom a few weeks ago, 'I don't want to end up like Kira'. I was just wondering." Michelle sighed and sat up from the fan.

"I guess I'd better tell you the whole story then. Kira and I were best friends slash best cousins because we were the closest in age. From the time that we were seven until we were fifteen we were very close. It was October of freshmen year and Kira and I went to a Halloween party with some friends. By the end of the party, Kira had met Rodney. He was really nice and attractive, of course, and I thought he was a decent guy for my best cousin to date. Kira and Rodney dated for over a year and the three of us became close friends. Then she told me that Rodney wanted to 'do it' with her."

"Did_ she_ want to?"

"Yea, since they'd been dating so long, she knew he loved her. And she loved him, so on Kira's birthday, November 15th, they did it. He didn't act strangely around her or try to dump her or anything. He was an even _better _boyfriend to her after the fact. Everything seemed to be going great until around Christmastime when she missed her cycle. She told me her concerns but didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas with a pregnancy scare. Kira stayed at my house for New Year's Eve and since my parents and my sister were at a track and field tournament, I took the bus with Kira to the clinic. She figured she might as well know it for sure instead of taking a test and home and _then _going to a doctor. They tested her and, in fact, she was two weeks pregnant. I can't even begin to describe how devastated we were as we got back to my house. That's kinda why I was so upset with myself when I found out_ I_ was. I felt like I was reliving what happened to Kira. Well, Kira told Rodney and he was scared but he was no punk. He was going to step up and support his child. Kira's parents weren't so accepting of it. They're very religious people and don't tolerate teens being 'promiscuous' outside of marriage. They grounded her from seeing Rodney, or me, until the baby came after which they would put it up for adoption."

"Did Kira get a say in any of this?"

"No. Her parents were super strict. They didn't let her go anywhere unless I was going because I'm her cousin. That's the only way she could ever go out with Rodney. The night they conceived that baby, I was the lookout."

Wyatt cringed at the thought of her having to do that.

"Kira didn't want to give the baby up for adoption, so she started researching alternative schools to convince her parents to change their minds. She finally found one that was only an hour and a half away from where we live. Her parents agreed to let her go and, besides missing Rodney and me, she was looking forward to going. But the first day she got there, she realized what a bad decision she had made. The girls there were mean and treated her like she was stupid. They were basically thieves and drug addicts who didn't seem to care about their babies at all. Girls would get into fights every day knowing full well the damage it could cause to their child. Kira hated all of them, but the teachers were no better. They tried to pretend to care about you when you first get there but the second you step into the classroom on the second day they treat you like a worthless fool who got pregnant. Kira wanted to wait it out as long as she could so that she could keep the baby. But six months into her pregnancy a girl in her dorm accused her of turning off her alarm clock. Kira, of course, didn't do it but the girl retaliated anyway. She basically trashed Kira's room and ripped up the picture of her and Rodney that she had sitting at her desk. That was the last straw for Kira, I guess. The school called about two days later and said that Kira was missing."

"Hadn't you talked to her before she left?"

"She only told me about the alarm clock incident. She didn't say anything about leaving. The next day at school, when I tried to find Rodney and tell him what was happening, he was gone, too. I went to his house and his parents said they hadn't seen him since the night before. Something tells me they ran away _together_."

"Have their parents found them?"

"No, and they tried really hard. It's been about a year since they went missing. I don't think they want to be found." Michelle sighed and looked at the ground. She was afraid the same thing would happen to her if she went to an alternative school. She suddenly became overwhelmed by emotion and started weeping. Wyatt put his strong yet gentle arms around Michelle and held her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you. It's these damn hormones." she tried to laugh a little. Wyatt kissed her on the back of the head and rocked her till she stopped crying.

* * *

"You're not serious, are you?" Talia, Bridgette's Puerto Rican, Philadelphia native friend questioned her.

"I gotta do this, Tally. If I don't, how will I get him back?" Talia pushed her long, straight black hair out of her chestnut eyes as she took a long drag of her cigarette. She sighed as she exhaled the smoke.

"I guess I can help you with your belly. I know plenty of dudes in Tech I class that can make it kick and everything. But I don't care how far this goes, I am _not _helping you kidnap a pregnant woman and steal her baby."

"I wasn't planning on doing that, Talia. Although..." she trailed off as she examined her flat, pancake-like belly in the mirror. How long before women start to show, anyway?"

"The skinnier you are, the sooner you show. About three to four months on someone your size. That's enough time to make you a fake belly and you can observe other pregnant women and see how they act and walk."

"You need some practice, too. From now on, you can't smoke around me. I'll come over your house today so you can help me. You can find ultrasound pictures over the Internet, right?"

"Yea, sure," Talia put her cigarette out in the sink. "But if your parents or boyfriend find out about this, I didn't do nothin'. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now let's go back to class. I'm pretty sure it doesn't take twenty minutes to throw up."

* * *

Nikki stayed in jail for three weeks until her hearing. Her parents, Jonesy and Jen, their parents, Bridgette and her parents were there. The crime was stated. The judge listened and seemed to be a more friendly person than Nikki had imagined him to be. He told her that because she had no prior arrests and had never been suspended from school, he would go easy on her. But, due to the violent nature of the crime, Nikki couldn't get off scott-free. Instead of jail time, Nikki was sentenced to four months in a Juvenile Correctional Facility. Upon hearing the sentence, Jonesy banged his head against the table he sat at with Jen. He really didn't want her to get into trouble and he felt guilty for having to come to the hearing with a bandage on his face. Bridgette held her mother's hand tightly as if she was afraid that Nikki would jump across the courtroom at her. She didn't let go of her mom's hand until Nikki was handcuffed and escorted away. Jen and Jonesy felt that it was inhumane to treat her like that. She got into a fight, she didn't kill anyone. To Nikki, their concern wouldn't have mattered anyhow because her so-called "best friends" left her in her most dire time of need. She was in jail alone for three weeks without so much as one visitor. When she left juvy, she was determined to exile herself from them. They couldn't be her real friends. Jen and Jonesy couldn't have been more misjudged. Their parents refused to let them visit her when the whole story came out. They were so outraged that a family they trusted with their kids for most of their lives could bring up such an evil child. The Garcias would no longer allow Jonesy or Jen to associate with the Wongs if their daughter is a felon. The whole car ride home, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia talked about how shocked they were to find this out and how horrible it would be for Nikki's reputation.

"The poor girl will never find a job when she gets out of there," Mr. Garcia said as he got out of the front seat. "She'll be viewed by the public as a villain."

"Yea, but who could blame them? She's a delinquent. It's so sad, really. She had so much promise."

"Could you guys please stop it?" Jonesy yelled as he stormed into the house.

"What's up with him? He must have been close to Nikki, huh?" Mr. Garcia asked Jen. She was baffled by her parents' oblivion to their social lives.

"More than that. He's in love with her." Jen stated blankly and went to her room to call Jude.

"I think I need to have a talk with my boy, Emma." Mr. Garcia told his wife.

"Of course.' she kissed him and headed up to their room.

Mr. Garcia's loud knock interrupted Jonesy from his pleasant thoughts about Nikki.

"Can I come in?" his father asked politely. Jonesy made no answer. He didn't want to talk.

"Okay, I'm respecting your privacy as a human being by knocking but asserting my authority as you parent by coming in anyway." He barged in to his son's unusually clean room.

"I like what you've done with the place," he said sitting down next to Jonesy. "There's actually a floor in here, who knew?" Jonesy didn't respond.

"Look, son. I was a teenager once. I felt affection for girls before. I thought I was "in love". But as soon as the feelings had been developed they vanished again. I don't believe I have ever been in true love until I met Emma."

"What about mom?" he finally spoke.

"Your mother and I met under extreme conditions. I was leaving Mexico and she wanted to come along. We have a common goal: To get to Canada and we achieved it. She was the only woman that I was even friends with at the time so it only felt natural to marry her. But when our common interests faded, I realized that I didn't love her as much as I thought I did. I loved you boys _more_. When she wanted to go back to Mexico, I thought it would be best if we stayed here so that you guys could be settled. She disagreed and left anyway. I didn't love her enough to follow her back to the place I tried to get away from."

"I love Nikki more than that, dad. I'd follow her to the moon if she went there. I know I'm young but I know that this is true love. I can't think about anything but her smile. I get butterflies when I hear her name. I would have snuck out of here to see her in jail if you didn't have me on 24 hour surveillance. I can't even look at other girls and feel attracted to them anymore. I don't feel anything for any other girl_ but_ her."

"_Aye, mijo. _I know these feelings seem real, but what about the girl who is having your _niño?"_

"I never really loved Bridgette. I liked her alright, but now, after how she got Nikki sent to jail, I feel this overwhelming hatred for her. I'm gonna take care of my baby, dad. But, I can't be with that _chica loca. _She _planned_ to get in a fight with Nikki. Nikki didn't know she was pregnant."

"It sounds like you have a lot to think about. I guess I'll go but I'll leave you with this one question: Why do you think she wanted Nikki out of the picture?" Mr. Garcia paused, then he got up and left the room to start dinner. Jonesy just lay on his bed, his father's words would echo in his mind for the rest of the night. "_Why do you think she wanted Nikki out of the picture..."_


	23. Tired of You

**Chapter 22: Tired of You**

The unusually humid day in Canada was taking a toll on more than just Wyatt and Michelle. Jen lay in Jude's lap on his bed while they watched Meet the Parents.

"That cat is just too creepy." Jen said covering her eyes at the strange thought of an animal using a toilet.

"It's a lot cheaper than buying kitty litter and having to clean the box."

"Eww." The couple grimaced.

"Where's the remote, Jude? I want to watch anything else but this!"

Jude sat up and looked around his bed. "It must be on the nightstand over there."

"I'll get it." Jen responded without a thought. She turned facing forward on Jude and leaned across the bed. She thought nothing of it at the time, but then she realized, after she handed Jude the remote, that she was basically laying _on top_ of him! They were practically chest to chest! Jen turned red and quickly moved to sit next to Jude, instead. He felt neglected without her in his lap and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just kind of hot," she smoothly played it off. "I'm gonna open that window." Jen and Jude hadn't talked about sex at all in this point in their relationship. It was still a three letter word that made them cringe when their parents talked about it and it was the scene in a movie where they would remain awkwardly silent until it was over. Jude was not afraid of the act, he just didn't want to make things weird between them by mentioning it. He knew that Jen would do it just to make him happy, even if she wasn't ready because she loved him so much. Jude really didn't want to hurt her, or worse, end up in the same situation as his two best friends. Still, it was going to come up sooner or later and even if they didn't plan on 'doing it' Jude figured that they should at least discuss their views on the subject if they didn't want to have any awkward situations. When Jen sat down from opening the window she pulled off her purple jacket, kind of embarrassed that she even wore it on such a hot day. She wore her signature white tank top underneath and fanned herself as beads of sweat escaped her face and slid down into her shirt, making her chest glisten like a diamond in the sunlight. Jude couldn't take his eyes off Jen and since they weren't watching the movie anymore he figured they could make out for a while. Jude grabbed Jen by her curled chestnut hair kissed her neck and her cheek. She then did the same as Jude slowly pushed her down onto his bed. Jen was nervous but she was sure it wouldn't go that far. When Jude continued to kiss her, she let go of her suspicions and relaxed. But when he put his hands up the back of her shirt and attempted to unhook her bra, Jen got scared and pushed him off her.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. I--."

"You don't have to explain, Jude. I should be sorry. We haven't really talked about..." she looked at the floor and assumed Jude knew the rest of her sentence.

"Yea, I know. I shouldn't have tried to--"

"It's not your fault. We just need to set some clear boundaries and guidelines for make out sessions."

"What are those guidelines, bra?" Jude curiously asked.

"No touching below the belt, or shirt, and you can't be on top of me like that."

"I'm--"

"You _don't _need to apologize, I'm fine," Jen said, annoyed. "Let's just watch the movie."

Jude sat back down and obeyed Jen, although he couldn't help wondering what upset her so badly. When the movie was over, Jen walked downstairs to go home.

"I can walk you, if you want, you know."

"I'm fine. I know where my house is." Jen said in a rushed tone. She kissed Jude on the cheek and started out the door. Jude abruptly grabbed her arm.

"I said I'm fine!" she snatched it back.

"I was just going to give you your jacket." Jude's innocent eyes shamed Jen's evil ones. She calmed down a little as she put it on.

"My little super hero. Doing everything by yourself." Jude teased.

"Jude, could you _not_ call me that? We've been through this."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Jen was up to her ears in excuses.

"No more of this, okay? I'm leaving." She ran out the door without another word and got to her house twice as fast because she jogged the whole way there. She wasn't really mad at Jude she just wasn't able to let go of some of her emotions. She had been having mini panic attacks for a few weeks now ever since the 'Nikki and Bridgette incident'. She would sometimes have nightmares that she was being suffocated and no one was trying to help her no matter how loud she screamed. Jen hid this from Jude because she didn't want him to get worried. But she was realizing that this secret was only pushing him away from her. She hated being called a hero. She was no hero in her own mind. She was the person that almost let Bridgette die and it didn't matter how many people told her she saved Bridgette and how many thank you's she got from Bridgette herself, she would always feel this way.

* * *

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" Caitlin said as a line of what seemed like thousands of customers headed toward The Lemon. She had been on her feet for five hours straight, unable to sit for even a minute. The warm weather was attracting more customers and keeping her busier and busier. Wyatt and Michelle came and sat at the table to wait for the others.

"Oh my God, I have never been so exhausted." Michelle collapsed into her chair.

"Careful now," warned Wyatt. "Don't break anything."

Jen, Jonesy, and Jude followed suit, Jen not sitting next to Jude, but next to Jonesy instead.

"Guys, Michelle and I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Caitlin shouted over the roar of customers.

"It depends," he said and took his girlfriend's hand. "We're having a baby for those of you who don't know." The table grew silent for a second followed by a loud squeal from Caitlin.

"Oh my goodness. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"We won't know till I'm eighteen weeks." Michelle informed Caitlin.

"Oh I hope it's a girl! I can buy her so many pink baby gifts!"

"Caitlin, have you lost your mind," Jen yelled. "Their sixteen! They can't just have a baby and everything will be okay. This is serious business."

"We've got it under control, Jen. We already talked to our parents. We're both working full-time at Burger McFlipster's and I found a stroller on Craigslist already."

"Maybe Bridgette and I should check that out since we're having a kid, too."

"You guys are such a disappointment right now. How can you just pretend like this is supposed to happen? How are we all gonna graduate together if two of us have kids? How's this stuff gonna work? My God, Wyatt I'm so surprised at you. I can understand Jonesy but you should have _known _better."

"Ouch, Jen," Wyatt said softly. " That pitchfork in my back really hurt." He stood up angrily and went back to work. Michelle just sat there, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Can't anyone at this table keep it in their pants?" Jen argued to the walls of the Galleria.

"I guess, I can!" Jude raised his hand proudly and Jonesy and Caitlin laughed. Jen turned bright red and poked Jude with her elbow for him to put his hand down.

"Why are you embarrassing me?" Jen asked, now on the brink of tears. She felt her breaths getting shorter so she got up from the table ran to the bathroom.

"I told you, she's been acting weird." Jude said as he got up to follow her. When she heard the knock at her stall she assumed it was Caitlin.

"Why don't you mind your _own_ business for once?"

"You _are_ my business. Can I come in?"

"No, Jude. You're not supposed to be in the girls' washroom."

"And you're not supposed to be mean to your best friends."

"I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Not okay, bra. If there's something wrong we need to know. See how much of a shock it was finding out about Wyatt's girlfriend. It must've been tough for them to deal with a secret. We're your friends, we can help." Jen didn't want to tell Jude about her panic attacks because she thought he and the rest of gang would think she was crazy.

"I don't want to be in a relationship anymore, Jude. I thought it was nice, but I feel like I'm suffocating. We need to break up." It pained her to say it, but she needed some time to think without Jude over her shoulder 24/7.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Jude lowered his head and had a complete attitude change. He left the girls' room and went to get his skateboard from the table.

"How's your girlfriend?" Jonesy asked.

"She's not my girfriend anymore." he answered in a rushed and angry voice, facing the opposite direction, as he left for work.


	24. A Dose of Reality

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: A Dose of Reality

Three new voice mails popped up on Jen's phone. She deleted all three without listening to them because she knew whom they were from. Jonesy had been trying to talk to her all day too but she would just deflect his questions and walk into another room. She now felt trapped in her bedroom and was afraid to come out lest Jonesy be standing outside the door. And, speak of the devil, he was.

"Jen, I can't find my wallet. Can you lend me five bucks?" Jen thought that was so ridiculous that she wanted to insult him face-to-face. She got up from her desk and opened the door.

"I just broke up with a boy I'm completely in love with and am trying to get over and your only concern is money?" Jen asked angrily as she reached in her pocket.

"Actually, no, but I got you to open the door." Jonesy slyly said as he took Jen's money. Jonesy held the money up above his head so that Jen had to jump several times to reach it. She finally gave up and started pushing Jonesy out the door.

"Keep the money. I don't care. Just go away!"

"I came here to talk to you about Jude." Jen's face turned red when she heard his name.

"You know, that scar on your face is really starting to heal up. It won't be noticeable after a while."

"Yea, I know. I just use coco butter and olive oil-- hey don't _distract_ me. This is important Jude is upset."

"If he's so upset why won't he talk to me himself."

"He's been trying. He sent you_ three_ voice mails today." Jen's phone rang suddenly but she ignored it.

"Okay, make that four voice mails," Jonesy revised. "He wants to know--"

"I know, I know. He wants to know why I broke up with him."

"No, that's not it. Don't you know Jude at all? He wants to know if you're okay." Jen was silent for a moment. She had forgotten how kind hearted and selfless Jude was.

"Tell him I'm fine." Jen said as she turned to pick up her phone.

"I could tell him that, but I'd be lying. It wasn't just the fact that Michelle is pregnant that freaked you out so much, was it?"

"Go away, Jonesy."

"_Was it_?" he said louder.

"Watch your tone, mister. I can still kick you out of my room."

"Well, go ahead. Kick me out of your room but _Jude_ can never kick you out of his_ heart_."

"How would _you_ know that?" Jen said defensively.

"He's my best friend. I may not be acting like the best friend he needs right now, or that any of you guys need but I can't even put into words the look on Jude's face the day he told me he kissed you for the first time. Or the day before your three month anniversary when he bought you that necklace and earrings he was so nervous about which one to get and I told him you would like it no matter what. He was the most anxious I've ever seen him the day he told me he liked you and wanted to ask you out. Hell, he even told me how you cried when you thought he liked another girl. Jude is crazy about you, Jen. I'm afraid for you."

"Why would you be afraid for me?"

"I'm afraid that now you've made him even more in love with you than he's ever been," he sat down on the floor. "Look, whatever problems you guys are having, it can be worked out. The guy thinks you're the perfect girlfriend."

"That's the problem," Jen realized. "He thinks I'm perfect. He keeps calling me 'superhero' and I can't stand it. Ever since Bridgette..."

"It's okay, Jen. Let me be possibly the last person to tell you this: it's _not _your fault. Things happen for a reason and that reason has nothing to do with you. You sprang into action when you saw that there was a problem but, by no means, was it _your_ responsibility. You were a good Samaritan at best. So, stop blaming yourself for everything bad that's ever happened in the history of the world and just let life happen."

"Goodbye, Jonesy." Jen said as she pushed her door behind him. She knew he was spot on with everything. She just didn't want to face it now. She decided the least she could do was listen to the fourth voice mail that Jude had sent her.

_'Hi, Jen. It's me again. If you don't wanna talk to me, that's fine. I just wanna know if you're okay. If you need help I can always call someone for you. You can just tell Jonesy or Caitlin whatever it is and I'll do it. I love you, Jen. Bye.'_

* * *

"Alright you social retards get in line and climb the rope. Whomever gets closest to the top is less inclined to hear me make fun of them openly and the ones who don't get _near_ the top, God have mercy on your soul."

The gymnastics instructor, Mr. Solstice, who the kids in his class named, _Mr. Souless, _boomed through the gymnasium. Michelle shook in her Nike's at the thought of climbing that rope. She knew she wouldn't get far and was afraid of hurting the baby. She was now 16 weeks and was starting to show but it really looked more like she was putting on a few pounds. She couldn't let the teacher know she was pregnant because she was afraid of being ridiculed and kicked out. Eventually she would have to stop gymnastics, which was her favorite after-school activity, but she figured she would stay in as long as she could. When it came Michelle's turn to climb the rope her hands got sweaty and kept sliding off. She rubbed them on her T-shirt and crept slowly up the rope. She seemed to be doing fine until she got a foot away from the top. Her vision blurred and she saw two ropes instead of one. She tried to blink to correct her vision but it was still blurry. She grabbed out in the air hoping it was the rope but it wasn't. As she slid down, he legs burned so badly that she completely released them from the rope and fell onto the mat, landing on her right side. It hurt dramatically and she even screamed. Her fellow gymnasts tried to help her get off the ground and they sat her on the bleachers. She was sure that _Mr. Souless _was insulting her with every breath he had, but Michelle was too embarrassed to listen. She pushed her golden brown hair behind her ear and wiped the tears of failure away from her cheek. She felt like the stupidest girl on the planet for reaching for a non-existent rope. She suddenly felt a weird movement in her stomach. It was like a butterfly flutter or something. She now felt stupider for risking the health of someone else.

* * *

"Did it really move?" Jonesy asked Bridgette while he layed with her on her bed.

"Yea, you didn't feel it?" Bridgette had been feeling her baby 'kick' for a couple of weeks now. She was now testing Jonesy to see if he'd feel it.

"It was kicking a few minutes ago. Put your hand back on my stomach." she assured him.

"No," he stubbornly said. "The baby doesn't like me." He pretended to be sad.

"Try again. I know it will kick this time." Jonesy reluctantly put his hand on Bridgette's belly and, sure enough, he felt a tiny movement.

"Oh my God, it moved. The baby moved. It likes me!" Jonesy stood up and did a victory dance. Bridgette just laughed and laughed.

She was relieved that Talia's friend from Tech I, Philip, was able to help her make a realistic belly that would be made bigger each month and that could even 'kick' at random times of the day. All she had to do was pay him for the cost of the materials. She had told Jonesy that she was twenty weeks pregnant because it would make up for the fact that her belly was quite a bit larger than Michelle's. Bridgette told her parents that she planned on putting the baby up for adoption but hadn't discussed anything with Jonesy nor had she started making plans to speak with adoptive parents. She still wasn't sure what she would do when it came time to have the baby but she figured that this would bring Jonesy so close to her that maybe he wouldn't mind it if there was no baby. Although she was a little concerned. He had kept his job at _Copy This _since January and was now Employee of the Month. He had borrowed a couple of pregnancy books from Wyatt and was actually _reading _them. He took Wyatt's advice to find a used car seat online. He was trying to focus more on his studies and less on sports. It seemed that an unplanned, teenage pregnancy was the best thing that ever happened to Jonesy. He still didn't feel right. Maybe it was because he hadn't spoken to Nikki since she went to Juvy. He was still in love with her but this whole 'baby' thing had gotten him a bit confused. He didn't want to have feelings for Bridgette but he couldn't help feeling something for the woman that was carrying his illegitimate child. He wanted to write to her but was also afraid that she had forgotten about him once again and that this time he had lost her for good. By the time Nikki got out of Juvy, Bridgette would be about 26 weeks pregnant and definitely showing. Jonesy knew that everyone in school would be talking and that Nikki would get a lot of grief for dating someone who is having a baby with someone else.


	25. Bearer of Bad News

****

Chapter 24: Bearer of Bad News

**Author's Note: _Hey guys! Thanks for the faithful reviews for_ Chapter 23_ and I am looking forward to some awesome reviews for this chapter. The other night, I had a dream that, for some reason, everyone around me thought I was pregnant. Maybe I told them? My mom was telling me to call people to tell them about the baby shower and I was just afraid of what would happen if they found out I wasn't pregnant! Maybe that dream helped me write this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and review!_**

"Why am I so itchy?" Bridgette slipped her fingers underneath the Velcro of her 'belly' and scratched as hard as she could. The back stopped itching so she put her fingers underneath the front and scratched. Then she just became frustrated with the whole thing and ripped if off completely. "That's much better," she said scratching contently all over.

"Bridgette, are you home?" a voice called from the living room.

"Damn," Bridgette whispered as she hurriedly reattached her stomach. "Yea, I'm in here." Jonesy excitedly walked into Bridgette's room.

"Afternoon, Bridge," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Afternoon, baby," he said and kissed her stomach.

"Why are _you_ so happy?" Bridgette asked quizzically.

"I got a raise," Jonesy put his arms around Bridgette. "Ten dollars and hour."

"That's great." Bridgette said, unenthusiastically. Jonesy picked up on this.

"You, ok?"

"Yea, just tired and _so _itchy." she began to scratch her sides again.

"Maybe, you should see a doctor about that," Jonesy inquired. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we know if it's a boy or girl yet? You _are_ almost in your next trimester."

"Well," Bridgette was great at thinking on her feet. "The doctors can but, I want it to be a surprise."

"What if I go with you and they just tell _me_?" He gave Bridgette a puppy-dog look.

"You know you can't keep a secret," Bridgette brushed it off. "Let me go to the bathroom for a minute."

Bridgette went in the bathroom and locked the door. She put her head in her hands and started shaking. Jonesy was still close to her and wanted to be in her life, so why was she unhappy? He was working hard to provide a better life for her and his child. But Bridgette knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I don't _know_ how much formula costs!" Michelle yelled to Wyatt.

"Well, we need to know if you're not breastfeeding. You're already pregnant you know your body's never gonna look the same after this. What would be so bad if your boobs drooped a little?" Wyatt questioned Michelle as he looked at a checklist of things his and Michelle's mom made that they would need to take care of.

"I'm sixteen. I still want to look hot in a bikini even if I _do_ have a baby." Michelle protested.

"You would risk our child's health for a _bikini_?"

"God, you're impossible sometimes. Formula is still food, not poison."

"Whatever, Michelle. It's _your_ body." Wyatt was tired of arguing.

"What's the next thing on the list?" Michelle asked.

"Your mom wrote, 'talk about gymnastics'. Haven't you already quit?"

"Um, yeah, _about _that..."

"Michelle, are you still going? You could hurt yourself or the baby."

"Well, I didn't," Michelle defended herself. "When I fell off the rope we went to the doctor and everything was fine--oops."

Michelle stopped talking and didn't look up at Wyatt. She already knew a lecture was coming.

"You fell off the rope? Michelle, you can't do these things, anymore. Thank God, our baby is okay but this should be a lesson. Having children is a sacrifice."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't see _you _sacrificing anything. I have to sacrifice my stomach, my boobs, and now gymnastics? It's not fair! What are_ your_ sacrifices?

"Trust me. There are plenty." Wyatt muttered.

"What are they?" Michelle asked again. Wyatt sighed and didn't say anything for a while.

"My childhood. I can't hang out with my friends anymore. Not the way I used to. I have to work full time in a greasy Burger place and when I get my check I can't spend any of it on myself. I haven't written any good songs lately because I'm too exhausted from work. Not to mention, I have to give up the next eighteen years of my _life_ to take care of the baby!"

"No one says you have to do any of that! If you want to leave, just go."

"I can't just go, your dad will kill me."

"Oh, so you're only staying because of my dad?" Michelle yelled and stood up in Wyatt's face.

"No, I'm staying because I have to."

"Oh, now you _have _to. Get a girl pregnant and now you're obligated to stay with her, is that it?" Wyatt was done with Michelle's angry tone he wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

"You know what, Michelle? You're absolutely right. I don't _have_to stay but I do feel obligated. I try and try and nothing is good enough for you. I promise to stay with you and help take care of you and be there in the delivery room holding your hand the whole time and you don't appreciate it. There _are_ times when I want to leave. I just want to get on the bus and sit there till I'm halfway across town then get off and keep running until I don't have to deal with all this pressure. Your cousin, Kira's boyfriend probably didn't run away _with _her. He was trying to get _away_ so he wouldn't have to deal with those insane hormones anymore. I regret all of this. I wish I could go back in time and never have went in that closet."

"You regret our _child_?"

"Yes, I regret it. It's the only thing I think about. I'm sixteen in high school! Jen was right. I have no idea if I can go to college now or even if I can afford it. I'm sorry I ruined my life," Wyatt slid to the ground on his hand and knees and covered his face. "And, I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

His face was in his hand now and he struggled not to choke on his tears. He was supposed to be the man who was brave for his girl. But right now, he felt like a little kid again who was lost and couldn't find his mommy.

"I'm sorry, too," Michelle said in tears. "I'm sorry I pulled you _into_ that closet. I should have known better." Michelle slid to the ground as well. Wyatt put his arms around her and they cried together. Their fear of impending parenthood was a normal one and it was a relief for them to finally get everything off their chest.

* * *

Never had Nikki been so glad to see her parents. She jumped into their arms and was squeezed with love. She made promises to her parents that she would never get into trouble like that again. When she entered Juvy, Nikki was extremely bitter and refused to interact with others. Her snappy attitude and bitterness didn't get her as far as she'd hoped. One night in the showers, two muscular girls jumped Nikki and banged her head against the shower faucet until her blood made the water turn pink. They had no real reason to hurt Nikki they just didn't like her. The horrifying ordeal forced Nikki to be more open in talking to the counselors during therapy. It also helped her to curb her witty remarks and deal with people she really didn't like with kindness. The first thing she wanted to do upon getting home was to talk to her friends. Before she left, she swore that she hated them and never wanted to speak to them again. But now she just wanted things to go back to normal. Back to how they used to be, but she knew it would never be the same. Jonesy was having a child and that would change everything. But she just wanted to believe that nothing had changed. She held her cell phone for the first time in four months. There were no messages or calls because everyone knew she wouldn't answer them. She went to her Address Book and scrolled down to Jonesy's name. She contemplated for a while if she should call him or not. She hadn't spoken to him in forever and she figured he may have moved on with Bridgette. Nikki closed her phone and put it back in her pocket, not quite ready to go back to the past yet.

* * *

Jen's phone rang loudly on her bed but she didn't want to answer. She knew it was still Jude trying to contact her. She knew her feelings for him had grown deeply but she felt like such a fool for breaking his heart. She was afraid to face him. Jonesy walked past her door on the way out.

"Jonesy?" she called to him. He poked his head into her door.

"Tell Jude...I want him back." She said with great hesitation.

"Okay, as soon as I meet up with Nikki." Jonesy was excited and a little nervous.

"I almost forgot, Nikki _is_ back today. Can I come with?"

"Sure, nobody's stopping you."

Jen got up from her bed and went with Jonesy. At least now she could focus on someone else's life but her own for the moment.

Nikki's house hadn't changed at all since they'd been there last. The blood and glass had been cleaned up of course. But it looked just as it used to when they would come over on Saturday's and drag Nikki out of her bed to go and play XBox. The physical reminders of what happened that night were long gone, but memories were more difficult to wash away. The moment that Nikki saw Jonesy she looked at his scar. It was thinner and less noticeable than it had been at first but this was the first time Nikki was seeing it without a bandage. The enraged memory of hitting Jonesy was not what she thought of when she saw it. She only remembered his nerve-racking scream and the way his face spattered blood everywhere. She knew that eventually Jonesy would forgive her but, seeing the scar and feeling the memory, she would never forgive herself. Nikki stayed silent until Jonesy and Jen came up to embrace her.

"Oh, Nikki, we're so glad you're home!" Jen said first while she hugged Nikki.

"Yea, we missed you like crazy!" Jonesy added. Nothing felt real for Nikki yet. She also wanted to see all her friends again.

"Let's go to the mall and see the rest of the gang, shall we?" The trio headed to the mall hoping for some normalcy there.

* * *

"They said there's no medical reason for your itching?" Talia asked looking at the red, swollen dots on Bridgette's stomach.

"That's what they said. I thought maybe I was allergic to the fabric in that thing," she pointed to the fake belly sitting on Talia's couch.

"But turns out it's psychological."

"Like guilt, maybe?" Talia pressed which made Bridgette uncomfortable.

"I don't know," Bridgette said irately. "It's just...he's looking forward to this whole thing and I don't know what I'll do when he, and everyone, expects a baby. It'll crush him if he finds out but I don't think I can keep it up much longer. He kisses my stomach now and he wants to know the sex of the baby. When's the best time to tell someone bad news?" Bridgette was looking for some support from her best friend.

"Yesterday," was her simple and realistic answer. "Bridge, you dug yourself a pretty big whole with this one. Maybe if you come clean now he won't be as upset. I mean, it's better if you tell him about it now than him finding out later." Bridgette thought for a moment.

"You're right, Tal. If I tell him now it might not be as bad. But I still don't wanna do it."

"Yep. Welcome to Adulthood, Bridge."

* * *

Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt were just as happy to see Nikki as their friends but were still in shock at the fact that she was there. Jonesy tried to start a conversation.

"So, how have you been, Nik?"

"What kind of question is that?" Nikki snapped at him caught off guard.

"Nothing. I just...What if we talk about what we've been up to. I, for one, am Employee of The Month at _Copy This_."

"Wow," Nikki said genuinely impressed. "I think Hell's about to freeze over. But, seriously, that's great."

"Yea, and I got a raise." Caitlin chimed in.

"I got...um, new lip gloss?" Jen didn't want to upset Nikki by telling her that she and Jude broke up.

"I'm in a skateboarding contest next Friday." Jude added.

"You guys have really been busy." Nikki said, uninterested. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments. Wyatt decided to break the tension.

"Well, I gotta get to work, see ya." Wyatt caught up to Michelle who was already on her way there. When the couple turned a corner, Nikki commented on something surprising.

"Is it just me, or is Michelle looking a little bigger these days?" The gang just stared while Nikki continued.

"It looks like she's gained at least twenty pounds since last time I saw her. Maybe someone should say something. I mean, just because you _work _at a fast food restaurant, doesn't mean you have to eat there everyday." No one said anything for while. They had completely forgotten that Nikki didn't know Michelle was pregnant. And since she only saw her from the back, she looked kinda fat. The gang all looked toward Jen to unveil the secret, because none of them could keep a straight face long enough to tell her.

"Nikki, Michelle's gained weight because...babies need extra room to move around and--"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? First Bridgette, now Michelle. Can't anyone keep it in their pants?" Nikki almost laughed as she said it.

"Yea, that's what I said, which reminds me, Jude, can we talk?" Jen finally felt brave enough to humble herself to Jude. She was really sorry that she had to break his heart, but in their time apart, thanks to Jonesy, she was able to get over her issues and was no longer plagued with nightmares and panic attacks. Jen also really missed Jude and knew he missed her.

They met near the fountain, the place where they first admitted they were in love. Jen sat on the bench in front of the fountain while Jude faced her. Jude tried very hard not to look too excited, he figured that they were getting back together, because Jonesy told him, but he didn't want to make it too easy for Jen.

" First off, Jude, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have just told you what was going on with me instead of dumping you like that. I was freaking out over the whole 'Bridgette' thing and you kept calling me a hero and I--well, I panicked. I won't let that happen again. If I have issues, we'll resolve them together, okay?"

"Okay," was all Jude really needed to say. His ear-to-ear grin described all the rest of his feelings. "So, we're cool?" Jen asked kind of incredulous that he had forgiven her so easily.

"Of course, bra." He pulled Jen close to him and did what he had been wanting to do for the past few weeks. When their lips parted, Jude put his face in her hair and whispered, "I love you, Jen," into her chestnut hair. They stood their for a few moments enjoying ways to make up after a fight that were more special than the physical could ever be.

* * *

Later on at the Garcia-Masterson household, the gang decided to have a little get-together for Nikki. It was a bit smaller than the one for Johnathan's family just to make sure everyone was comfortable. Bridgette and Nikki sat on opposite sides of the room, of course, and Jonesy had to practically travel across the universe to speak to both of them. While he was sitting with Nikki, and music was blasting too loud for anyone to really hear their conversation, Nikki asked the million-dollar question that Jonesy had been dreading.

"Are you with her or me? At Johnathan's party you wanted me back and I said, 'yes'. But, now, after I've been gone for so long, did you get back together with her?" Jonesy didn't know ow to answer the question. He had been spending so much time with Bridgette because of the baby but he wasn't sure if that meant they were back together. But, as crazy as it sounded, he had forgiven Nikki for everything she did to him and wanted to still be with her, but he wasn't sure how it would work out if he had to deal with Bridgette on a regular basis.

"I do love you, Nikki. I just don't know how this whole, 'baby' thiing has changed your mind about us."

"It hasn't really. I know it'll be awkward since Bridgette hates my guts and everything but I want to make this work. I love you, too, Jonesy. Child or not."

On the other side of the room, Bridgette was getting crazily itchy again. She had to make a break for it before Jonesy came back to talk to her. She bolted out of her chair up to his now quiet and empty room and ripped off the nuisance once again. She was in such a hurry, she didn't bother to close the door all the way.

"So, have you picked out names for the baby yet?" Nikki inquired.

"Well, for a boy, definitely Jonesy Jr. and a girl Joanna Christine Garcia Roberts or Roberts Garcia. I don't know which one yet."

"Of course, Mr. Macho Man has to name them after himself." Nikki criticized.

"Oh, yea? Well, what would you have in mind?" Jonesy asked.

"For a girl, Katherine Melanie Garcia and a boy Kenneth Antonio Garcia."

"Katherine? What is this, the 17th century?" Jonesy teased. Before Nikki could come up with a clever response, Caitlin interjected about the music.

"Do you have any more CD's Jonesy? If I have to hear _Turn My Swag On _one more time I'm going to shoot someone."

"Sure. I think I have Dawgtoy upstairs." Jonesy rose to get it but Nikki stopped him. " It's okay, I'll go get it." she offered.

"But it's _your _party. You should be relaxing." Jonesy explained.

"No, it's fine. I know where you keep your Cd's and it's mine anyway." Nikki, unlike Jonesy, had noticed when Bridgette went upstairs and she didn't like the possibility of them being alone together. Nikki quickly ran up the stairs and casually pushed the door open, knowing full well that she would find Bridgette there. But she wasn't prepared for what she actually saw.

"Nikki?" Bridgette screamed in surprise.

"Oh my God..."

**_Author's Note: I'm evil, aren't I? Review and I will write as soon as I can. It's more possible for me to write sooner cus I have a laptop now! : )_**


	26. The Rabbit Didn't Die

**Chapter 25: The Rabbit Didn't Die**

**Author's Note: _Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as usual. My younger cousins were keeping me occupied but they just went back home today! Yay! Now I can write more often. Thanks for all the positive reviews. (And for whoever asked, It's a Gateway laptop) :) Read and review, as always._**

"You lying bitch," were the first words that Nikki could think of at the time. She was still in a state of shock as she saw Bridgette covering her stomach with a blanket when Nikki came in. She tried to hide it, but Nikki saw the detached belly laying on Jonesy's bed and not on Bridgette where it was supposed to be.

"I was gonna tell him." Bridgette tried to justify her reasons.

"When." Nikki gave her a quizzical look.

"After the party, I swear. When everyone left."

"Aren't you still going to?" Nikki already hated Bridgette from the start, but this one took the cake.

"I thought _you_ were gonna bust me." Bridgette said as she pulled the blanket up on her stomach.

"Well, as much as I want to tell Jonesy what a backstabbing liar you are, I'd rather let you live with the guilt of seeing his face filled with so much disappointment. Do you know whatyou did to him? He was freaking employee of the month! He did all that crap for that child. I can't believe you." Nikki folded her arms across her chest as if she was scolding a child.

The guilt was almost too much for Bridgette. She really thought about how much Jonesy trusted her. How much she trusted him. She knew that if she told him that there was no baby, he would never speak to her again and hate her forever. But she would hate herself even more if she didn't tell him. She made a decision.

"Can you go get Jonesy, please?" Bridgette asked in a tearful manner, her voice cracking as she said it. Nikki usually wouldn't allow people to know that her heart wasn't _really _made of black coal. But she figured that maybe this one time she could make an exception, as long as none of her friends found out. She sighed and sat on the bed with Bridgette.

"You can tell him after the party. I promise I won't say anything." Nikki said in a, 'Someone's forcing me to say this,' kind of tone.

"Thanks, Nikki." Bridgette exlcaimed and gave Nikki a strong embrace. Nikki accepted the hug, just as long as no one else knew she was actually nice.

* * *

**Author's Note:_ Sorry it's so short. My brain isn't working today. I'll update more later. Review still. Maybe give me some ideas._**


	27. Out of the Woods

**Chapter 26: Out of the Woods**

**_Author's Note:_ _I know I haven't written in like forever, but I'm back now and FanFiction I have missed you so much! Hopefully this chapter will not be followed by another long hiatus. I hat to do that to my fans because I hate it when writers do that to me. I'm not naming any names, (Eternity's Shadow). I'm just kidding! But anyways, here's the next chapter._**

Bridgette glanced down at the floor whenever Jonesy's eyes met hers. As she picked up a blue plastic cup, she studied it for a while, trying to avoid Jonesy's suspicious gaze. He was surprised that she would volunteer to help clean up after the party. But now he was sure their was another reason that she stayed. She would always hold her belly before bending down, trying to avoid the suspicion but, it wasn't working. As she picked up the trash bag Jonesy asked her what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked stopping her from walking outisde to the dumpster. Bridgette simply looked at him and didn't break the stare as she had been doing all night. This time she really looked at him and her eyes were sad.

"_Everything's fine." _Those were the words she thought in her head but she knew she couldn't say them aloud. Her throat was being choked by a heavy ball of tears and she knew that she would never again have the nerve to tell Jonesy what she needed to tell him. So she just sighed and decided to blurt it out.

"It's not your baby!" she yelled to him inexplicably loud for the quiet, empty room they were standing in.

"What do you mean it's not mine? You were screwing around while we were dating?" Jonesy's eyes quickly switched from concern to rage.

"What I mean to say is that...it's not yours because...?"

"Because?" Jonesy interjected.

"Because," Bridgette wiped her face to stall a little. "It isn't a baby at all. I made it up. I'm not really pregnant."

The look on Jonesy's face was almost indescribable. It showed worry and anger, calm and frustration, sadness and relief, and hatred and love all in one emotion. Jonesy couldn't speak for a minute or two because his thoughts were circling in his mind so quickly.

"I was gonna name him Jonesy Jr. if it was boy..." he said in a very spaced out tone. Bridgette was already in tears and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I just thought--"

"You just thought what? You thought I'd get back together with you? Didn't you think I'd get suspicous when I didn't see a baby?" Jonesy snapped back to Bridgette. All Bridgette could do was stand there and cry.

"If you thought this would bring us together you're wrong. I never wanna see you again!" Jonesy inched closer to her. Bridgette stepped backward towards the door as he approached her. Jonesy moved another step toward a tearful Bridgette. She was crying so much that her vision became blurry and she tripped over her own foot trying to get away from Jonesy. She fell down to her knees and grabbed his ankles in forgiveness.

"Please, please forgive me Jonesy. I need you. I don't have anyone else."

"Get off of me," Jonesy yelled as he shook her arms from around his ankles. "I hate you. I could never, ever be friends with you ever!" Bridgette was now out the door on the front porch still on her knees. Her hands were cupped in front of her as she begged like a poor person.

"Please, please Jonesy. I love you." She broke down into incoherent tears on the concrete porch. This only angered Jonesy more. He was never too violent a person but this called for an exception.

"That's it. I've had it." A completely enraged Jonesy reached down onto the porch, lifted Bridgette over his head, and threw her over the three steps and into the grass. She lay there on her side for a while still crying. Jonesy went back into the doorway.

"I'm through with you. Completely. Don't call me, text me, or even look at me. You're dead to me now!" Jonesy slammed the door so hard it almost flew off. But its not like Jonesy cared.

* * *

Nikki was uncharacteristically jovial that evening. She was listening to her mp3 player, watching a horror movie and eating Cheetos all at the same time. She was still pretty angry with Bridgette about what happened earlier but wondered when she would ever tell Jonesy or if he would tell her what happened at all. Suddenly Nikki heard a loud bang against her window. She was startled at first, thinking it was a bird or something, but when she heard it again she knew it had to be a person. She opened the window to find Jonesy climbing into her room and onto her bed as if he were an escaped criminal.

"So I guess front doors are too impersonal?" Nikki said picking up her bag of Cheetos to accommodate Jonesy.

"I need to talk to you, Nik." Jonesy said in a serious voice.

"What's this about?" NIkki sat up on her bed and turned off her TV.

"Bridgette--"

"I am _so _sorry." Nikki said before he could explain.

"Wait, how do you know already?"

"I found out at the party. I told her to come clean. I'm really sorry, Jonesy."

"Don't say that!" he snapped at Nikki but soon changed his tone. He put his hand underneath her chin gently.

"Don't you _ever _say that to me..." he whispered. He pulled her chin closer to his face and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at Jonesy, ruffling his hair through her fingers. He kissed her again on her cheek and her forehead. Then she lay down on the bed and Jonesy slid on top of her and they started making out. Nikki wanted to stop it there but Jonesy started taking off his shirt when Nikki pushed him away.

"Calm down lover boy. I thought you wanted to _talk_." Jonesy threw his shirt across the room and sat up on the bed.

"I know I said that but what I really want is...something else."

"Sex is not going to solve anything."

"I know that. I'm not talking about sex. I want a baby." Jonesy tried again to kiss Nikki but she didn't let him.

"What? Did I hear you right? I hope you said you wanted a bagel."

"No, a baby."

"I can't do that, Jonesy. Don't you see all the trouble that this is causing for Wyatt? Not to mention the fact that I'm still on thin ice for going to juvy. My parents would kill you if they caught you in my room right now. I love you, Jonesy, but you're not getting a baby out of me unless you do it the old fashioned way."

"What's that?" Jonesy playfully pushed her shoulder.

"Marry me, silly." Nikki laughed and pushed him again.

"Someday, I will. And we're gonna have _ten_ children."

"Not if they're coming out of _me_, we're not." Nikki grabbed her pillow and hit Jonesy in the head with it. They spent the remainder of the night in an extended pillow fight. They would play until they got tired only to start up again after a quick handful of Cheetos.


	28. Single White Female

**Chapter 27: Single White Female**

**Author's Note: I know I'm really late with these chapters and I know this one may be very well stupid and boring but I'm trying hard, you guys. Promise the next one will be better. Read and Review please. Even if you do think it's stupid and boring.**

"He said I was dead to him," Bridgette complained as she drove her head into a pillow on Talia's couch.

"He doesn't love me anymore. I don't think he ever did."

"Come on, Bridge. He had like _something _about you."

"Like what?" Bridgette pulled her head out of the pillow. She was suddenly intrigued.

"Well, you have a nice smile. Nice eyes and…you _actually_ have a chest. Unlike me."

"Great so he only liked me for my chest?" Bridgette's head returned to the pillow as she cried all over again.

"Why is _my_ job to baby sit you? You shouldn't be sitting here and crying. If I were you, I'd get even." Talia crossed her arms and had a sly look on her face.

"Get even, how?" Bridgette sat up again.

"Show him he can't treat you that way. Show him you're stronger than that." Talia stared into space for a while and Bridgette suddenly stood up from the couch.

"Talia, I have an idea. It may be crazy but it just might work."

"That's all it took to get you off my couch? Why didn't I think of that hours ago?"

* * *

The gang was finally back together again and happy for once. They went back to their usual table, drinking their usual lemonade, and talked about their usual problems. Jen was angry because she had to work late and do inventory again. The clones were driving Nikki crazy, as usual. Caitlin still couldn't make a decent cup of lemonade. And Wyatt was trying to write a song.

Wyatt sighed as he played his guitar. Then he finally sat it down and was done with the whole thing. " I just don't have the inspiration anymore."

"Don't you get inspiration from your girlfriend?" Caitlin said while balancing a lemon on her head.

"Nothing says inspiration like stomach distension and stretch marks." Nikki and Jonesy high fived each other.

"I don't know, guys. I care about Michelle a lot, but it feels like the closer it gets to her due date, the more alone I feel. It's like something's missing."

"Just when we got the group back together..." Jen sighed.

"If you're gonna dump her, be gentle about it, dude. I heard that if you upset a pregnant chick she could go into labor right there." Jude inquired. Wyatt put his head down on the table.

"As much as I love you, Jude. You're wrong. She's only about seven months that can't happen," Jen assured. Wyatt sighed with relief.

"Now if she were _eight _months, that's a whole different story." Wyatt was depressed once again.

"You guys," Jonesy intervened. "Who says they have to break up? They just need to find something they both have in common besides a baby."

"That's actually a great idea." Wyatt reasoned.

"And it came from Jonesy? Must be the apocalypse." Jen commented.

"Don't you have some shelves to stack?" Jonesy teased.

"At least I _have_ a job." After the whole Bridgette fiasco Jonesy's work performance plummeted and he was fired yet again. Jen got up from the table to go to her hated job. But she didn't leave until Jude kissed her on the cheek.

"In February, me and Jen will be a year. Can you believe it?"

"Don't start celebrating yet. It's still November." Jonesy said.

"Jonesy, can't you just let them be happy?" Caitlin asked.

"Let Jude come over for breakfast and see how happy he'll be then. The Jen you know and love is not the same person in the morning."

"That's okay for me, dude. Gotta get to work, guys. See ya!" Jude sped off on his skateboard into the mall.

"What did he mean by that?" Jonesy wondered. "Do you think...nah couldn't be. Then again..."

" You thinking again, Jonesy? I thought I told you nothing good comes of that." Nikki teased.

"This is important, though. Do you guys think that Jude and Jen are, you know, doing it?" The table was silent for a moment.

"Of course not." Caitlin said matter-of-factly. "She's our best friend."

"If Jen did that, she'd tell us, right?" Nikki pondered along with the whole table.

* * *

"This was such a great idea, Wyatt," Michelle congratulated. "But won't your parents be home soon?"

"Yea, but not for a few more hours." Wyatt reached over in his bed and pulled Michelle closer. "I love you." Before Michelle could comment, she felt a powerful kick that almost took her breath away.

"I need to get up and walk around for a minute." Michelle said as she forced Wyatt out of his bed.

"You having pains again?" he asked.

"Yea, mostly my back." Michelle said rubbing it.

"You're not gonna have the baby now, are you?" Wyatt asked, sitting up in bed. Michelle laughed and dismissed him.

"Of course not. The pain isn't regular and goes away after a couple of minutes. Probably just kicking."

"So have we decided on a name, yet? I mean, we've argued about for long enough, but have we really agreed?"Wyatt said as he slid on the bed.

"Well, I guess the only names we really like are Taylor and Andre. How's that?"

"Fine with me, I guess." Wyatt reached over the bed to put his shirt back on and a pair of purple women's panties were underneath it. Wyatt tried to hide them under his pillow, but Michelle was too quick.

"You know what? I could do the whole cheating boyfriend cliche' and ask you whose they are but I don't really care. I suppose that's why when I present you with a name for the new life we're bringing into this world, you say, 'Fine with me, I guess.' I'm so done." Michelle didn't sound nearly as angry as she should have so perhaps she really didn't care. At least that's what Wyatt thought. Little did he know that the moment Michelle got home she ran to her bed and sobbed until her eyes were dry.


	29. Conquests

**Chapter 28: Conquests**

That was probably the dumbest thing Wyatt had ever done. He didn't even know the girl that well. Hell, she didn't even speak English! If he wasn't such a nice guy he wouldn't have even let her in that night.

It happened on a Friday night a few days before he invited Michelle over. He was doing his homework when he heard someone banging on the door. It was pouring outside so it was a wonder that he even heard the door. He was already irritated about having such bad grades in chemistry and having to do extra credit assignments just to maintain a C so unexpected visitors only added fuel to the fire. Wyatt angrily ripped the door open. His facial expression completely changed when he saw the girl standing before him. A beautiful Mexican girl, reminiscent of a celebrity, stood holding luggage. The rain had tangled her dark brown, wavy hair a bit and it appeared that she was in tears, but it didn't take away from her beauty. Her oval chestnut eyes were gloomy but breathtaking. Her smooth plump lips shivered from the cold air. She didn't even have to ask Wyatt to come in. He took her bags to his room as if he had been expecting company. When they were safely inside she attempted to explain what brought her there. In broken English, she told Wyatt that her boyfriend kicked her out because he thought she was cheating on him with one of the guys from the club where she worked. As soon as she walked in the door, he had hit her in the face and pushed her into their bedroom to force her to pack her things. She was new to the neighborhood as well as the country itself. She was from New York and moved there with her boyfriend to get away from her parents. Now, without him, she was all by herself. As she explained her story, Wyatt couldn't help but feel sad as well as guilty. Here he was complaining about extra credit his teacher didn't have to give him and this poor girl was having the worst day imaginable.

"I came here when I have no one else." She began sobbing into her hands. It was all Wyatt could do not to cry along with her. He stroked her soft, wavy hair and told her she would be okay. He suggested she go to the bathroom to clean herself up. While she was gone, Wyatt thought to himself. He thought about how random it was for a beautiful woman to literally show up on his doorstep. He thought about how jealous Jonesy would be once he found out. And he also thought about how close he was to officially being an adult with the months coming ever closer to the birth of his child. Wyatt was exhausted by this last thing. He longed for the times when he only had to worry about his chemistry homework and not finding an apartment or daycare. He just wanted to be a carefree teen without the crushing pressure of real life on his shoulders. When the girl, Mariela was her name, emerged from the bathroom Wyatt saw that she was even more beautiful than before. He caught himself staring. As she walked back toward the living room Wyatt gazed at her backside and decided to do something reckless and impulsive but also carefree and exciting. He took Mariela's arm and gently pulled her backward. She faced him and he began to gently stroke her hair with his hands. Then he put his hands all through her wavy soft hair and she unexpectedly jumped into his arms. Wyatt's palms slid comfortably around her rear end as she kissed his neck lightly. He carried her to his room and she jumped out of his arms and onto the bed. She may not have spoken much English, but with her body language she was fluent. Mariela held her 'forehead against Wyatt's and breathed in deeply. Then she quickly ripped open her button down blouse as if it were 100 degrees in the room. Wyatt felt a bit overwhelmed, but not the least bit guilty. He was starting to let go of all the stress and fear he had been feeling for the past few months. This time he was not nervous or afraid that he would be hurting her. He figured that she knew more than he did anyway. Mariela was laying on her back with her knees up waiting for him to come to her. Wyatt came to her and put his hands on her knees. She then opened herself to her lover and her lover entered…

It was still pouring down rain when Mariela left. There were no words, only a soft peck on the cheek as Wyatt helped her with her bags. Then she was gone into the darkness to a hotel about ten minutes walking distance away. Wyatt gestured to give her a ride but she refused. He looked her deeply in her eyes once again, not feeling a bit of shame, before she was out of his sight completely. He then went back to his room and dug underneath a pile of papers to find his chemistry notebook. He showered that night but did not attempt to scrub away his dirty deeds. It was more like he was trying to rub them deeper into his skin so that they could be absorbed.

And even days later as he fingered the pair of purple underwear in his hand he still felt not a single thread of guilt. He knew that Michelle was probably more pissed off than she had ever been at him before but he had come to figure that she'd always be pissed at him for something. First it was for getting her pregnant in the first place, then it was for wanting her to breastfeed, then for not being more involved in picking baby names. It was obvious that Michelle and Wyatt were not on the same page. It sounded as if Wyatt was being too nonchalant about the serious issues of raising a child but that wasn't the case, not really. He lay awake many nights wondering how this whole thing would make him a different person and if he was only staying with Michelle because he was her "baby's daddy." He had even questioned his initial love for Michelle. He realized that he had only been with Michelle for a few weeks before they had sex and their so-called "undying love" could have been nothing more than infatuation. He remembered all the pain he felt after Serena and Marlowe had broken up with him and he didn't feel the slightest uneasiness about not being with Michelle. He knew full well that what he had done was wrong and that he should have at least told Michelle what happened before she found out herself but, in retrospect, he was more relieved than ever to see her walk out the door. But to cheat on your pregnant girlfriend? No matter how you put it, there really is no way to justify that. No one will ever look to Wyatt and say, "You poor thing. I understand." The world is pretty harsh when it comes to cheaters. If anything, they'd all stare in disbelief. "Wyatt cheated? Mr. Nice Guy?" He then shrugged to think of it. "Mr. Nice Guy", Wyatt's most popular nickname. It ensured that not only would he be the one that always knows the right thing to do and is the unoffical voice of reason in the midst of chaos, but it also added more pressure on him to always be the one that does the right thing. He could never just randomly skip school just for sake of it or yell at an insane customer when he knew they had it coming just because he had to be the "nice guy." He had never intended to be seen in that characteristic, it was just one of those things that you get branded for life as. If he ever screws up, even just once, everyone is so 'surprised at him'. No one really expects it. Wyatt was exhausted with this image. He knew that everyone makes mistakes and that he should be able to learn from his. He knew that he made a huge mistake getting a sixteen year old girl pregnant but he felt nothing at all about sleeping with a random girl that showed up on his doorstep. They had used a condom, thankfully, but that was not why he felt no guilt. He didn't feel guilty about what happened with Mariela because she made him feel free.


	30. If I Can't Have You

**If I Can't Have You**

Jonesy's phone rang six times before he finally reached across his bed to answer it.

"Caitlin, it's like 3 in the morning. Somebody better be dying." he mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"Well, that may very well be the case." Caitlin said panicked.

"What?"

"Nikki was supposed to come over and help me study."

"Yea, I talked to her at 9 before she left."

"That was six hours ago. I've been calling and texting non stop and there's no answer. It goes to her voicemail. I was hoping maybe she was with you and lost track of time."

"No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Maybe she just forgot and fell asleep."

"That's what I thought so I called her house and her mom told she had already left for my house. I didn't want to get Nikki in trouble so I didn't tell Mrs. Wong that I didn't know where she was."

"Okay. Let me get Jen up and you call Wyatt and Jude and we'll go looking for her." Jonesy was fully awake now. He got up and dressed quickly. He went to Jen's room and banged on her door.

"Jonesy, what the hell?" she said snatching her door open.

"Nobody can find Nikki. We're all going out to look."

"Okay. Let me get dressed," she said, shutting the door. She opened it back. "Wait, do I need to call anyone?"

"No, Caitlin's already calling Wyatt and Jude." Jonesy informed her.

"Oh," she answered in a strange tone as if she had just understood something. She then shut her door back and waited for Jonesy to go away.

"Jude," Jen whispered. "That was Caitlin who just called you. Nikki's missing."

Jude rolled over in Jen's bed to face her.

"That's awful. We better get going then." Jude started to get up.

"Wait a minute, Jude." Jude sat back down on the bed.

"How are we gonna get you out of here without looking suspicious?" Jen pondered for a moment.

"The window." she suddenly realized and looked over at Jude.

"But this is a two story house, Jen."

"I know, sweetie. There's a ledge underneath the window. Just stand on that and jump onto the picnic table."

"Sure, when you say it like that it sounds so easy." Jude thought his girlfriend was crazy.

"Oh, come on, Jude. You don't want Jonesy all in our business, do you?" Jen said in the softest, sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh, alright. I can never say no to you." Jude inquired.

"And why would you ever want to?" she asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, Jen. What's taking so long?" Jonesy called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she answered back. "Go ahead." Jen whispered to Jude before she walked downstairs.

When they got outside, Jonesy explained all the information he had gathered about Nikki's whereabouts.

"Caitiln says that Nikki was supposed to meet her at 9 last night. Her parents said she had already left at about 9:15. But Caitlin was still waiting for her until 3 in the morning when--"

Jonesy was interupted by a loud crash from the side of the house.

"What was that?" Jonesy asked as he walked toward the loud noise.

"It was probably nothing." Jen ran after him.

"Oh really? Cause I figured it was Jude trying to sneak out your window."

"Oh my God. How'd you know?" Jen was astonished.

"You're forgetting that used to be my room before you moved in, remember?" Jonesy continued walking.

"Oh, right," Jen said, embarrassed. "Please don't bust me on this. We only only did it because--"

"Look, Jen. Right now, nothing you and Jude did matters or is any of my business. Our number one priority is finding Nikki. And making sure Jude didn't break his neck jumping out the

window." Jonesy quickened his pace.

"Hey, Jude. You okay over there?" he called out to his friend.

"Yea, dude. That was awesome."

Jen and Jonesy found Jude standing on the picnic table in heroic, superhero stance. He then jumped off the table.

"You have to let me bring my skateboard next time, bra." he addressed Jen.

"Sure, I'm just glad you're alright." she said as she hugged Jude.

"Okay, lovebirds. You've held us up long enough." Jonesy stood tapping his foot.

The gang searched everywhere they thought that Nikki would go. They went to the park, the library, and went to her house and threw rocks at her window, just in case. They sill didn't know where she could be. They finally stopped at a convenience store to get some food and regroup.

"Okay, guys. Let's think for a moment. Did Nikki mention anything earlier today about going somewhere?" Jonesy asked desperately.

"Jonesy, we've been wracking our brains for hours. She didn't say anything. Whatever happened, it wasn't planned." Wyatt said with his hand on Jonesy's shoulder. Caitlin walked up to the cash register.

"I guess we'll have to go to the police station when it opens. And someone has to call Nikki's parents." The bald, middle-aged cashier suddenly looked interested.

"Excuse me, miss. Did you just say this girl's name is Nikki?" he handed her change.

"Yea, Nikki Wong. Did she come in here last night?" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"Yea, I believe someone by that name came in here. Maybe if I had a description..."

"About 5'2, purple hair, a lot of piercings." The gang each chimed in.

"I do remember an Asian girl with purple hair came in around 11 last night."

"That's her. Was she with anyone? Did she look scared or angry?" Jen asked.

"She was with a female friend around the same age. Tall with curly blonde hair.

"Bridgette." the gang all exclaimed at once.

"The blonde girl was in a rush, saying they were gonna miss the midnight showing of some movie. The short girl didn't seem like she wanted to go because the blond girl almost dragged her out of the store."

"It's off to Bridgette's house then. Thanks so much, sir."Jonesy said to the cashier before everyone bolted outside into the cold November air.

"So, how are we doing this?" Jude asked as they quietly stood outside.

"That's a great question. We can't just barge in there. Her parents might be sleeping." Wyatt responded.

"But we can't just stand outside, either. It's trespassing." Jen explained.

"So what do we do guys?" Jonesy asked. No one had any more ideas, though. They all stood staring at the house like sinners at the gates of Heaven. Just, then Jonesy's phone rang.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. I've got a surprise for you." said a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"I've been up for the past few hours. Where's Nikki?" Jonesy said in an angry voice.

"Can't tell you. That would spoil the surprise." the female voice teased.

"Look, Bridgette, when I find you, you are gonna be so sorry." Jonesy threatened.

"Oh, I already am. Start looking." Bridgette yelled over the line, and then hung up.

"Dammit." Jonesy angrily cursed to himself as he slammed his phone shut.

The gang stood silently again, still waiting for someone to come up with an idea.

"Okay, guys. I think it's best if we all surround the house and--" Jonesy stopped short.

"What is it?" Jen asked but Jonesy loudly shushed her. He then started to whisper.

"You guys hear that? It sounds like moaning or something." Everyone silently listened.

"Yea, it sounds like it's coming from behind the house." Wyatt whispered. The gang carefully tiptoed around the house. The noise came closer as the gang reached the back of the house but as they looked around, they didn't see anything. Jude suddenly bent down to tie his shoe when he saw a tiny window on the house. He figured it was mostly likely a basement. As he was bent over, he could see into the window even better. He suddenly saw something moving. At first, he didn't pay any attention until he looked closer.

"Dudes, come here." he said in an alarmed voice. Everyone moved closer to the window and peered through it. The gang was horrified to see their sixth member tied up to a chair. Her mouth was also bound as she attempted to scream.

"Someone has to get in there." Jonesy immediately said.

"Who can fit in that tiny window?" Wyatt said. Everyone peered around at the group. They all noticed Caitlin at the same time.

When Caitlin squeezed through the window she startled Nikki.

"Nikki, it's me calm down." she said as she walked over to untie the ropes. She uncovered Nikki's mouth last. Nikki took a deep breath before she explained how all of this happened. Nikki was on her way to Caitlin's house when Bridgette ran into her telling her that Jonesy was in trouble. Bridgette grabbed her by the arm and told her they were going to Jonesy's house. Nikki didn't even have enough time to reach in her pocket for her phone. Then she dragged her to some convenience store and she almost escaped by hiding behind a display of chips but people with purple hair don't really make the best hiders. She dragged her all the way to her house and since it was dark outside no one really saw them. All she could remember after that was Bridgette opening the door and then waking up tied to a chair. Nikki said she was screaming for hours, hoping that someone would come by and here her. But she didn't rrally expect it since her mouth was tied up too, but she still screamed as loud as she could and thankfully, Jonesy heard her. No one was quite sure how they would get Nikki through the tiny window but there was no other way to escape. So Jonesy grabbed her arms and Caitlin, still inside, grabbed her feet and they pulled and pushed while Nikki tried not to scream as the sides of the window scraped her skin. Nikki fell on top of Jonesy as Caitlin pushed her out the window, but neither of them were complaining. They just stared at each other, as if truly knowing who the other person was for the first time.

"Now it looks like we've got a dragon to slay." Jen said angrily.

"Do you know where Bridgette is?" asked Wyatt to Nikki. She shook her head no.

"Well, she's in that house somewhere." Caitlin figured. Since Jonesy still had a key to the house from all of his late night babysitting, he just decided the most sensible thing would be to open the front door. As he opened ithe saw Bridgette sitting casually on the couch.

"Oh, so I see you found, Nikki." she said in a pretend surprised voice.

"Not so fast." Bridgette reached behind a pillow on the couch and pulled out a 45 caliber pistol and pointed it at Jonesy. The gang stood frozen in fear.

"Nobody move and nobody gets hurt." she threatened.

"Look Bridgette I know you're mad." Jonesy said.

"You have no idea." she shouted back.

"Let's just talk this thing out. There's no need for weapons."

"Oh, but I think there is." she stood up still pointing the gun. Jonesy put up his hands as if he were getting arrested.

"You know what, Bridgette you're right. I shouldn't have treated you like that. It was wrong and I'm sorry and the only way to prove I mean what I say is for you to shoot me."

Everyone slightly glanced over at Jonesy with confused looks but they didn't say anything.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" she screamed. "You're trying to call my bluff, well call this." A shot was fired everbody ducked to the ground.

When Jonesy fell, he grabbed his chest and he didn't move when he hit the ground. Everyone crowded around him in panic.

"Jonesy, are you okay?" Jen said holding his face in her palms. He didn't move at all. Everyone started shouting his name and shaking him but he still wouldn't budge.

"Look what you did, you bitch." Nikki screamed as she blinked back tears. Bridgette stared for a minute and threw down her gun. She hung her head and sobbed a full three minutees. She kept whispering to herself, 'What did I do?'. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Wyatt and Jude tackled Bridgette to the ground.

"Get off of me. What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Oh, they're only doing what I told them to do." a voice spoke.

"What's going on?" Bridgette was confused.

"It's not a good feeling, is it? Being led to believe something only to find out it isn't true?" Jonesy rose from the floor and stood. Everyone, except Nikki and Bridgette silently laughed to themselves. Bridgette was suddenly enraged.

"I hate you. You're crazy, I hate you!" she screamed as she tried to break away from Wyatt and Jude.

"Yea, I know, I know. But it doesn't really matter anymore." Jonesy then reached for his phone and called the police. When the police got there, they discovered that Bridgette's parents and little brother had been drugged and unconscious so they did not hear anything that was going on downstairs. The gang was questioned, Bridgette was arrested and her family and Nikki and Jonesy were taken to the hospital as a safety measure.

On the way there, Nikki questioned Jonesy.

"So, you had that whole plan all along?"

"Yea, I always have a plan. Everyone was in on it, too."

"Not me, you jerk. You made me think that--" Nikki's voice cracked so she stopped talking.

"Aw, Nikki. I'm so sorry I scared you, but I promise I only did it for you."

"You did all that for me?" Nikki looked over at Jonesy.

"And I'd do it all over again."

* * *

A couple of days after the horrifying ordeal, Michelle called Wyatt to tell him she was in labor. He rushed over to her house picked her up. They droe most of the way in silence except for every now and then when Michelle would groan a little from a contraction. When they arrived at the hospital and were put in a room they finally spoke to each other.

"Wyatt, are you really ready for this?"

"Yea, I am."

"Then why did you..." He knew exactly what she meant.

"Because, I wasn't ready then, but now I am." He affirmed. "And Michelle, for the record, just because I was with her doesn't mean I don't..."

"Yea, I know."

"Well, here goes the next 18 years of our life then."

After Michelle recieved an epidural and her water was broken she contracted for four more hours before she began pushing. Wyatt was right there the whole time holding her hand with each push. A few times, Michelle felt like she couldn't do it and wanted to just give up. But Wyatt would squeeze her hand and tell her that everything was going to be okay. On January the 18th at 3:03 am, Steven Jamal Carter-Williams was born to 17 year olds Wyatt Williams and Michelle Carter. As soon as he was born, Wyatt was the first one to hold their son. He immediately fell in love with the tiny creature that had his innocent eyes and bore Michelle's smile. He knew that the next eighteen years would be the hardest but the most rewarding of his life. He wasn't even sure how he and Michelle were going to get the baby home because they were in such a rush that they left the carseat ar home. But non of those things mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered were the long hours that they had persevered to get to this point. Their lives had changed so much over the past year. A year ago, Wyatt was a carefree teenager and today he was a father. Sure, their lives may have changed, for better or for worse, but their lives would have been meaningless if they had never once came and tasted something new and different from the routine. They had come and tasted life and it had never been as sweet. _Come Taste Life_

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the story, you guys. I very thouroghly enjoyed writing it and the awesome reviews really kept me going. Thanks to _Bunny, Mr. Average, _and _JippyJars_ for the extremely well thought out and continuous reviews. I really didn't think anyone would still be reading since it was taking me so long to write. I thank all of my reviewers and even people who didn't review but read my story because it still means so much to me for my work to be put out there. What's next for BeanieBabie, you ask? Well, definitley a part two and part three of Come Taste Life that answers the questions from this story that readers may still have. I'll probably write a couple more 6teen fanfics unrelated to this one, too. So look out for those. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year's to everyone.


End file.
